Kodoku
by Khira-chan
Summary: Vol III: Un descuido les cambiará la vida a ambos... o sólo a uno. NO YAOI. HanaxHaru y RuxOC
1. Capítulo 1

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 1**

- Hanamichi Sakuragi, tienes una visitaaa!

El aludido se levantó de la arena y volteó a ver a la escandalosa enfermera, quien estaba acompañada de una chica menuda y castaña.

- Haruko! – exclamó.

- Hola Sakuragi! – saludó la joven acercándose.

- Bueno chicos, os dejo solos. Recuerda Sakuragi que tu próxima sesión es a las seis. No llegues tarde.

- El tensai jamás llega tarde a ningún sitio HAHAHA!

La enfermera asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la clínica de rehabilitación.

- Que alegría verte por aquí, Haruko! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho – confesó el pelirrojo visiblemente emocionado.

- Me alegro mucho de que digas eso, Sakuragi. Nos sentamos?

- Claro.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la arena. Sakuragi se sentía inmensamente feliz: su adorada Haruko había ido por fin a verle.

- Cómo están todos en Shohoku?

- Muy bien, pero te echan mucho de menos.

- Por supuesto, soy el tensai MUAHAHAHA!

- Claro que sí – dijo riendo Haruko. Luego volteó a mirar el mar - Esta playa es preciosa.

- Sí, no es mal lugar para pasar las vacaciones al fin y al cabo.

- Pero ya no te queda mucho tiempo de estar aquí, verdad?

- Qué va! El tensai estará listo para volver a entrenar cuando empiecen las clases de nuevo, y volverá a deleitaros a todos con su insuperable juego!

Haruko sonrió y se quedó mirando al autoproclamado genio.

- Te pasa algo, Haruko?

- Eh? No, sólo pensaba que estoy muy contenta de verte tan animado como siempre.

- Eso es gracias a ti – al decir esto Sakuragi se ruborizó.

- Cómo?

- Sí, me refiero a tus cartas. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me han ayudado a pasar estas últimas semanas.

- Ah… yo… siento mucho no haber venido a visitarte antes, Sakuragi-kun…

- No pasa nada. Supongo que estás muy ocupada con tu nuevo cargo de segunda mánager, verdad?

- No ha sido por eso… - Haruko de repente se había puesto también colorada.

- Ah no?

- No... verás, yo… quería aclarar… una cosa.

- Eh? Aclarar una cosa?

- Sí… yo quería… aclarar mis… sentimientos.

- Tus sentimientos? - el pobre pelirrojo no entendía a donde quería llegar la chica.

- Sí… mis sentimientos hacia ti, Sakuragi-kun… - dijo Haruko mirando fijamente a unos ojos castaños que se abrieron muy sorprendidos.

_Sus sentimientos… hacia mí?_ Podría ser que él, finalmente, hubiera llegado al corazón de la chica que tanto amaba?

- Y ya… y ya te has aclarado? – preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

- Si… yo… estoy enamorada de ti, Sakuragi-kun! – soltó finalmente la chica.

Sakuragi quedó en shock. Haruko acababa de declarársele!

- Quisiera saber qué sientes tú por mi… - continuó Haruko después de unos segundos al ver que Sakuragi no reaccionaba.

- Yo… yo siempre te he querido, Haruko… - dijo al fin.

La chica no pudo ocultar la alegría que le produjeron esas palabras, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- De verdad? Siempre? – _Entonces Fuji y Matsui tenían razón… como he podido estar tan ciega?_ – Porqué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?

- Porque temía que me rechazaras… además, tú estabas enamorada del kitsu… de Rukawa, no? - el simple hecho de recordarlo hizo sentir muy mal a Sakuragi.

- Ah… por eso…

- Dime, ya no sientes nada por él?

- Verás… creo que nunca he estado enamorada de verdad de Rukawa.

- Cómo!

- Me he dado cuenta de que no se puede querer a alguien a quien apenas conoces. No es amor lo que yo siento por Rukawa, sino admiración. Creo que lo he sabido siempre, pero no se porqué no me atrevía a admitirlo. Pero apareciste tú, Sakuragi-kun, y empecé a conocerte. Te convertiste en una persona muy importante para mí. Cada día pensaba más en ti, y el día del partido contra el Sannoh, cuando te desmayaste en la duela, acepté por fin mis sentimientos. En ese momento quise estar a tu lado con todas mis fuerzas…

Unas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos azules. Sakuragi se apresuró a coger la cara de la chica entre sus manos, y susurrando su nombre, le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

- Haruko…

oooooooooooooooo

- Qué? – exclamó Noma.

- Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Ookusu.

- No puede ser! – terció Takamiya.

- He dicho que Haruko y yo somos novios desde ayer – dijo Sakuragi una vez más con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

Aquello era demasiado para la gundam. Hanamichi Sakuragi, el rey de los simplones, el eterno rechazado, estaba saliendo con una chica? Y además la chica era Haruko? No, aquello era increíble.

- Imposible.

- Lo has soñado.

- Mientes.

- Qué ni lo he soñado ni os estoy mintiendo, pedazo de cafres! – gritó el pelirrojo, levantándose dispuesto a repartir sus famosos cabezazos.

Yohei miraba divertido la escena. Él se había enterado el día anterior, es decir, apenas unas horas después de la visita de Haruko, cuando llamó por teléfono a Sakuragi como hacía todas las noches. Se alegró mucho por su mejor amigo, ya que él sabía mejor que nadie lo realmente enamorado que estaba de ella.

- Vale, vale, te creemos – dijo Noma sobándose la frente en el lugar donde Sakuragi le había dado un cabezazo.

Los cinco chicos siguieron hablando animadamente durante un buen rato. El pelirrojo agradecía de corazón esas visitas que le hacía su gundam tan a menudo. Pero esa tarde la conversación sólo giró en torno a la recién formada pareja.

- Dime una cosa, Hanamichi. Ahora que Haruko y tú sois novios, vas a hacerte amigo de Rukawa? preguntó entre risas Takamiya.

- No – respondió secamente.

- Eh? Porqué no? – preguntó Yohei – Pero si ya en el campeonato nacional parecía que os llevabais mejor. Gracias a vuestro juego en equipo lograsteis ganar al Sannoh!

- Y qué? Eso no significa que ese kitsune engreído y yo vayamos a ser amigos. Y más le vale no intentar quitarme a Haruko!

- Pero si Rukawa nunca ha mostrado ningún interés en Haruko… - empezó Ookusu.

- He dicho que no y es que no!

La gundam al completo suspiró. _Parece mentira lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser, _pensó Yohei.

oooooooooooooooo

Esa noche mientras se acostaba, Sakuragi pensaba en las palabras de sus amigos.

_Por qué íbamos Rukawa y yo a hacernos amigos? Aunque ahora no tenga motivos para estar celoso de él, puesto que confío en las palabras de Haruko… Bueno, en realidad sigo teniendo otros motivos… como que él esté ahora mismo entrenando con la selección juvenil de Japón, por ejemplo… _

_Ahora que lo pienso, ese kitsune engreído hace días que no se pasea por la playa, exhibiendo su camiseta… Mejor, así no tengo que aguantar su gesto de soberbia cuando me ve._

_Supongo que cuando empiecen las clases también volverá a entrenar con Shohoku. Seguro que se dedica a presumir de los partidos que habrá jugado con la selección… Pero qué digo? El kitsune no habla, excepto cuando le preguntan. A veces ni eso…_

_Me pregunto porqué será tan callado. No parece que tenga amigos en la escuela, siempre va solo. Quizás se cree tan importante que no se preocupa por relacionarse con gente inferior a él. Seguro que es eso lo que piensa de mí. Pues se va a enterar! Este tensai le demostrará que es capaz de ganarle cuando quiera! Prepárate Rukawa!_

_Pero qué digo… no puedo engañarme a mí mismo. Me falta bastante para llegar a su nivel. Ya lo dijo el entrenador Anzai, si quiero alcanzarle antes de terminar la secundaria alta, tendré que entrenar el doble que él, y encima copiar sus técnicas…_

_Lo que me faltaba… yo teniendo que aprender de Rukawa…_

oooooooooooooooo

Entró en su casa y después de dejar la bolsa de deporte se dirigió directamente al baño del piso de arriba. Aunque era ya el mes de septiembre todavía hacía calor, de manera que no esperó a que saliera el agua caliente y se metió en la ducha. Al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose, muy pausadamente. De hecho estaba agotado, el entrenamiento había sido muy duro.

_Y para colmo, aún no he podido superar en ningún uno contra uno a ese cabeza rapada de Sawakita_, pensó con amargura.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la salita; al pasar por delante del teléfono se detuvo.

_Hoy tampoco han llamado…_

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, pero no daban nada interesante en ningún canal. Como ya era casi la hora de cenar se dirigió a la cocina y calentó unos fideos instantáneos. Cuando se los terminó seguía con la sensación de tener el estómago vacío, así que se dirigió a la nevera y empezó a comer de lo que allí había. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y un enorme sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él.

_Kuso! Cómo he vuelto a perder el control de esta manera?_

Convencido de que no había otra solución, se dirigió al baño y vomitó.

ooooooooooooooo

**N/A: Holaass! Ya me tenéis aquí otra vez. **

**Antes de todo quiero avisaros de que, aunque los protagonistas sean Sakuragi y Rukawa, este no será un fic yaoi, sino que se trata de una historia sobre su amistad. Espero que le deis una oportunidad.**

**Como ya dije en mi anterior y primer fic, éste será más largo, pero la rapidez con la que subo los capítulos será la misma. Me comprometo a actualizar como mínimo una vez por semana (excepto por causas de fuerza mayor, léase viajes, enfermedad o estallido de mi ordenador). Eso claro está, si el fic tiene éxito y veo que les gusta.**

**No hace falta decir que espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**Khira-chan**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 2**

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin, aunque el tiempo seguía espléndido. Un pelirrojo y cuatro chicos más estaban sentados en la cafetería de la escuela, escuchando complacidos los comentarios a su alrededor.

- Habéis visto?

- Sí, es Sakuragi!

- Escuché que se había lesionado gravemente la espalda, pero parece estar muy bien.

- Gracias a él ganamos el partido contra el Sannoh.

Sakuragi sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sus amigos también estaban muy contentos, sobretodo por la rápida recuperación del pelirrojo.

- Hola Hana-kun! – saludó alegremente una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ha-Haruko! – exclamó Sakuragi muy ruborizado. Aún no se acostumbraba a que su novia le llamara de esa manera tan familiar.

- Hola Haruko! – saludaron todos.

- Hola chicos! Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

- Por supuesto, Haruko – dijo Yohei.

Todos se estrecharon un poco para que la chica pudiera sentarse al lado de Sakuragi.

- Cómo le va a la espléndida segunda mánager de Shohoku? – preguntó Noma.

- Ah, muy bien, gracias. Todos los del equipo me tratan muy bien, y Ayako me está enseñando muchas cosas, como primeros auxilios, por ejemplo – respondió.

- Eso es genial – dijo Ookusu.

- Y estoy muy contenta de que por fin Hanamichi venga esta tarde al entrenamiento.

- Será muy divertido ver como le das órdenes hahaha! – rió Takamiya.

- Rukawa también se reincorpora hoy al equipo, verdad? – preguntó Yohei.

Sakuragi le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo, quién le ignoró.

- Sí, eso significa que Shohoku volverá a contar con su pareja de oro.

- Eh? Pero qué dices, Haruko? – exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

- Pues claro Hana-kun! Gracias a vuestras jugadas combinadas derrotamos al mejor equipo de secundaria de Japón. Así que más os vale no volver a las andadas y empezar a comportaros como lo que sois, es decir, compañeros de equipo – repuso muy seria la segunda mánager.

- … - Sakuragi fue incapaz de replicar a su novia.

- Así se habla, Haruko! Sólo tú eres capaz de hacer entrar en razón a este cabeza cuadrada – dijo Yohei muy divertido.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a clase. Adiós chicos. Te veo en el gimnasio, Hana-kun! – dijo la chica levantándose.

- Adiós, Haruko! – se despidieron todos.

oooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde, en el gimnasio…

- ATENCIÓN TODO EL MUNDO! EL TENSAI HA VUELTO! – gritó un pelirrojo entrando por la puerta acompañado de Haruko y Yohei.

- Sakuragi! – exclamaron todos acercándose.

- Qué tal estás, Hanamichi? – preguntó Ryota.

- Muy bien, Ryo-chin! Totalmente recuperado y listo para jugar al 100!

- Me alegro! Pero ahora debes llamarme capitán.

- Hahaha ni lo sueñes! No se lo decía al gori, menos a ti! HAHAHA!

- Pero serás…

- Estoy muy contenta de verte por aquí otra vez, Sakuragi! – interrumpió Ayako - Sin ti las prácticas son muy aburridas – comentó divertida la asistente principal del Shohoku.

- Por supuesto! Es el tensai quien da vida al… - no pudo acabar la frase.

- Rukawa!

Sakuragi se dio la vuelta, y efectivamente, ahí estaba. El kitsune también había llegado. Ambos rivales se miraron por un momento, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Qué tal, Rukawa? Cómo te ha ido en la selección? – preguntó Yasuda.

- Bien – contestó, y acto seguido pasó de largo y se encaminó hacia la cesta de los balones.

- Tan simpático como siempre – farfulló Sakuragi.

- No ha cambiado nada. En fin, creo que ya estamos todos. Que tal si empezamos con el entrenamiento? Ayako, sabes si hoy vendrá el entrenador Anzai? – preguntó Ryota.

Pero Ayako no le contestó, parecía no haber oído siquiera la pregunta. Contemplaba con un gesto muy preocupado a Rukawa, quien estaba ya en una canasta practicando tiros.

- Ayako! Ocurre algo?

- Eh? Ah no, nada – dijo la mánager saliendo de sus pensamientos – me decías algo?

- Te preguntaba si el entrenador vendrá hoy.

- Creo que no, tiene una reunión con el entrenador del equipo femenino.

- De acuerdo.

Ryota se dirigió al centro del gimnasio, donde ya le esperaban todos sus jugadores excepto Sakuragi. Éste estaba hablando con Haruko, y le sorprendió la manera en que se miraban el uno al otro. La pareja se sintió observada y al girarse vieron la cara de _'What?'_ de Ryota.

- Qué te pasa Ryo-chin? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- A mí? Qué os pasa a vosotros? – preguntó a su vez el capitán del Shohoku.

- Se han hecho novios, no lo sabías? – intervino Yohei.

- Quéeee? Es cierto eso, Hanamichi?

- Sí – dijo sonriente.

- Felicidades, parejita – dijeron Yasuda e Ishi.

- No puede ser! Como es posible que hayas conseguido a Haruko antes que yo a Ayako! – Ryota seguía sin creérselo.

Un fuerte abanicazo le fue propinado en la cabeza.

- Cómo que 'conseguir'? – preguntó enfadada Ayako.

- Quería decir…

- Déjalo y comencemos el entrenamiento de una vez.

La práctica empezó con unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la cancha y estiramientos. Cuando acabó el calentamiento comenzaron con un partido. Todo iba bien, hasta que en una jugada, Sakuragi cogió un rebote llevándose por delante a Rukawa, que jugaba en el otro equipo.

- Doa'ho… - murmuró desde el suelo.

- Teme kitsune! A quién llamas doa'ho? – preguntó furioso Sakuragi.

- Oh no… ya están igual que siempre – dijo Ryota con gesto resignado.

- A ti – contestó Rukawa una vez levantado.

- Estoy harto de que me insultes! – gritó a la vez que agarraba al otro de la camiseta, pero lo soltó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Haruko.

Los integrantes del Shohoku respiraron tranquilos, sorprendidos de que Sakuragi se hubiera calmado tan pronto. Rukawa también se sorprendió de la actitud del número 10 del Shohoku. La práctica continuó sin más contratiempos.

oooooooooooooooo

Un pelirrojo caminaba muy contento por los pasillos de la escuela Shohoku, cantando desafinadamente una canción cuya letra estaba compuesta por una sola frase: "Ore wa tensai". Era casi octubre, pero seguía haciendo mucho calor, así que decidió entrar un momento en los lavabos para refrescarse antes de seguir su camino.

Abrió el grifo y empezó a lavarse las manos, cuando un sonido llamó su atención. _Parece que alguien está vomitando, _pensó. Mientras se secaba las manos escuchó el sonido de la cadena y una puerta que se abría. Al momento apareció Rukawa.

_El kitsune?_

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos por la presencia del otro. El chico de ojos azules se dirigió al lavabo sin decir nada y comenzó a lavarse la cara.

- No te encuentras bien? – preguntó finalmente Sakuragi.

- Y a ti que te importa? – contestó sin mirarle.

- Eres insoportable – soltó el pelirrojo, y salió de los lavabos.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, ya estaban esperándole Haruko y su gundam. Se sentó con ellos y empezaron a almorzar. Hablaban del campeonato de invierno que comenzaría en noviembre, pero Sakuragi no prestaba atención.

Yohei notó que su amigo estaba más serio de lo habitual, y le preguntó:

- En qué piensas, Hanamichi?

- Eh? – Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando. Estuvo a punto de comentar lo que había ocurrido en los lavabos minutos antes, pero no lo hizo – En nada. Estaba despistado, eso es todo.

Yohei supo que estaba mintiendo, pero decidió no insistir. Haruko y los chicos continuaron hablando del campeonato, y esta vez Sakuragi sí que participó en la conversación.

Mientras, en la terraza del edificio principal de Shohoku, un chico alto y moreno estaba tumbado contemplando las nubes, mientras recordaba las palabras que su entrenador le había dicho hacía dos meses.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Antes que nada, debes convertirte en el mejor jugador de secundaria de Japón.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

_El mejor jugador…, _pensó Rukawa. _Akira Sendoh, Shinichi Maki, Dai Moroboshi, Eiji Sawakita… todos ellos me superan. Incluso ese doa'ho ha progresado tanto que ya no me parece increíble la idea de que consiga alcanzarme. Y no lleva ni medio año jugando…_

Se oyó la campana que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo, así que se levantó y se dirigió a su aula. Por el pasillo observaba a sus compañeros, todos iban en parejas o en pequeños grupitos, hablando y riendo.

Él no.

Él siempre iba solo. Nadie se acercaba nunca a charlar con él, excepto alguna chica de vez en cuando que quería confesarle sus sentimientos, a lo que él contestaba con un simple 'Lo siento'. Entonces la chica se iba llorando y él se quedaba solo de nuevo.

En cuanto a los chicos, algunos le admiraban por ser la estrella del equipo de baloncesto, pero otros le odiaban por ser el más popular de la escuela entre las chicas. Lo sabía porque alguna vez les había oído murmurar a sus espaldas… Palabras como 'cerrado', 'inexpresivo' o 'antisocial' eran habituales para referirse a él. Media hora antes se le había sumado otro adjetivo.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Eres insoportable.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

_Será eso._

La clase empezó, y como siempre le invadió el sueño. Se acomodó en su pupitre, y en seguida oyó risitas a su alrededor. Sabía que las había provocado él, y que el profesor no tardaría en regañarle. Pero no ocurrió tal cosa, por lo visto hasta el profesor se había cansado de él y lo daba por imposible.

Cerró los ojos. Un único sentimiento en su corazón.

_Kodoku…_

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: Ya está aquí el segundo capítulo!**

**Shadir: me alegro mucho de que lo encuentres interesante, sobretodo porque sé que eres una lectora exigente **

**Kaehana9: gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Aunque es cierto que normalmente sólo se dan casos de bulimia en chicas, si continuas leyendo la historia comprenderás porqué he elegido esta enfermedad. Además, cosas más inverosímiles se leen por aquí, no crees? XD**

**Nakuru: en agradecimiento al interés que me has mostrado te dedico este segundo capítulo! Besos**

**Khira-chan**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 3**

Faltaba poco para que comenzara el campeonato de invierno, pero el motivo de que todo Shohoku estuviera preocupado era otro: Rukawa había adelgazado mucho en las últimas semanas. El entrenador Anzai había hablado con él en un par de ocasiones, pero por lo visto no había sacado nada en claro. Algunos miembros del equipo creían que era a causa del excesivo ejercicio, mientras que otros comentaban que quizás se debía a una gripe. El resto de alumnos de la escuela no se habían dado cuenta gracias al uniforme de invierno, pero la camiseta manga corta que se ponía el Súper-Rookie en las prácticas dejaba ver sus delgados brazos.

Un día que Rukawa no pudo quedarse solo entrenando después de la práctica porque el equipo de volley necesitaba el gimnasio y se fue a las duchas al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, las alarmas se dispararon. Incluso Sakuragi se quedó atónito al contemplar a su rival desnudo.

Mientras Rukawa seguía duchándose, Ryota, Sakuragi y Mitsui eran los únicos que quedaban en los vestuarios.

- Habéis visto eso? – preguntó Mitsui en voz muy baja mientras se vestía.

- Sí – contestó Ryota en el mismo tono – está claro que algo va mal.

- Como capitán tienes que hablar con él y preguntarle que le sucede. Quizás está enfermo.

- El entrenador Anzai ya lo ha intentado y ha fracasado. No creo que a mí me cuente nada.

Sakuragi escuchaba los susurros de sus compañeros sin decir nada. No quería admitir que él también estaba muy preocupado por el kitsune, pero en verdad que lo estaba. Y mucho.

Ryota y Mitsui callaron de golpe al oír la última ducha cerrarse. Enseguida apareció Rukawa con una toalla en la cintura. Se dirigió hacia su bolsa de deporte, la abrió y empezó a vestirse. Podía notar las miradas disimuladas de sus compañeros en su cuerpo, y eso lo incomodaba mucho. Terminó lo más rápidamente que pudo y después de un inaudible "Adiós" salió del vestuario.

Fuera del gimnasio le esperaba Ayako con los brazos cruzados.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- De qué? – preguntó Rukawa en un tono menos frío del habitual. Ella era la única que conseguía eso de él.

- De ti.

- De mí? Qué pasa conmigo?

- Qué estás muy delgado. Eso es lo que pasa.

Rukawa frunció el ceño y miró amenazadoramente a Ayako, pero ésta no se inmutó.

- Y qué? – dijo al fin.

- Cómo que "y qué"? Rukawa, se trata de tu salud! No puedes volver a lo mismo que hace tres años! – imploró la mánager.

El chico consideró que era suficiente charla, porque sin decir nada más empezó a caminar y a alejarse.

- Rukawa! – le llamó inútilmente.

Ayako sentía escozor en los ojos. _Es lo mismo. Es igual que la otra vez. _

- Ayako! Qué te ocurre? – la voz de Ryota la sobresaltó.

Frente a ella estaban Ryota, Mitsui y Sakuragi. Éste último observó alejarse al kitsune en su bicicleta.

- Eh? Nada chicos, no os preocupéis.

- Estabas hablando con Rukawa? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Sí…

- Tú sabes lo que le pasa al kitsune, verdad?

La chica sólo miró al suelo.

- Pues claro… tú lo conoces desde la secundaria baja. Además eres la única persona a quien dice más de dos palabras seguidas – dijo Mitsui.

- Ayako, debes contárnoslo. Tú sola no podrás ayudarle.

_Ha quedado claro que no… Rukawa me matará si se entera de que se lo he contado a alguien, pero creo que no tengo más remedio. Aunque primero debería hablar con el entrenador Anzai. En fin…_

- Vamos Ayako, dínos que le ocurre.

- Creo que Rukawa padece bulimia.

- Nani! – exclamaron los tres chicos a la vez.

oooooooooooooooo

- Fue hace tres años. Yo estaba en segundo de secundaria baja, y Rukawa empezaba primero. En Tomigaoka también era asistente del equipo de baloncesto, y ahí le conocí. Pero era un Rukawa muy diferente del de ahora…

Mitsui, Ryota y Sakuragi escuchaban atentamente a Ayako, quien les había invitado a tomar algo en su casa.

- Qué quieres decir con que era muy diferente? – preguntó Ryota.

- Primero, físicamente. A los doce años, Rukawa era un niño algo… gordito.

- Qué? El kitsune un niño gordito? – se extrañó Sakuragi.

- Sí… nada exagerado, sólo tenía unos quilos de más. Pero nada más entrar en el equipo los demás niños empezaron a burlarse de él.

- Qué crueles son los niños a esa edad… - comentó Ryota.

- Y que lo digas. Rukawa lo pasó bastante mal. Encima, por esa época sus padres se divorciaron.

- Y ahí fue cuando… - empezó Mitsui.

- Cuando empezó a vomitar – acabó Ayako.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Sakuragi habló.

- Has dicho que era muy diferente, primero, físicamente. Y segundo?

- Y segundo, antes de que empezara a afectarle el desprecio de sus compañeros, Rukawa era un niño muy extrovertido.

- Cómo! Rukawa extrovertido? – exclamaron.

- No me creéis? – preguntó Ayako con una sonrisa triste – Ahora os lo demostraré.

Ayako se levantó del sofá donde estaban sentados y abrió un mueble de la sala de estar que al parecer sólo contenía cintas de vídeo. Eligió una, la introdujo en el reproductor y encendió el televisor. Cogió un mando a distancia y se sentó de nuevo.

- Mirad – dijo apretando el play.

La imagen de un patio de escuela ocupó la pantalla. Unos niños de entre 12 y 14 años estaban jugando un partido de baloncesto.

- Ahí estás tú! – exclamó Ryota con corazoncitos en los ojos – De pequeña también eras adorable, mi querida Ayako.

- No reconoces al niño que está a mi lado?

Los tres chicos se acercaron más al televisor. Éste mostraba la imagen de Ayako a los 13 años, sentada en el banquillo junto a un niño moreno y gordito que no paraba de reír.

- No puede ser… - murmuró Mitsui.

- Ése es Rukawa? – preguntó un muy sorprendido Ryota.

Ayako miró a Sakuragi, quien no decía nada. Tan sólo miraba la pantalla con la boca abierta.

La imagen cambió y se volvió a centrar en el partido.

- Ese partido fue a comienzos de curso, en el mes de abril. No sé cuando empezó todo, pero en el mes de julio Rukawa ya había perdido tanto peso que tuvieron que ingresarlo durante casi tres semanas. Cuando volvió a las clases parecía estar bastante recuperado, pero nunca volvió a ser el niño alegre y divertido que habéis visto.

Después de escuchar la explicación de Ayako, se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

- Todo eso sucedió hace tres años, qué puede haberle sucedido ahora para que empezara a vomitar la comida de nuevo? - preguntó finalmente Ryota.

- Recordad que aún no sabemos del cierto si es otra vez bulimia lo que tiene. Podría estar enfermo de otra cosa.

- Es cierto. No podemos adelantarnos.

- Yo le escuché una vez vomitar… - murmuró Sakuragi.

- Qué? – exclamó Ayako – Por qué no dijiste nada?

- Yo no sabía nada de todo esto! Supuse que le habría sentado mal el almuerzo, o algo así… Cómo iba a imaginarme yo que el kitsune vomitaba por gusto! – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- Tienes razón. Perdóname Sakuragi.

- Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Mitsui.

- Intentaré hablar de nuevo con él – dijo Ayako.

oooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Ayako intentó otra vez hablar con Rukawa al final del entrenamiento, pero sin éxito. El chico ni siquiera dejó que ella se le acercara, yéndose esta vez el primero a los vestuarios.

Sakuragi había estado muy callado durante toda la práctica, y no había dejado de observar de reojo al kitsune; el descubrimiento de la causa de su estado le había dejado muy confundido. Por una parte, ahora entendía mejor la conducta antisocial de su rival, pero por la otra, seguía sin adivinar que razón le había llevado a caer de nuevo en esa enfermedad. Al observar que Rukawa había dejado a Ayako con la palabra en la boca, decidió que él mismo intentaría averiguarlo.

Cuando entró en el vestuario y se encontró al Súper-Rookie en el suelo, lo primero que pensó fue que estaba durmiendo. Pero cuando se acercó más y vio un hilillo de sangre recorriéndole la cara, se asustó.

- Rukawa?

Se agachó junto a él y descubrió que la sangre provenía de un pequeño corte en su ceja izquierda. _Pero que demonios… _alzó la vista un momento, y al ver una mancha roja en un lado de los lavabos, comprendió.

En ese momento entraron Ryota, Mitsui, Yasuda y Shiozaki.

- Qué ha pasado! – preguntaron a la vez Ryota y Yasuda.

- Rukawa se ha desmayado delante de los lavabos, y al caer se ha golpeado la frente con uno – contestó Sakuragi.

- Yasuda, ve corriendo a la enfermería y dile a la señora Urashima que venga. Shio, llama a Ayako y dile a los demás que no entren a los vestuarios – ordenó el capitán de Shohoku, y ambos chicos salieron corriendo.

Ryota y Mitsui se agacharon junto a Sakuragi, y observaron la cara casi blanca de Rukawa.

- Se veía venir – dijo Mitsui – No entiendo como aguanta los entrenamientos hasta el final.

- Qué ocurre… Rukawa! – exclamó Ayako al entrar, seguida de Haruko.

- Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó la segunda mánager, visiblemente angustiada.

- Se ha desmayado. No os asustéis por la sangre, al caer se ha golpeado la frente, eso es todo – repitió Sakuragi.

- Haruko, ve a buscar el botiquín – ordenó la chica de rizos.

- Sí!

Al momento volvió, y Ayako cogió una gasa y limpió la sangre de la cara de Rukawa. A continuación empezó a darle palmadas en las mejillas mientras le llamaba, pero el chico no respondía. Sakuragi notó que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Yasuda entró de nuevo y dijo muy preocupado que no había encontrado a la enfermera de Shohoku por ninguna parte.

- Pues sigue buscando! – gritó Sakuragi, en un tono que sorprendió a sus compañeros. El pobre Yasuda desapareció al momento.

- Yasu no tiene la culpa, Hanamichi – susurró Haruko intentando calmar al pelirrojo.

- Brrr… ya lo sé – Sakuragi se levantó y cogió una botella de agua de su bolsa – a ver si con esto se despierta de una vez – masculló mientras la abría.

- Espera Hanami…! - demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo ya había vaciado el contenido sobre el rostro del número 11 del Shohoku.

Rukawa pareció reaccionar. Todos miraron atentamente como abría los ojos y se incorporaba un poco.

- Cómo te encuentras, Rukawa? – preguntó Ayako, pero el chico de ojos azules no le contestó.

- Te han preguntado como te encuentras, kitsune.

- Doa'ho… - murmuró mientras se levantaba. Los demás le imitaron.

- Teme! Encima que nos preocupamos por ti? Al menos podrías contestar!

_Nos preocupamos?_

- Yo no os he pedido nada – dijo. Cogió su bolsa y salió del vestuario.

Estaba ya llegando a su bicicleta, cuando una mano le agarró fuertemente del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

- Qué haces, doa'ho?

- Quién coño te crees, Rukawa? – preguntó Sakuragi rojo de furia.

- Cómo dices? – preguntó intentando sin éxito librarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

- El que estés enfermo no te da derecho a tratar así a la gente.

- Yo no estoy enfermo, imbécil.

- Ah no? Entonces porqué te has desmayado?

- Y a ti que te importa? Déjame en paz – Rukawa seguía sin conseguir que el pelirrojo le soltara el brazo.

- En eso tienes razón, no me importa lo más mínimo lo que te pase – apenas las palabras salieron de su boca Sakuragi se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

La mirada de Rukawa fue glacial. El pelirrojo aflojó un poco la mano y el kitsune aprovechó para soltarse.

- Ahora sí has sido sincero – fue lo último que dijo antes de partir con la bicicleta.

oooooooooooo

**N/A: Estoy algo desanimada porque veo que este fic no ha tenido mucho éxito… aún así mientras haya al menos un review por capítulo, lo que significará que alguien lo lee, lo continuaré, no creo que moleste a nadie. Pero ya no creo que escriba la segunda parte.**

**Besos**

**Khira-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 4**

El primer partido del campeonato de invierno estaba a punto de comenzar. Se enfrentaban el Shohoku contra el Tsukubu. Las gradas del gimnasio estaban llenas, pues mucha gente quería ver en acción a los que habían sido capaces de derrotar al mejor equipo de secundaria alta del país. También el Ryonan había ido a ver el encuentro.

- Me pregunto si llegaran tan lejos en este torneo como en el nacional, ahora que Akagi no está – comentó Koshino.

- Pero siguen teniendo a Mitsui. Él no se retirará hasta que acabe el invierno – dijo Sendoh.

- Mitsui no se ha retirado aún? Dato anotado! – exclamó Hikoichi.

En ese momento ambos equipos salieron a calentar.

- Ahí están! Sakuragi, Mitsui, Miyagi y… Rukawa? E-ese es Rukawa?

Un murmullo de sorpresa se dejó oír en las gradas. Los jugadores del Ryonan se quedaron asombrados.

- E-ese es Rukawa? – repitió Hikoichi.

- Que delgado está, verdad?

- Estará enfermo?

_Rukawa… qué te pasa,_ pensaba Sendoh.

- Van a dejar que juegue así? – preguntó Uekusa.

En el banquillo de Shohoku, más de una persona se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. Entre ellas Ayako, quien observaba muy atenta los movimientos del jugador estrella del equipo.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Y eso es todo lo que sé, entrenador Anzai – dijo Ayako.

- ...

- Lamento no haberle dicho nada antes, pero quería estar segura.

- Lo entiendo… Así que se trataba de eso… bulimia.

- Qué podemos hacer, sensei? He intentado hablar con él varias veces, pero no he conseguido nada.

- …

- Creo que debería dejar de entrenar con el equipo. Cada día que pasa se le ve más débil, su cuerpo no aguantará mucho ejercicio más.

- No podemos hacer eso Ayako.

- Porqué no?

- Aunque no le permitiéramos entrenar con nosotros, Rukawa lo haría por su cuenta. Y si le pasa algo, mejor que esté acompañado.

- Tiene razón… pero, y los partidos? El desgaste físico en un partido oficial es muy superior al de una práctica.

- No te preocupes, sólo jugará unos minutos.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Ayako miró al entrenador Anzai. _No, el entrenador no dejará que se fuerce._

El partido comenzó. La alineación titular del Shohoku era Miyagi (base), Misui (escolta), Rukawa (alero), Sakuragi (ala-pívot) y Kakuta (pívot). Cuando habían transcurrido apenas diez minutos de juego, el Shohoku ya llevaba 21 puntos de ventaja, la mayoría precisamente conseguidos gracias a jugadas combinadas entre Sakuragi y Rukawa, quienes hacía días que no se hablaban ni para insultarse. Sin embargo, el entrenador tuvo que sustituir a Rukawa, que estaba ya agotado.

- Mira, ya lo han sustituido - dijo Koshino.

- Era de esperar. Se ve realmente mal… - comentó preocupado Sendoh.

Aún con su estrella en el banquillo, la victoria del Shohoku fue rotunda. Todos lo celebraron en el vestuario, todos claro está, menos Rukawa.

oooooooooooooooo

El Shohoku también ganó los siguientes tres partidos. El próximo sería ya la semifinal contra el Shoyo después de las vacaciones de navidad, pero los nervios empezaban a notarse ya en los integrantes del equipo. Fujima y Hanagata, al igual que Mitsui, aún no se habían retirado, y todos sabían que no sería un partido fácil. Además el entrenador Anzai no estaba para darles ánimos, ya que se había tenido que ir de viaje a Okinawa por motivos familiares.

Rukawa no había jugado más de 10 minutos en ninguno de los cuatro partidos. Y le dolía sobremanera saber que el Shohoku había ganado igualmente.

_Y pensar que después de perder contra el Kainan le dije al doa'ho que había sido culpa mía por no aguantar el partido hasta el final…_

Miró al pelirrojo, quien seguía encestando tiros en salto en la otra canasta del gimnasio.

_Cada día mejora más… Y sólo juega al baloncesto desde abril…_

_Por más que entreno, por más que me esfuerzo, tengo la sensación de quedarme atrás…_

Una súbita sensación de mareo le invadió.

_Otra vez no…_

- Rukawa-kun! Daijobu? – preguntó Haruko.

- Sí, estoy bien. – contestó intentando mantener su habitual rostro de indiferencia.

- Estás seguro? Te has puesto muy pálido de repente.

Unos cuantos jugadores se acercaron. También habían notado la palidez extrema de su compañero. Sakuragi, al notar que su amada Haruko estaba hablando con el kitsune, también empezó a acercarse desde la otra canasta.

- Deberías descansar un poco.

- No me hace falta.

Rukawa se disponía a agarrar un balón del suelo, pero Haruko lo cogió primero.

- No-no puedes seguir entrenando así – intentó que su voz sonara autoritaria, pero no lo consiguió.

Rukawa miró a Haruko con un destello de furia en sus ojos, agarró el balón que la chica sostenía con ambas manos y dio un tirón. Haruko intentó que no se lo arrebatara pero fue en vano y cayó al suelo. Al momento un grito se oyó en todo el gimnasio:

- TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!

El chico de ojos azules se dio la vuelta, y aún sabiendo lo que venía no fue capaz de esquivarlo. El puño de Sakuragi se estrelló en su cara y tuvo que caminar un par de pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Mitsui y Ryota se abalanzaron sobre el pelirrojo, quien parecía dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo.

- Soltadme! Ese maldito zorro se lo merece!

- Tranquilízate Hanamichi! – gritó Ryota.

- Hanamichi basta! – Haruko ya se había levantado del suelo y sujetaba también al pelirrojo.

Ayako se acercó al agredido y enseguida notó que algo no iba bien. Tenía la mirada perdida. Un segundo después Rukawa se desplomaba en el suelo.

- Rukawa! – exclamó.

Mitsui y Ryota soltaron a Sakuragi al ver caer a Rukawa. Todos se acercaron a Ayako, quien, arrodillada junto al desvanecido chico, estaba extrañamente tranquila.

- Haruko – dijo – Ve a la enfermería y dile a la señora Urashima que llame a una ambulancia.

- Sí!

Haruko salió corriendo del gimnasio. Mientras Ryota se arrodillaba también junto a la mánager.

- Crees que es necesario? – preguntó.

- Sí. Está claro que nosotros no hemos podido ayudarle.

Sakuragi miraba la escena sin decir nada.

oooooooooooooooo

En una pequeña sala de hospital cinco jóvenes esperaban en silencio que alguien les diera noticias sobre Rukawa. Haruko sostenía la mano de Sakuragi. Sabía que su novio, aunque lo negara, estaba muy preocupado por el kitsune.

Un joven médico entró en la salita y se dirigió a una enfermera. Después de unos minutos de charla vieron como la enfermera les señalaba, así que se levantaron. En seguida el médico se acercó a ellos.

- Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Otohime. Habéis preguntado por Kaede Rukawa?

- Sí, nosotros avisamos a la ambulancia – dijo Mitsui.

- Como está? – preguntó Ayako.

- Ninguno de vosotros es familiar?

- No. Hemos llamado a su casa pero no había nadie.

- Entiendo. Nosotros tampoco hemos conseguido localizar a sus padres. Verán, el caso de este chico es complicado. Creemos que la causa de su estado no es física, sino psíquica. Pero ahora mismo no puedo deciros nada que…

- Ya sabemos que tiene bulimia – se impacientó Sakuragi – nos va a decir como está?

El médico levantó una ceja.

- Está grave. La pérdida de peso es alarmante y tiene el esófago destrozado. Tendrá que pasar varios días en observación.

El grupo de chicos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente habló Ayako.

- Podemos pasar a verle?

- No, lo siento, sólo pueden pasar a verle familiares.

Los chicos observaron alejarse al médico sin ánimos de preguntar nada más.

oooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente Sakuragi y su gundam estaban llegando a Shohoku, como siempre, algo tarde. Estaban a punto de entrar en la escuela cuando el chico más alto se detuvo en seco.

- Qué pasa, Hanamichi? No piensas entrar? – preguntó Yohei.

- No.

- Eh? Porqué no? Hoy no hay ningún examen!

- No es eso. Es que he recordado que tengo algo importante que hacer. Hasta luego, chicos – dicho lo cual Sakuragi se alejó dejando a sus amigos muy sorprendidos, excepto a Yohei.

- Qué os apostáis que va a ver a Rukawa al hospital? – dijo sonriente.

Si la apuesta se hubiera realizado Yohei habría ganado, pues efectivamente media hora después el pelirrojo entraba en el hospital donde estaba ingresado su rival.

- Buenos días, me podría decir la habitación de Kaede Rukawa? – preguntó amablemente a la chica de recepción.

- Claro que sí, un momento – la chica tecleó el nombre en su ordenador y leyó algo en la pantalla – Es usted familiar?

- Soy su primo – mintió.

- Está en la habitación 311.

- Muchas gracias.

_Jeh… el número de la habitación acaba como su camiseta, _pensó mientras subía en el ascensor hasta la tercera planta.

Una vez llegó a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo un momento, cogió aire y entró. En seguida se topó con unos ojos azules que le miraban, seguramente alertados por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. La cerró y se acercó a la cama donde estaba semitumbado Rukawa.

_Está en los huesos…, _fue lo primero que pensó al observarle. El kitsune estaba igual de pálido que cuando se desmayó, y tenía el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre. Una aguja unida por un tubo a una bolsa de suero estaba clavada en su brazo izquierdo, y unos discos en su pecho registraban la actividad de su corazón en una máquina que había junto a la cama.

- Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó desafiante.

- He venido a verte – contestó Sakuragi en el mismo tono.

- Para qué?

- Quería ver como estabas.

- Pues ya me has visto. Ahora márchate – dijo Rukawa girando la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación.

El número 10 del Shohoku sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se acercó aún más hasta el pálido chico y le agarró de la fina camisola de hospital, obligándolo a incorporarse un poco.

- Maldito zorro! Cómo te atreves a echarme?

Rukawa agarró a su vez las manos de Sakuragi, intentando en vano que le soltara.

- Suéltame, imbécil – ordenó.

- Aquí el único imbécil que hay eres tú! Aún no te has dado cuenta! – preguntó el pelirrojo zarandeándolo.

- HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

- NO!

En ese instante Rukawa cerró los ojos y Sakuragi notó que las manos del kitsune dejaban de hacer fuerza sobre las suyas y caían sobre la sábana. Un pitido continuo y molesto empezó a oírse en la habitación.

- Rukawa…?

Dejó caer al chico moreno suavemente sobre la cama, y entonces reaccionó. Salió al pasillo y gritó pidiendo ayuda. Una enfermera entró con él en la habitación para salir enseguida. Al momento entró de nuevo seguida de otra enfermera y un médico que reconoció como el doctor Otohime.

Mientras observaba como aquellas tres personas intentaban reanimar a Rukawa con un masaje cardíaco, Sakuragi tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Sólo oía en su cabeza aquel horrible pitido. Afortunadamente después de unos angustiosos minutos el pitido cesó y en su lugar volvió a escucharse un sonido intermitente que indicaba que el corazón del chico moreno volvía a latir.

- Tú eres el chico de ayer – oyó que le decían.

- Eh… sí – balbuceó. Era el doctor Otohime quien le hablaba.

- Qué hacías aquí? Os dije que sólo podrían pasar a verlo familiares – dijo el médico muy enfadado.

- Yo… lo siento. Por favor, dígame qué le ha pasado…

El gesto del médico cambió al notar la sincera preocupación por parte del joven.

- Ha sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria. Pero no te preocupes, todo está bien. Ahora deberías salir de la habitación…

- Sí…

Sakuragi echó un último vistazo a Rukawa antes de dirigirse a la puerta acompañado por el doctor Otohime. Nada más salir al pasillo se toparon con el entrenador Anzai y con Ayako.

- Sakuragi! – exclamó Ayako muy sorprendida – Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver al zorro…

- Buenos días, Sakuragi – dijo el entrenador

- Buenos días, viejo…

- Es usted el padre de Rukawa? – preguntó el doctor Otohime al entrenador del Shohoku.

- No, soy su entrenador de baloncesto – contestó – Podría decirme cómo está?

- Por supuesto. El chico ingresó ayer en urgencias a causa de un desvanecimiento. Los médicos que le habían atendido en la ambulancia ya nos avisaron de que posiblemente padecía bulimia, tal y como estos chicos – señaló a Ayako y a Sakuragi – les dijeron nada más llegar para atenderle. Tiene la garganta tan dañada que aunque quisiera creemos que no sería capaz de comer nada sólido, así que optamos por alimentarle con suero durante unos días, y está muy débil. Ahora mismo acaba de sufrir una parada cardiorrespiratoria pero afortunadamente ha quedado en un susto.

El entrenador Anzai y Ayako efectivamente se asustaron al escuchar esa última frase.

- Nuestra principal preocupación es que no logramos localizar a sus padres ni a ningún otro familiar – continuó – Sabe usted donde encontrarlos?

- Su madre vive en Hong-Kong y su padre viaja mucho por motivos de trabajo. Intentaré contactar con alguno de los dos.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

- Puedo pasar a verle?

- Claro. Ahora mismo está inconsciente pero no tardará mucho en despertarse.

El entrenador entró en la habitación y las dos enfermeras salieron y se fueron acompañadas por el doctor Otohime, quien les dedicó un gesto de despedida. Ayako se sentó en una silla del pasillo resignada a esperar. Miró hacia el pelirrojo, quien seguía de pie con la vista en el suelo y comprendió que era lo que le tenía así.

- Te has asustado, verdad?

- Eh?

- Estabas con él cuando ha tenido la parada, no?

- Si…

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya has oído al médico. Sólo ha sido eso, un susto.

- Ha sido culpa mía, Ayako…

- Pero que dices? - se sorprendió la mánager.

- No hacía ni un minuto que estaba con él y ya nos hemos puesto a discutir. Yo… le he puesto nervioso y ha sido cuando le ha dado…

Ayako se levantó y dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo del pelirrojo.

- No ha sido culpa tuya, tonto. Rukawa está muy débil y por eso su corazón se ha parado.

- …

- Venga, no le des más vueltas.

- Está bien. Por cierto, cuando ha llegado el viejo de Okinawa?

- Esta mañana muy temprano. En cuanto me lo he encontrado por la escuela le he contado lo que había pasado y hemos venido en taxi hacia aquí.

- Crees… crees que él hará reaccionar al zorro?

- Esperemos que sí…

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **Antes de nada quiero pedir perdón, releyendo lo que escribí me he dado cuenta de que he sido una borde. Lo siento mucho chicas, en realidad nunca he considerado dejar un fic a medias, son demasiados meses leyendo los de otros autores y cada vez que me encontraba con uno inacabado me daba mucha pena, así que me prometí no hacer lo mismo. Pero me desanimé mucho porque digamos que esta historia era mi "gran proyecto", pensada como ya dije mucho antes que 'Vuelve conmigo', y al ver que no cuajaba pues no sé… bueno mejor me paso a explicarme una por una - 

**Kaehana9: **ojalá tengas razón... por cierto 'kodoku' significa 'soledad', si tienes Naruto en fansub, creo que es en el tercer capítulo, Sasuke le explica a Sakura que la soledad es un sentimiento que no puede compararse con el de un regaño de tus padres, y pronuncia la palabra con un tono tan triste que se me quedó grabada… Cuanto a Rukawa aunque lo pinte tan inseguro de si mismo fíjate que frente a los demás se comporta igual.

**Tsuki-ummi kaze: **claro que lo seguiré, respecto a lo de hacer los capítulos más largos… se hará lo que se pueda… aix es que tengo un trauma con eso XDDD Muchas gracias por los ánimos.

**Elena: **mmm las dos cosas… verás te explico: como he dicho hace muchos meses que me paseo por páginas llenas de fanfics de SD, tanto que llegó un momento que me encontraba por todo los mismos fics excepto en las webs que como fanfiction actualizan casi a diario. Aún así yo pensaba que tardaban mucho en aparecer nuevos fics, hasta que un día pensé: 'Y si las demás están esperando lo mismo? No tendrías que colaborar tú también?' Así que decidí, a pesar de haber estudiado ciencias en lugar de letras XD, que yo también haría un esfuerzo y pondría mi granito de arena, es decir, mis fics. Por eso aparte del orgullo de ver mi historia publicada podría decirse que sí, que yo escribo para otros. Aún así gracias por el tirón de orejas, me lo merecía XD!

**Plam:** aparte de que no sea yaoi también pensé que quizás es que al decir que sería larga, no sé (Había pensado dos partes de 8 capítulos cada una, pero no capítulos tan cortos como en mi primer fic, por eso lo he considerado un fic largo). Y es que si una historia de amistad hanaru no convence, lo que tenía pensado para la segunda parte creo que en general convencerá menos… aix no sé! Ya veremos, esta primera parte la termino como que me llamo Khira, digooo Maribel (encantada XD)

**Lizeth:** nada nada, que se me ha ido la olla jeje. Ahora en serio, gracias por el review, y espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Hipolita:** ya, y vaya regañina que me han dado en todos (-'). Besos y muchas gracias.

**Nikie:** ay me alegro que le hayas dado una oportunidad, miraré de no decepcionar. Por cierto de donde eres, paisana?

**Abuelitnt: **es que en esta web no puedes ver las lecturas (o yo no lo he encontrado), en otras paginas sí, por ejemplo en una web aunque solo tenga 3 reviews del segundo cap de 'vuelve conmigo' en mi cuenta puedo ver que lo han leído 30 personas y eso anima mucho a seguir, la verdad…

**Mari: **espero que aunque no sea yaoi el fic te guste, como ya he dicho aunque no sea en la cama los protas absolutos son ru y hana.

**ll Vanne ll**la verdad es que ya me lo están pidiendo, pero esta es de las pocas web que admiten fics no yaoi de SD así que tengo que aprovechar. Me alegro mucho de que te guste tal como es

**Bubley: **no, no y definitivamente no! Si fuera así lo diría directamente, hay muchas autoras que lo hacen ('sin reviews no hay continuación', dicho de otra manera, claro), pero de veras que no era esa mi intención, más bien pensé después de escribir eso que me mandaríais a tomar por saco…

**Merjonic: **ya te dije que ni caso, un mal día… pero por supuesto lo habría continuado aunque tu fueras la única lectora! Un beso muy grande

**Sakare: **kodoku significa soledad, y no puedo publicarlo en amor-yaoi porque sólo admiten fics yaoi, y este no lo es, aún así te pido que le des una oportunidad, eres de mis lectoras favoritas!

Para compensar me he puesto las pilas y aquí tenéis el siguiente cap.

Muchos besos y gomen nasai.

Khira-chan


	5. Capítulo 5

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 5 **

Rukawa se despertó y lo primero que vio fue un destello.

- Se-sensei?

- Hola Rukawa.

- Pe-pensaba que estaba en Okinawa.

- Al final mi mujer y yo decidimos regresar antes de lo previsto.

- Ah…

Entonces recordó la visita de cierto pelirrojo, pero no el momento en que se había ido.

- Qué ha pasado…?

- Has sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria.

El chico pálido le miró sorprendido.

- No crees que ya es suficiente? - preguntó el entrenador.

- Uh?

- Hasta cuando piensas seguir lastimándote de esta manera?

- …

Al no recibir respuesta, el entrenador Anzai suspiró y se acomodó las gafas.

- Mira Rukawa… vomitar es como fumar: un mal vicio que no se puede dejar a no ser que se realmente se quiera. Así que dime, quieres dejarlo o prefieres continuar hasta morirte?

Rukawa notaba un nudo en su maltrecha garganta que le impedía hablar.

- Si te decides a dejarlo yo te ayudaré, pero si no, dímelo y no perderé más el tiempo contigo.

El nudo persistía y el chico sentía que si no decía nada aquel hombre se iría, dejándole solo… como siempre había estado. Y como confirmación a sus temores, el entrenador Anzai se levantó. Eso le hizo reaccionar.

- No! – exclamó incorporándose y alargando su mano hacia él, pero recogiéndola de inmediato – No me deje aquí… por favor… - imploró.

El entrenador Anzai se sentó de nuevo y puso su mano encima de la de su jugador estrella.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré.

oooooooooooooooo

Sakuragi se levantó al ver al entrenador Anzai salir de la habitación de Rukawa.

- Se ha despertado?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Y Ayako?

- Ha ido al baño.

- En cuanto vuelva podéis marcharos a la escuela. Yo me quedaré por aquí un rato más.

- Dime viejo… que va a pasar ahora con el kit… con Rukawa?

El entrenador Anzai miró a los ojos castaños que lucían preocupados, y una idea le vino a la mente.

- Sakuragi… que vas a hacer durante las vacaciones de navidad?

- Las vacaciones de navidad? – la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa – Pues… salir con los amigos y acudir a las aburridas cenas en casa de los familiares de mi madre, supongo.

- Te gustaría pasarlas en mi casa de campo y hacer un entrenamiento especial de baloncesto?

- En su casa? Entrenamiento especial?

- Ajá.

Recordó el entrenamiento de los 20.000 tiros que realizó con el gordito en verano y lo mucho que aprendió esa semana. No podía rechazar ninguna propuesta de su entrenador, pues era como rechazar una oportunidad de superar al…

- Pero… y Rukawa?

- Rukawa también vendrá.

oooooooo

Una pareja formada por un chico alto con el cabello teñido de rojo y una chica menuda y castaña paseaban por un parque cogidos de la mano mientras charlaban.

- Me da mucha pena pensar que no voy a verte en dos semanas, Hana-kun – dijo Haruko.

- A mi también. Pero te prometo que te llamaré por teléfono siempre que pueda.

- Tu madre no se enfadó al decirle que no ibas a pasar las navidades con ella?

- Un poco. Pero se lo expliqué todo y comprendió que era importante que fuera.

Haruko entendió que era lo que le había explicado a su madre.

- Espero que Rukawa se mejore en casa del entrenador Anzai. Y nada de peleas, entendido? – amenazó cariñosamente la chica.

- Se hará lo que se pueda – sonrió Sakuragi.

- Menos mal que el entrenador ha conseguido que le dieran el alta. Sino tendría que haber pasado las navidades solo en el hospital.

- Sí, es increíble que sus padres no se hayan dignado a aparecer después de que el gordito consiguiera hablar con ellos – dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. _Qué clase de padres tiene el kitsune?_

- Ya hemos llegado a mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme.

Sakuragi se detuvo enfrente de su novia. _Es tan hermosa…, _pensó. Se agachó un poco (bastante) y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Pero esta vez no se separó enseguida, como había hecho hasta entonces, sino que empezó a juguetear con ellos. Haruko estaba algo sorprendida, pero se dejó llevar y después de unos segundos estaban besándose apasionadamente. A causa de la falta de práctica tuvieron que separarse momentos después para coger aire; ambos estaban ruborizados.

- Si-si puedo te llamaré esta misma noche cuando lleguemos – tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

- De-de acuerdo. Adiós – Haruko sonrió y se despidió con un gesto antes de entrar en la casa.

Sakuragi aún seguía ruborizado cuando se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su casa. Miró la hora en su reloj y apresuró el paso, pues eran ya las seis y cuarto de la tarde y el entrenador Anzai le había dicho que pasarían a recogerle a las seis y media.

Ya se había despedido de su madre y hacía 10 minutos que estaba en la puerta de su casa cuando apareció el coche del gordito, aunque no era él quién conducía, sino su mujer. Sakuragi saludó a ambos y se metió en el coche después de dejar su bolsa en el maletero.

- Estoy muy contenta de que hayas aceptado pasar estas fiestas con nosotros, Sakuragi-kun – dijo la señora Anzai.

- El gusto es del tensai.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde el coche se detenía delante de lo que supuso sería la casa de Rukawa.

_Vaya lujo, _pensó al observar lo que parecía una mansión.

En seguida un chico moreno, alto y muy delgado salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió al coche, deteniéndose en seco al darse cuenta de quien era el ocupante del asiento de atrás del vehículo. Con claro gesto de fastidio metió también su bolsa en el maletero y entró en el coche.

- Buenas tardes Rukawa-kun – saludó la pareja.

- Hola – murmuró Sakuragi. No se habían visto desde el día que fue a verle al hospital, y de eso hacía ya una semana.

- Buenas tardes – gruñó sin mirar al chico que había sentado a su lado.

_Creo que no se alegra mucho de verme aquí, _pensó el pelirrojo.

- Como ves también hemos invitado a Sakuragi-kun – dijo el señor Anzai mientras su mujer arrancaba de nuevo.

- …

- Bueno chicos, poneos cómodos que hay una hora de camino.

Sakuragi se hundió en el asiento mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad que dejaban atrás. Al cabo de un rato miró de reojo a su compañero de equipo, y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al comprobar que ya estaba completamente dormido.

oooooooooooooooo

- Bien, ya hemos llegado – dijo la señora Anzai.

Sakuragi se desperezó y miró el lugar. Era más o menos como se la había imaginado: una agradable casita de campo típica japonesa de dos plantas se dejaba ver a través de la única puerta de un murete de piedra que la rodeaba.

- Ey, zorro dormilón! Despierta! – llamó Sakuragi al ver que el kitsune seguía sobando. Al ver que no se movía, lo zarandeó suavemente.

- No perdonaré a los que me molesten mientras duermo… – murmuró mientras daba un manotazo a la cara del pelirrojo.

- Auch! – exclamó éste, pero decidió controlarse y no devolver el golpe.

Rukawa abrió finalmente los ojos, y al darse cuenta de que el coche estaba detenido salió de él después de mirar un momento con indiferencia a Sakuragi.

_Maldito zorro…, _pensó. _Como odio que me mire así._

Entraron en la casa, que se veía muy linda, aunque se notaba que hacía meses que nadie la habitaba. La decoración era una mezcla entre el estilo oriental y el occidental.

- Venid, os enseñaré la que será vuestra habitación – dijo la señora Anzai empezando a subir las escaleras.

- "Nuestra" habitación? – repitieron incrédulos dos chicos a la vez, para luego mirarse con chispas en los ojos.

- Un momento viejo! Tú no dijiste nada de compartir habitación con este zorro apestoso! – se quejó Sakuragi mientras daba palmadas en la papada de su entrenador.

- Ho ho ho…

- Además no me creo que esta casa tan grande sólo tenga dos habitaciones! Esto es una broma pesada, verdad, viejo!

- Ho ho ho…

- Deja de quejarte y sube, doa'ho – dijo Rukawa con voz de fastidio mientras subía por las escaleras.

Sakuragi soltó la papada del entrenador y miró furioso hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el kitsune. _Al menos me ha dirigido por fin la palabra, _pensó aliviado.

- Sakuragi…

El pelirrojo se volteó de nuevo hacia el gordito, sorprendido del tono serio de su voz.

- Tú te encargarás de vigilar a Rukawa por las noches.

- Nani? – exclamó. Vigilar al kitsune?

- Ahora sube a la habitación. Luego os enseñaremos el resto de la casa – ordenó el entrenador, y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sakuragi obedeció y subió las escaleras. Vio una habitación con la puerta abierta y entró. Dentro estaban Rukawa y la señora Anzai sacando unos futones del armario.

- Deje, yo le ayudaré – ofreció el pelirrojo dejando su bolsa en el suelo.

La señora Anzai se retiró y Sakuragi ocupó su lugar. Entre los dos chicos terminaron de sacar los futones y los extendieron en el suelo.

- Muy bien, chicos – dijo la mujer – Ahora os mostraré el resto de la casa.

La casa en efecto tenía más habitaciones, pero Sakuragi no dijo nada más sobre el tema. En el piso de abajo se reunieron de nuevo con el entrenador Anzai. Después de visitar la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina, el pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Ey viejo! Y dónde se supone que entrenaremos?

- Ho ho ho… seguidme.

Los cuatro salieron al jardín por la parte de atrás de la casa. Al momento se divisó una canasta.

- Eso es… - empezó Sakuragi.

Siguieron caminando atravesando el jardín hasta llegar al lugar.

- …una cancha privada! Qué pasada!

A Rukawa pareció gustarle también el sitio donde practicarían; aunque su expresión no había cambiado demasiado, le brillaban los ojos.

- Bueno chicos, ya tendréis tiempo de sobra para contemplarla bien – rió la señora Anzai – Ahora entrad y poneos cómodos que enseguida estará la cena lista.

Al escuchar la última frase Sakuragi no pudo evitar mirar a Rukawa, quien pareció no inmutarse.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban todos sentados en el comedor ante un humeante plato de ramen.

- Itadakimasu!

El señor y la señora Anzai empezaron a comer, así que Sakuragi no tardó en hacer lo mismo, muerto de hambre como estaba. Disimuladamente observaba a Rukawa, quien tenía los palillos en la mano, pero parecía no decidirse.

- Rukawa-kun, no hace falta que te lo termines si no quieres – dijo cariñosamente la señora Anzai.

- Eh… si.

Sakuragi observó que el kitsune se llevaba unos cuantos fideos a la boca y los masticaba, pero en el momento de tragarlos un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Tiene la garganta tan dañada que aunque quisiera creemos que no sería capaz de comer nada sólido

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Pero Rukawa siguió comiendo sin prisa pero sin pausa, y para cuando los demás terminaron él también casi había acabado.

Los chicos ayudaron a quitar la mesa y también se ofrecieron para fregar los platos, pero la señora Anzai les dijo sonriente que no hacía falta y que podían ir a la sala de estar. Ambos salieron de la cocina y Sakuragi se encaminó a la salita, pero Rukawa tomó otro camino.

Entró en el baño.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en el pasillo observando la puerta cerrada.

_No me digas que será tan estúpido como para…_

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su brazo. Era el entrenador Anzai, quien le indicó con un gesto que le acompañara. Una vez sentados en uno de los sofás que había en la sala de estar, el entrenador empezó a hablar en voz baja.

- Rukawa me prometió no volver a vomitar porque le amenacé con llevarle de vuelta al hospital si lo hacía, así que no se forzará ahora porque sabe que podría oírle.

Por el tono de sus palabras, Sakuragi comprendió que el gordito ni confiaba en la promesa de Rukawa, ni tampoco tenía ninguna intención de cumplir su amenaza.

- Así que si se fuerza, será…

- Por las noches.

- Eso es.

- Y qué hago si veo que se levanta para vomitar?

- Sólo cuéntamelo por la mañana.

- Está bien… - aceptó Sakuragi no muy convencido.

El gordito encendió la televisión y minutos después ambos empezaron a comentar animadamente la programación. Entonces entró Rukawa en la sala y al ver a entrenador y pupilo hablar tan en confianza, se sintió fuera de lugar…

- Sensei, si no le importa yo me voy a acostar.

- Claro que no, Rukawa. Aunque mañana sea nochebuena os tendréis que levantar temprano. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - murmuró antes de desaparecer de nuevo por el pasillo.

Una hora más tarde Sakuragi entraba en la habitación compartida. Se desnudó, se puso el pijama y se metió en el futón, no sin antes observar el rostro dormido de su compañero. Mientras le miraba, Sakuragi se preguntó si realmente odiaba a ese chico de cabellos oscuros y tez pálida, y recordó cuando se conocieron.

_Qué habría pasado entre nosotros si no me hubiera enamorado de Haruko? Habríamos sido amigos?_

_No._

_Rukawa no tiene amigos._

_Ni familia que le ayude._

_No tiene a nadie._

_Está solo._

oooooooooooooooo

No supo que era lo que le había despertado. Miró el reloj: era casi la una de la madrugada. Mediodormido, se dio la vuelta en el futón para acomodarse de nuevo. Se incorporó de golpe.

El otro futón estaba vacío.

_Kuso!_

Se levantó de un salto y salió al pasillo. Se disponía a mirar primero en el baño de la planta piso cuando vio una figura sentada en las escaleras. Bajó unos cuantos escalones y se sentó junto a ella.

Rukawa estaba sentado un poco ladeado, apoyándose en la barandilla, con los brazos rodeando su estómago, y temblaba. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y una fina capa de sudor le cubría el rostro.

- Qué te pasa? – susurró Sakuragi.

Al no obtener respuesta, el pelirrojo alargó su mano hasta tocar el hombro de Rukawa, pero éste, nada más notar el contacto, se apartó.

- Déjame… - murmuró con voz apenas audible.

Sakuragi bufó. Porqué siempre tenía que ser así?

- Sólo dime que te pasa, de lo contrario no puedo ayudarte – dijo intentando conservar la calma y el tono de voz.

- Y desde cuando tú quieres ayudarme a mí? – Rukawa había abierto los ojos y le miraba con el mismo gesto desafiante que le había dedicado en el hospital.

- Supongo que desde que empezaste a comportarte como un imbécil.

- Y eso que más te da? Tú mismo lo dijiste: "No me importa lo más mínimo lo que te pase", recuerdas?

Al escuchar sus propias palabras en boca del kitsune, Sakuragi se sintió miserable.

- Yo… siento mucho haberte dicho eso, porque no es verdad. Sí que me importa lo que te pase.

Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco más, sorprendidos e incrédulos, pero enseguida se cerraron acompañados de un quejido.

- Ey! – exclamó Sakuragi - Vamos, qué sucede?

- … - el chico moreno rodeó aún más fuerte su estómago con los brazos mientras se mordía el labio.

- Te duele el estómago?

- ...

- Ok, si no vas a decirme nada iré a avisar al viejo de que te encuentras mal.

El pelirrojo hizo amago de levantarse, pero un brazo le detuvo.

- No… espera… - ya no había desafío en los ojos de Rukawa, tan sólo cansancio – No le digas nada al entrenador, por favor…

- Está bien… Dime, es el estómago?

- Sí…

- Has vomitado esta noche?

Se esperaba la pregunta, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo cuando contestó.

- No.

- Entonces seguramente lo que le pasa a tu estómago es que hacía mucho que no trabajaba…

- El médico ya me avisó que me pasaría…

- Te dijo que hacer? Te dio algún medicamento o algo?

- No. Dijo que tendría que aguantarme.

- Entiendo… Por cierto, qué haces aquí?

- No lo sé… necesitaba moverme un poco.

- Volvamos a la habitación, aquí hace mucho frío.

- Está bien…

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron en silencio a la habitación que compartían. Una vez dentro se acostaron; Rukawa seguía con un brazo agarrado a su estómago, pero ya no temblaba.

- Intenta dormir, y si mañana no te encuentras mejor tú mismo deberías decírselo al viejo – dijo Sakuragi.

- …

- Haz lo que quieras… - murmuró el pelirrojo antes de cerrar los ojos.

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** me he decidido a hacer la segunda parte, ahora mi duda es si debería publicarla como un fic aparte o a continuación...?

**Elena:** la verdad es que la falta de inspiración sí es un motivo para desanimarse... a veces me paso media hora para escribir tres líneas y es desesperante... pero se compensa cuando en diez minutos se escriben dos páginas XDD.

**Bubley:** espero que no te decepcione la historia, porque con este capítulo entramos ya en la segunda mitad (van a ser 8 capis), y que sigas dejándome reviews. Muchos besos!

**Kaehana9:** ya, pero el número de reviews no significa que la historia sea buena... aún así me animan mucho la verdad XD

**Sakare:** no habrá shonen ai, lo siento, y menos si hay quien me dice que por fin una historia no-yaoi jeje. Pero como habrás visto mi carrera de escritora yaoi no acabó con 'Vuelve conmigo', te invito a leer también 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Besos!

**Tsuki-ummi kaze:** la verdad es que no controlo mucho con la extensión de los capítulos, pero en cuanto a actualizar rápido no creo que nadie se queje, no? Soy Khira-flash MUAHAHAHA!

**Lizeth:** papiri... qué! Defíneme eso plis XD No lo había oído en mi vida jaja.

**Balucita:** como diría uno de mis compañeros de curro, me alegro de que me hagas esa pregunta XD! Cualquiera que haya visto Slam Dunk o leído el manga sabrá que Inoue no da ninguna explicación del porqué del carácter tan retraído de Rukawa. Y ese carácter no son imaginaciones nuestras, ya que durante el partido contra el Kainan, hay unos chicos de Tomigaoka en las gradas y uno comenta literalmente 'Su personalidad es muy cerrada y antisocial'. Nadie más que yo se preguntó porqué? La explicación que más nos gusta a las fans del yaoi es, supongo, que Rukawa es gay y por eso tiene miedo de la intimidad con los demás (recomiendo leer 'Dejando de huir' de Duare, un fic fantástico y el más realista de la pareja rusen que he leído hasta ahora, pero lamentablemente inacabado TT). Pero hay muuuchas posibilidades más, y la que pensé para este fic fue una enfermedad psíquica cuyos síntomas no físicos (inseguridad, alejamiento de los demás, etc) se parecieran a la personalidad de Rukawa.

**Sabrina:** de veras que me alegra un montón saber que lo estás leyendo, ahora le echaré aún más ganas! Besoss

Khira-chan


	6. Capítulo 6

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 6**

- Muy bien, chicos. Ahora que ya habéis calentado empezaremos con vuestro entrenamiento especial de navidad. El objetivo de hoy es que tú, Sakuragi, aprendas de la técnica de Rukawa en defensa – dijo el entrenador Anzai.

- Nani? Otra vez con eso? Porqué un tensai como yo tiene que aprender de este kitsune? – se quejó Sakuragi.

- Doa'ho…

- Rukawa temeee! A quién llamas doa'ho?

- Al único que hay aquí…

Sakuragi estuvo a punto de agarrar a Rukawa de la camiseta, pero vio el destello de las gafas del gordito y se contuvo.

- Ho ho ho… - el entrenador Anzai abrió una libreta que tenía entre las manos y continuó hablando – Veamos Sakuragi, aunque has mejorado mucho en defensa, tu promedio de faltas por partido es el más alto del equipo, 3'5, mientras que el de Rukawa es el más bajo, tan sólo 1'8.

- Eso es porque yo me esfuerzo mucho más que él… - masculló el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados.

- No es cuestión de esfuerzo, sino de práctica. Rukawa lleva mucho más tiempo jugando al baloncesto que tú…

- Pues claro, sino fuera por eso hace mucho que le habría superado…

_Seguramente, _pensó Rukawa sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho.

- …lo que sumado a sus reflejos le permite realizar una defensa casi perfecta en los partidos…

- Ja! Tú mismo lo has dicho viejo, 'casi', mientras que la técnica del tensai es completamente perfecta…

- …de hecho, en ese aspecto me supera en mi época de profesional…

- Qué!

- …así que aprenderás mejor de él que de mí.

Sakuragi estaba rojo de rabia, mientras que Rukawa tenía la expresión de siempre. El entrenador Anzai cogió el balón que había en sus pies y se lo pasó al pelirrojo.

- Tú atacarás primero. Fíjate en los movimientos de Rukawa, y dentro de 15 minutos cambiaréis.

Rukawa y Sakuragi se acercaron a una de las canastas.

_Será la segunda vez que nos enfrentamos en un uno contra uno, _pensó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a botar el balón ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules. _La primera vez no logré siquiera lanzar a canasta, _recordó con amargura, _pero esta vez será diferente._

Sakuragi intentó acercarse a la zona bajo la canasta pero Rukawa se lo impidió. Empezó a botar el balón de espaldas e hizo el amago de girarse hacia la derecha. Pensó que el zorro se lo habría tragado, pero al girarse hacia la izquierda el balón le fue arrebatado de las manos.

- Nani?

- Demasiado obvio – murmuró el chico más bajo botando el balón que hacía un momento tenía él.

_Mierdaaa._

Rukawa le devolvió el balón y Sakuragi se preparó de nuevo para atacar. Esta vez intentó hacer la finta que le enseñó Ryota, pero Rukawa tampoco cayó y a los dos segundos tenía de nuevo el balón en sus manos.

_Maldita sea… si hasta el mono del Kainan se lo tragó._

La tercera vez decidió tirar de verdad en lugar de hacer la finta, pero Rukawa le hizo un tapón.

Al pelirrojo se le agotaban las ideas…

Siguieron con jugadas similares hasta que el entrenador Anzai se acercó para indicarles que ya habían pasado los 15 minutos. Si cuando el gordito afirmaba que Rukawa era mejor que él en defensa Sakuragi estaba rojo de rabia, ahora estaba morado.

_Mierda… mierdaaa._

- Y bien Sakuragi, te habrás fijado que la defensa de Rukawa no es nada fácil de superar.

- …

- Ahora será Rukawa el que ataque.

Volvieron a situarse en posición. Rukawa empezó a botar con calma la pelota.

_Tengo que impedir que enceste como sea._

De pronto hizo un cambio de ritmo, superó a Sakuragi por su izquierda y encestó con un tiro en bandeja.

- Aahhh mierdaa! – gritaba el pelirrojo mientras pateaba el suelo.

- Vamos, otra vez – dijo el entrenador Anzai.

_Esta vez lo conseguiré._

Rukawa intentó superar al pelirrojo de nuevo por su lado izquierdo, pero no pudo.

_Vamos, vamos._

El chico moreno intentó entrar en zona unas cuantas veces, pero Sakuragi estaba bien posicionado y no lo logró. Entonces hizo un giro rápido y se dispuso a saltar: el pelirrojo saltó antes y Rukawa aprovechó para fintar.

_Era un amago!_

Una vez hubo pasado al pelirrojo saltó para lanzar a canasta, pero una mano que chocó por detrás con la suya le desvió el tiro.

_Bien!_

-Falta! – dijo el entrenador haciendo sonar el silbato que llevaba al cuello.

- QUÉEE?

- Le has dado en la mano.

- No es verdad! Ha sido un tapón perfecto!

- Cállate e inténtalo de nuevo – dijo Rukawa mientras recogía el balón.

Sakuragi bufó pero se calló y se colocó en posición de nuevo. Cuando Rukawa se situó frente a él, se fijó en que su rival empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

_Ya está cansado…_

Pero a pesar de ello, Rukawa superó a Sakuragi en todas las jugadas siguientes, hasta que el entrenador se acercó para indicarles que ya habían pasado otros 15 minutos.

Mientras el entrenador Anzai daba consejos a un furioso Sakuragi, Rukawa aprovechó para beber agua; apenas unos sorbos, pues cada uno era un martirio para su maltrecha garganta. Inconscientemente se palpó el estómago con una mano y recordó que la noche anterior no había vomitado. Sintió una mezcla entre alivio y temor.

- Por hoy es todo – oyó que decía el entrenador.

oooooooooooooooo

-Yakisoba! – exclamó Sakuragi – Es mi plato favorito!

- Oh de verdad? Entonces tendré que cocinarlo más a menudo – dijo sonriente la señora Anzai.

Rukawa miró el plato con desconfianza. Lo cierto es que la noche anterior lo había pasado muy mal con el ramen. Pero tenía que hacerlo, el entrenador Anzai se lo había dejado muy claro: o colaboraba o le mandaba de vuelta al hospital.

_Eso sí que no._

Cogió los palillos y después del consabido 'itadakimasu' empezó a comer el primero, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía cuando tragaba. Sakuragi y los Anzai le miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada.

Después de comer, Sakuragi pidió permiso para llamar por teléfono. Habló unos minutos con su madre, y después llamó a Haruko.

- Moshi moshi? Haruko Akagi al habla.

- Hola Haruko-chan!

- Hana-kun! Qué alegría que me hayas llamado tan pronto!

- Quería llamarte ayer, pero se me hizo tarde.

- No pasa nada. Que tal en casa del entrenador Anzai?

- Muy bien. Tiene una casa enorme, y sabes que? Una cancha de baloncesto privada!

- De verdad? Bueno, no me extraña, Anzai-sensei fue un jugador muy famoso en su época. Seguro que no tuvo problemas para ahorrar jaja.

- Y que lo digas.

- Y como está Rukawa?

- Insoportable, como siempre…

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

- Ya lo sé. No sé que decirte, no llevamos ni un día aquí.

- Entiendo. Ojalá se recupere pronto.

- Sí…, bueno te dejo que en realidad sólo he pedido permiso para llamar a casa.

- Ok. Pero no tardes mucho en llamarme de nuevo, por favor.

- Claro que no.

- Que pases una feliz Nochebuena.

- Tú también, Haruko.

- Adiós!

- Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la salita. Los señores Anzai estaban en un sofá mirando la televisión, y Rukawa… Rukawa estaba dormido en el otro sofá.

_Zorro dormilón… aunque hoy tiene excusa, pues no ha pasado muy buena noche que digamos. _

Se sentó en el mismo sofá que Rukawa, a una distancia prudente para no molestarlo.

- Oye viejo, te importa si dentro de un rato voy a la cancha a practicar?

- Claro que no. Puedes ir cuando quieras.

- Gracias.

Después de hacer la digestión, Sakuragi pasó toda la tarde practicando tiros en salto. Cuando entró de nuevo en la casa, la señora Anzai estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y Rukawa seguía durmiendo en el sofá, ahora acompañado del gordito.

_Vaya dos, _pensó Sakuragi.

- Huele muy bien! – exclamó entrando en la cocina.

- Hola Sakuragi-kun! Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

- Muy bien. La puedo ayudar en algo?

- Pues sí, me podrías poner la mesa si no te importa.

- Claro que no.

Sakuragi cogió los platos y cubiertos y los colocó en la mesa del comedor. Cuando volvió a la cocina se sentó en una silla esperando que la mujer le mandara otra cosa.

- Siempre celebran la nochebuena solos? – preguntó.

- Desde que nuestra única hija, Ayumi, se casó. Los padres de nuestro yerno viven en Osaka, y ahí es donde están Ayumi y su marido ahora. Pero año nuevo sí que lo pasan con nosotros. Menos mal, hace meses que no les vemos, y echo mucho de menos a Takeshi.

- Takeshi? Quién es?

- Es nuestro nieto.

- Vaya, no sabía que eran abuelos.

- Pues sí. Tiene 5 años y es un diablillo – dijo sonriente la señora Anzai – Por cierto, está mi marido aún en la sala?

- Sí, se ha quedado frito en el sofá, igual que el kitsu… que Rukawa.

La señora Anzai dejó una olla en el fuego y se sentó frente a Sakuragi.

- Rukawa y tú no sois muy amigos, verdad?

- La verdad es que no…

- Porqué no? Si no es mucho pedir.

- No empezamos con buen pie…

- Pero tú le aprecias.

- Que yo aprecio a Rukawa! – exclamó haciéndose el ofendido.

- Porque sino aceptaste venir a aquí?

- El viejo me propuso un entrenamiento especial…

- Sólo por eso?

Sakuragi dudó. Lo cierto es que aceptó después de saber que el kitsune también vendría… La señora Anzai no quiso insistir más y le pidió que fuera a avisar a los dos dormilones que la cena de nochebuena estaba casi lista.

oooooooo

**N/A: **Wenas! En este cap no pasa nada interesante, pero es que si añadía lo siguiente se me hacía muy largo, así que lo dejo para la próxima actualización. Por cierto di una información errónea en el pasado cap en las notas de autora: dije que 'Dejando de huir' de Duare está inacabado, cuando lo que está inacabado es la segunda parte, 'Suavemente' (es que van tan seguidos que siempre los recuerdo como un único fic). Después de aclarar eso pasemos a comentar los reviews:

**ll Vanne ll**la verdad es que me cuesta un montón no ceder a la tentación… esos dos durmiendo bajo el mismo techo… uff uff la imaginación se desborda XD

**Elena: **es que con lo solito que está Rukawa se me vienen a la cabeza mil formas de hacerle sufrir… pero después viene Hana-kun al rescate y eso me encanta! Gracias por el review y muchos besos.

**Merjonic:** ya te lo dije pero por si acaso alguien más se ha confundido, la segunda parte será a partir del cap 9.

**Mari:** me alegro de haber sabido mantener a tu parecer las personalidades originales, porque para mí es de lo más importante. Respecto a la parejita feliz, a mí sólo me gusta HanamichiXHaruko si Rukawa no se queda sólo… así que… habrá que juntarlo con alguien, no?

**Plam: **no te preocupes porque este fic sea bueno o malo no va a quedar inconcluso, palabra!

**Abuelitnt:** que si que si XD. Gracias por dejar review, besos.

**Lizeth: **ya tienes aquí el siguiente capítulo, no es gran cosa pero creo que el siguiente te gustará más, y como ya lo tengo medio escrito no tardaré mucho en subirlo.

**Sakare:** Haruko no es precisamente mi personaje manga favorito, pero lo cierto es que me identifico mucho con ella por un motivo: a su edad yo también creía estar enamorada de un chico con el que apenas me hablaba, y sé que aunque el amor no sea real, el dolor en ese momento sí lo es. Y me encanta cuando ya hacia el final del anime piensa "En Rukawa només hi té el bàsquet i prou, al cap. Mai no hi ha hagut lloc per mi, en els seus pensaments." Aunque en el manga dice "Me pregunto si habrá lugar para mí". Desde ese momento ya no me cae tan mal como al principio cuando descubrí la serie. Pero tranquila que mi pareja favorita sigue siendo ruhana y lo verás en otros fics XD!

**Kaehana9: **eres de las que más reviews me han dejado por ahora, muchas gracias!

**Tincgana:** senru es mi segunda pareja favorita, seguramente algún día escribiré un fic sobre ellos, pero aún no me ha venido la inspiración XD. Rukawa no me ha hecho nada, al contrario, le adoro! Y por eso me gusta ponerlo como protagonista pero que sufra (soy rara, pero no la única XD). Muchas gracias por el review.

Besos

Khira-chan


	7. Capítulo 7

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 7**

Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Sabía que había perdido el control, que su cuerpo estaba en el límite y que no resistiría mucho más.

Sabía que el entrenador Anzai había conseguido que le dieran el alta en el hospital a pesar de la ausencia de sus padres, y que lo había hecho porque creyó en su palabra.

Sabía que podrían oírle. Y que los decepcionaría.

Sabía todo eso.

Y aún así, cerró los ojos y se introdujo los dedos hasta la garganta.

Le vino la primera arcada.

_Un poco más…_

De pronto notó un fuerte agarre en su muñeca. Sin apenas darle tiempo a abrir los ojos sintió como tiraban de él hasta hacerle chocar con la pared del baño.

- QUÉ COÑO HACES, ESTÚPIDO! – gritó un Sakuragi fuera de sí, mientras le agarraba también de la otra muñeca.

Rukawa tenía la cara del pelirrojo tan cerca de la suya que podía notar su aliento mientras le gritaba. No pudo sostener la mirada de esos ojos castaños que le miraban con furia y cerró los suyos de nuevo.

- CONTESTA IMBÉCIL! TE HE PREGUNTADO QUE QUÉ COÑO HACÍAS!

- No… no grites… vas a despertarlos…

- Me da igual! Que se despierten! Que se enteren que no eres más que un maldito mentiroso!

- Yo…

- Tú qué! Vamos di, tú qué!

- …lo siento – dijo abriendo los ojos.

Sakuragi le soltó las muñecas, atónito ante lo que vio en ellos.

Lágrimas.

Rukawa resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No iba a permitir que el doa'ho le viera llorar.

Sakuragi estaba en shock. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el chico orgulloso, altivo y arrogante que tanto detestaba no existía. El verdadero Kaede Rukawa estaba enfrente suyo.

El verdadero Kaede Rukawa era frágil.

Se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron así un rato, Rukawa intentando controlar sus sollozos y Sakuragi intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

En el piso de arriba, una pareja suspiró aliviada al escuchar de nuevo el silencio.

- No vas a bajar? – preguntó la señora Anzai a su marido.

- No. Yo no puedo hacer más por él.

- Sabías que Sakuragi no te iba a hacer caso, verdad?

- Sí. Él es el único que puede ayudar a Rukawa.

- Hiciste bien de quitar el pestillo de los baños…

- …

Cuando Rukawa pareció haberse calmado, Sakuragi decidió que era el momento de hablar.

- Porqué lo haces? – preguntó con voz suave, pero firme.

- No lo sé… - aunque ya no sollozaba, el kitsune seguía con la cara escondida.

- Tienes miedo a engordar y que los demás se burlen de ti, como te ocurrió en Tomigaoka?

Silencio.

- Cómo sabes tú eso? – preguntó al fin con voz tensa – Te lo ha contado Ayako?

- Sí. No la culpes por ello, sólo quiere ayudarte.

- …

- A mí también me gustaría poder ayudarte…

Por fin los ojos azules se dejaron ver de nuevo. Una profunda tristeza se leía en ellos.

- Porqué este cambio?

- Eh?

- Llevas casi un año haciéndome la vida imposible, proclamando a todo el mundo tu desprecio hacia mí, y ahora dices que quieres ayudarme. Porqué? Tanta lástima te doy?

Sakuragi suspiró.

- No. No es lástima. En cuanto a lo de hacerte la vida imposible, lo siento. Me he portado muy mal contigo – cogió aire, lo que tenía que decir a continuación le costaba horrores – Perdóname.

- No – dijo Rukawa sin mirarle.

Una vena apareció en la frente del pelirrojo.

- Rukawa temeeee! Yo me esfuerzo para pedirte disculpas y tú…

- La última vez que acepté tus disculpas me arrojaste a la cabeza todos los balones del gimnasio.

Sakuragi se ruborizó. Era verdad. Y todo porque no quería que fuera él quien le enseñara a hacer los tiros vulgares.

- Tienes razón – el pelirrojo tosió mirando hacia otro lado – Pero no seas tan rencoroso, caray! Tú no eres tampoco ningún santo, sabes? No ha habido entrenamiento o partido que no me hayas insultado.

- De algún modo tenía que defenderme, no?

- Supongo… Oye… no me vas a preguntar porqué te he tratado así todo este tiempo?

- Por Haruko Akagi, tu novia.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia Rukawa, sorprendido.

- Vaya, resulta que sí que te enteras de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

- …

- Al principio sí, fue por ella.

- Al principio?

- Luego fue por envidia.

Ahora el sorprendido era Rukawa.

- Envidia? – repitió.

- Sí… por lo bien que jugabas a básquet, porque tenías mucho éxito con las chicas, porque todo el mundo te admiraba…

- Que tontería… - murmuró mirando el suelo.

- Pensaba que lo tenías todo y yo no tenía nada…

- Soy yo el que te tiene envidia…

Parecía que se iban turnando para sorprenderse.

- Nani!

- Siempre estás rodeado de amigos, ahora incluso tienes novia… Eres fuerte, siempre estás lleno de energía, de vitalidad, y de confianza en ti mismo… nunca te rindes, lo das todo en los partidos… y… y tienes un talento increíble para el básquet…

El mundo se iba a acabar. Kaede Rukawa había dicho que Hanamichi Sakuragi tenía talento!

- Jeh… po-por fin lo reconoces, zorro – balbuceó el pelirrojo intentando poner su voz de tensai, sin éxito.

- …

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario. Era la primera vez que el ambiente entre ellos era relajado, tranquilo. Había muchas cosas en que pensar. _Pero este no es lugar, _pensó Sakuragi, así que se levantó.

- Vayámonos a dormir, mañana tenemos entrenamiento – dijo tendiendo la mano a Rukawa – Una tregua?

Rukawa miró la mano con desconfianza. Una tregua con el doa'ho? Un poco de tranquilidad no le iría mal… Finalmente ofreció también su mano y dejó que el pelirrojo le ayudara a levantarse. Una vez de pie la vista se le nubló y Sakuragi tuvo que sostenerle en brazos para que no se cayera.

- Rukawa!

- E-estoy bien, sólo ha sido un mareo – dijo soltándose del "abrazo" del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi le miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada más.

_Está en las últimas._

_Es que no se da cuenta?_

_Yo no quiero… yo no quiero que se muera._

oooooooooooooooooo

Los días siguientes fueron un poco extraños. Los señores Anzai notaron el cambio que se había producido en la actitud de ambos chicos. Apenas se hablaban, pero cuando lo hacían no era para insultarse, sino que charlaban sobre trivialidades. Parecían dos extraños que acababan de conocerse.

Rukawa ya no estaba tan pálido como cuando salió del hospital, aunque no parecía recuperar peso y seguía agotándose enseguida en los entrenamientos.

A Sakuragi le era imposible mantenerse despierto toda la noche, así que no podía saber si realmente el kitsune había dejado de vomitar la comida o es que ahora iba más alerta para no ser descubierto… Optó por no contarle nada al entrenador Anzai, aunque sospechaba que esa noche el gordito les había oído.

El día de nochevieja llegó a la casa la hija de los Anzai, Ayumi, acompañada de su marido, Tatsuya, y de su hijo. El pequeño Takeshi era en efecto un diablillo, como pudieron comprobar los dos jugadores del Shohoku, convertidos a su pesar en improvisados canguros.

Cuando llegó el momento de cenar, Sakuragi notó que Rukawa estaba más nervioso de lo normal. _Quizás no le guste comer con desconocidos, _pensó. Sin embargo la cena transcurría muy amena; el tema principal, por supuesto, era el baloncesto.

- Y usted también juega a básquet? – preguntó Sakuragi a Ayumi.

- Puedes tutearme, Sakuragi-kun. Yo jugaba en el equipo femenino de mi preparatoria, pero lo dejé al entrar en la universidad. Me habría gustado seguir como amateur, pero no fue posible.

- Porqué no?

- Es muy difícil encontrar chicas de más de 20 años interesadas por el baloncesto…

- Te hubieras apuntado a un equipo amateur masculino – dijo Tatsuya.

- Habría sido demasiado humillante para ellos jajaja.

- Seguramente, eras realmente buena.

- No hables en pasado, cariño, SOY buena – comentó divertida.

- Porqué no se lo demuestras mañana en la cancha? – intervino la señora Anzai.

- Buena idea. Qué dices, Sakuragi?

- Por supuesto. Pero aunque seas la hija del viejo, no podrás vencer a este tensai MUAHAHAHA!

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Ayumi guiñándole un ojo, con lo que el pelirrojo se ruborizó.

- Takeshi, tienes que comértelo todo – susurró Tatsuya a su hijo, a quien no parecía gustarle el toshi-koshi-soba.

- No quiero! – gritó el pequeño.

- Cómo que no? Vamos, que no tenga que enfadarme – intervino su madre.

- Él tampoco come! – exclamó.

Su pequeño dedo señaló a Rukawa, quien levantó la cabeza sorprendido. El niño tenía razón, el chico moreno apenas había probado bocado en toda la cena.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Estaba claro que el entrenador Anzai había prevenido a su familia sobre la enfermedad de Rukawa, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho bastaba verle para intuirlo.

- Rukawa-kun ya ha crecido y por eso no tiene que comer tanto, pero si tú no lo haces te quedarás así de pequeñajo para siempre – dijo Ayumi al fin.

- No! Si él no come yo tampoco!

- No me hagas enfadar, Takeshi!

Entonces Rukawa cogió de nuevo los palillos y empezó a servirse toshi-koshi-soba. Ayumi sonrió.

- Mira, Rukawa está comiendo, así que tú también.

Takeshi se cruzó de brazos y puso morros, pero no le quedó más remedio que terminarse el plato.

Habían acabado de cenar y faltaba aún más de media hora para medianoche. La señora Anzai y su hija estaban en la cocina fregando los platos, mientras que en la sala de estar Sakuragi y el gordito jugaban con Takeshi y Rukawa miraba la televisión.

Tatsuya entró en la salita con un gran bulto negro entre sus brazos.

- Qué es eso, papá? – preguntó Takeshi

- Una guitarra eléctrica – dijo orgulloso Tatsuya abriendo la funda negra.

Sacó la guitarra, la enchufó y se sentó en una silla frente a Sakuragi y su suegro. Rukawa pareció interesado en el instrumento, aunque no se movió del sitio.

- La compré de segunda mano hace unos años, pero apenas la tocaba. Y como nuestro piso es pequeño, el señor Anzai me deja tenerla aquí, para amenizar las fiestas – explicó mientras tocaba unas notas – Vaya, que mal suena…

- Está desafinada – murmuró Rukawa.

Todos se giraron hacia él.

- También sabes tocar? – le preguntó Tatsuya.

Rukawa se ruborizó. _Porqué he abierto la boca, _pensó.

- U-un poco…

- Porqué no la afinas y nos tocas algo? Yo apenas me acuerdo de cómo se hace.

- Eh… no, no…

- Vamos zorro, no te hagas de rogar – insistió Sakuragi. En realidad se moría de curiosidad.

Tatsuya casi le obligó a coger la guitarra, así que no le quedó más remedio que empezar a girar las clavijas para afinarla. Cuando terminó hizo ademán de devolvérsela, pero Tatsuya se negó.

- Vamos, cántanos algo – pidió.

- Ca-cantar?

_Cantar, _repitió mentalmente Sakuragi. _Pero si apenas habla, como va a cantar?_

- Canta, canta, canta, canta! – empezó a gritar Takeshi.

El pelirrojo intentaba contener la risa al ver al pobre Rukawa tan apurado.

Dudó, pero finalmente Rukawa empezó a acariciar las cuerdas y una música inquietante empezó a escucharse en toda la casa.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a cantar…

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

(_Los recuerdos consumen  
Como abriendo la herida  
Estoy escarbando en mí otra vez  
Tú lo asumes todo  
Estoy seguro aquí en mi habitación  
A menos que intente empezar otra vez  
Yo no quiero ser al que  
Las batallas elijan siempre   
Porque por dentro me doy cuenta  
Que yo soy el confundido)  
_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm   
Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

(_No sé porque vale la pena luchar  
O porqué tengo que gritar  
No sé porqué instigo  
Y digo lo que no quiero decir  
No sé como me volví de esta manera  
Yo sé que no está bien  
Así que estoy  
Rompiendo el hábito  
Esta noche)_

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_(Agarrando mi remedio  
Cierro firmemente la puerta  
Intento respirar otra vez  
Lastimé mucho más  
Que en cualquier momento anterior  
No tengo más opciones)_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_(Yo no quiero ser al que  
Las batallas elijan siempre  
Porque por dentro me doy cuenta  
Que yo soy el confundido)  
_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm   
Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

(_No sé porque vale la pena luchar  
O porqué tengo que gritar  
No sé porqué instigo  
Y digo lo que no quiero decir  
No sé como me volví de esta manera   
Nunca estaré bien  
Así que estoy  
Rompiendo el hábito  
Esta noche)_

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_(Lo pintaré en las paredes  
Porque yo soy el que tiene la culpa   
Nunca lucharé otra vez  
Y así es como termina)_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit_  
_Breaking the habit  
Tonight…

_(No sé porque vale la pena luchar  
O porqué tengo que gritar  
Pero ahora tengo un poco de claridad  
Para mostrarte lo que quiero decir  
No sé como me volví de esta manera   
Nunca estaré bien  
Así que estoy  
Rompiendo el hábito  
Rompiendo el hábito  
Esta noche)_

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A:** la canción es 'Breakin the habit' de Linkin Park, recomiendo escucharla ahora mismo e imaginar la cara de sorpresa de todos en la casa al escuchar a Rukawa cantando así XD… claro que cualquier parecido entre la voz de Rukawa (siempre me referiré a las voces japonesas originales, en este caso Hikaru Midorikawa) y la de Chester de Linkin Park será pura coincidencia… pero mi imaginación lo logra XD. Aunque en mi opinión no seria tan extraño que Rukawa supiera cantar, ya que es el único personaje de Slam Dunk al que se muestra interesado en la música, no?

Ya de paso recomiendo tener preparada 'Somewhere I belong' del mismo grupo y que aparecerá en la segunda parte… quién será la voz rapera de Mike? Sorpresa…

Este capítulo personalmente es el que más me gusta, siempre he querido describir una escena en que Sakuragi se de cuenta de que no tiene motivos para odiar a Rukawa porque en realidad su actitud arrogante es una pose, una fachada que oculta un chico sensible que en realidad no soporta comentarios hirientes hacia su persona (exactamente lo que hace el pelirrojo durante toda la serie). Esta es la razón principal por la que me gusta que el personaje que salga mal parado en los fics sea Rukawa y no Hana.

Gracias a Elena, tincgana, kaehana9, abuelitnt, lizeth, lluna kori saishi, Sakare y Balucita por sus reviews.

Besos

Khira-chan


	8. Capítulo 8

**Kodoku (Vol I)**

**Capítulo 8**

Excepto el pequeño Takeshi todos permanecieron despiertos para contemplar el primer amanecer del año y luego se dirigieron en coche al santuario del pueblo más cercano para presentar sus respetos a los Shichifukushin, los Siete Genios de la Buena Suerte.

Cuando volvieron Ayumi propuso a Sakuragi ir a jugar el uno contra uno prometido durante la cena de nochevieja, a lo que el pelirrojo aceptó encantado. Media hora después se arrepentiría, pues la hija de Anzai le dio una paliza.

- Kuso! – exclamó al observar la canasta que significaba el 10-4 y por tanto la victoria de Ayumi.

- Muy bien, mamá! – gritó Takeshi.

- Excelente, cariño! – dijo su marido.

- Eres muy bueno, Sakuragi-kun, sobretodo haciendo amagos. Pero te falla la defensa – dijo la mujer recogiendo el balón del suelo y entregándoselo.

- Ya lo sé… El viejo me ha hecho practicar toda la semana con Rukawa, pero ni así… M_enos mal que el zorro se ha quedado en la casa, sino habría sido humillante._

Al pensar en Rukawa, Sakuragi no pudo evitar recordar una vez más la escena de la noche anterior. Ya había sido una sorpresa que el kitsune supiera hacer algo más que jugar a baloncesto, pero más aún que ese algo fuera cantar. Decir que se había quedado estupefacto al oírle era poco. Tenía su voz grabada en la mente: fuerte pero débil, suave pero raspada, rota… Y esa canción…

- - - Flashback - - -

I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm   
Breaking the habit  
Tonight…

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

_Porqué esa canción precisamente, Rukawa? Es tu manera de decirnos que por fin…?_

- No te desanimes y sigue practicando – la voz de Ayumi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Eh? Ah, claro!

Cuando volvieron a entrar en la casa, oyeron a Rukawa hablar por teléfono en la entrada.

- Sí, estoy mejor… Gracias… No, no hace falta que vengas… Sí, mamá me ha llamado hace un rato… Hasta pronto… Adiós papá.

Cuando hubo colgado, escucharon como subía las escaleras. La señora Anzai salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo y al ver a su hija le dijo:

- Ayumi, esta tarde tienes que ayudarme a hacer un buen pastel.

- Eh? Un pastel?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rukawa-kun!

- Ah sí?

- Nani? El zorro cumple años hoy?

- Su madre ha llamado cuando os habéis ido a jugar y nos lo ha dicho. Si no llega a ser por ella, no nos enteramos!

Sakuragi decidió seguir al zorro. Cuando entró en la habitación lo encontró apoyado en la ventana, mirando al cielo.

- No sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Felicidades – dijo Sakuragi cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Gracias – contestó sin girarse.

- Porqué le has mentido a tu padre?

Ahora sí que Rukawa se giró y miró al pelirrojo fijamente.

- Cómo dices?

- Porqué le has dicho que no hacía falta que viniera?

- Porque es así. No necesito que venga.

- Vamos Rukawa. Es tu padre, claro que le necesitas – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose un poco al otro chico.

- Te he dicho que no! Mi padre se pasa la mayor parte del año viajando, y ha sido así siempre! Cómo quieres que le necesite, si apenas le conozco?

De pronto parecía muy alterado. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y Sakuragi se puso a su lado.

- Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 13 años – dijo con voz apagada.

Rukawa le miró sin decir nada.

- Y siempre me he arrepentido de las cosas que no le dije. Tú aún puedes hacerlo.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Rukawa habló.

- Qué le pasó?

Sakuragi respiró hondo. Aunque había empezado él, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

- Tuvo un… un ataque al corazón.

- …

- Fue… fue culpa mía. _Porqué le cuento esto? _

- Eh? Porqué dices que fue culpa tuya?

- Llegué a mi casa y me encontré a mi padre tirado en el suelo… Como el hospital estaba muy cerca decidí ir corriendo a avisar un médico, pero en la calle me esperaban unos tipos con los que me había peleado minutos antes y me retuvieron… - la voz se le quebró y no pudo seguir hablando. Sus ojos se veían húmedos.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Rukawa estaba confundido al ver así al pelirrojo, y no tenía ni idea de cómo consolarlo.

- Parece que ninguno de los dos somos tan fuertes como pretendemos… – murmuró.

- Jeh… eso parece – murmuró a su vez Sakuragi secándose los ojos con una manga.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

- Rukawa, Sakuragi, dentro de 10 minutos comemos! – era la voz de la señora Anzai.

- Ups, aún tengo que ducharme! – exclamó el pelirrojo cogiendo ropa para cambiarse.

Rukawa abrió la puerta y le dijo a su anfitriona que enseguida bajarían.

- Dime una cosa, zorro – dijo Sakuragi antes de encaminarse al baño – La canción de ayer… lo que decía la letra… eso de romper el hábito…lo piensas en serio?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos castaños.

- Sí.

- Me alegro. De verdad.

oooooooooooooooo

Celebraron el cumpleaños de Rukawa después de la cena comiendo pastel y bebiendo sake, aunque esto último sólo lo hicieron los 'mayores'. Sakuragi se fijó que el kitsune estaba aún más nervioso que la noche anterior. _Me pregunto cuantos cumpleaños habrá pasado solo._

Después de cenar se retiraron todos a sus habitaciones, pues excepto Rukawa y Takeshi ninguno había dormido desde hacía 48 horas.

Rukawa entró el primero en la habitación y empezó a desvestirse. Cuando se hubo puesto el pijama se dio cuenta de que Sakuragi no se había movido de la puerta.

- Qué sucede?

- Yo… te he comprado un regalo.

- No-no hacía falta – murmuró sorprendido.

- Toma – dijo alargándole la mano. Había un paquetito en ella.

El chico moreno cogió el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado. Era una bandana como la que él llevaba en el brazo izquierdo cuando jugaba, pero de color blanco y con un tribal en negro.

- Lo he comprado en los puestos ambulantes que había cerca del templo de esta mañana, las tiendas estaban cerradas… Sé que ya tienes una, pero me fijé que estaba bastante gastada… Espero que te guste, no se me ocurrió otra cosa…

Rukawa levantó la vista del regalo y sonrió.

- Me gusta mucho. Gracias.

Sakuragi se quedó sin respiración. Por un momento vio en él al niño alegre y risueño que le había mostrado Ayako en el vídeo.

- Qué te pasa ahora? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma – dijo Rukawa de nuevo con la expresión de siempre.

- Eh? No, nada. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

El pelirrojo ahora sí empezó a desvestirse, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Rukawa sonriendo.

- Cuando has ido a comprarlo? – preguntó Rukawa ya metido en el futón.

- Esta tarde mientras dormías; Ayumi me acompañó.

- …

Sakuragi se metió también en su futón.

- Oye Rukawa…

- …

- Ya sé que ahora estamos en una tregua, pero he pensado que quizás tú y yo podríamos empezar de cero… y ser amigos.

- …

- Rukawa?

Se incorporó un poco y vio que su compañero de habitación ya se había dormido.

_Será posible…_

oooooooooooooooo

- Preparados? Empezad! – dijo el entrenador Anzai.

Esa mañana los contrincantes no eran Rukawa y Sakuragi, sino que jugaban ellos dos contra Ayumi y Tatsuya. Era la primera vez que los dos chicos jugaban solos contra alguien más, de manera que no les quedaba más remedio que pasarse el balón continuamente. Sin embargo se compenetraban a la perfección, tal y como hicieron en el partido contra el Sannoh.

- Vamos mamá! Vamos papá! – gritaba Takeshi.

Pero Ayumi y Tatsuya no pudieron seguirles el paso. El pelirrojo controlaba todos los rebotes y Rukawa, quien por cierto ya había estrenado la bandana blanca, encestaba desde cualquier posición. El partidillo de veinte minutos acabó con el resultado 34 – 23 favorable a los más jóvenes.

- Uff, estoy reventada! – exclamó Ayumi secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla – Pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Sois muy buenos.

Su marido, sentado a su lado, no hacía más que resoplar. Rukawa también se veía muy cansado; el único que aún estaba en pie era Sakuragi. Después de descansar unos minutos volvieron a la casa e hicieron turnos para ducharse.

Por la tarde Ayumi y su familia se despidieron, después de prometer que irían a verles en algún partido.

Los días siguientes Rukawa y Sakuragi volvieron a entrenar sólo con la compañía del señor Anzai. El pelirrojo consiguió detener a Rukawa unas cuantas veces sin cometer falta, pero él no consiguió superar al kitsune.

Una mañana que el gordito les dejó solos, dos días antes de que acabaran las vacaciones, Sakuragi abandonó unos minutos el entrenamiento para atender una llamada telefónica.

- Lo siento, era Haruko – dijo al regresar a la cancha.

- No pasa nada.

El pelirrojo cogió la botella de agua para beber un poco. Entonces ocurrió algo increíble que le hizo atragantarse: Rukawa inició una conversación.

- Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?

- Cof cof… Cuatro meses. Porqué lo preguntas?

- Por nada.

Sakuragi le miró con curiosidad.

- Tú has tenido novia alguna vez? – preguntó.

- No.

- Yo tampoco… hasta ahora. De hecho mis amigos me conocen como el eterno rechazado.

- El eterno rechazado?

- Sí… por la cantidad de chicas que me rechazaron en la secundaria baja.

- Fueron muchas?

- Bastantes…

- Entiendo.

- Tú te has declarado alguna vez a una chica?

- No.

- Qué tontería te acabo de preguntar.

Rukawa le miró con cara de no entender.

- Porqué? – preguntó.

- Bueno, si no has tenido novia es evidente que es porque nunca te has declarado, ya que cualquier chica a la que le pidieras para salir seguro que te diría que sí.

- …

- Nunca te ha gustado una chica?

- No.

- Y las chicas que se te han declarado a ti? Seguro que han sido bastantes… Porqué no has querido salir con ninguna?

- Porque no me gustan las chicas que creen estar enamoradas de alguien al que ni siquiera conocen…

_Exactamente lo que me dijo Haruko…, _pensó Sakuragi.

- Pero es que tú no te dejas conocer… - murmuró el pelirrojo.

- Puede…

- Aunque creo que yo empiezo a conocerte un poquito.

- No pienso salir contigo, doa'ho – dijo Rukawa muy serio.

Sakuragi no pudo evitar reírse.

- Aunque a mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos… - continuó el kitsune.

El número 10 del Shohoku dejó de reír de inmediato. También?

- Teme! – exclamó – No estabas dormido!

- No…

Rukawa miraba el suelo. Desde que esa noche oyó al pelirrojo hablar sobre ser amigos no había pensado en otra cosa. Nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo. Era posible que él y el doa'ho, después de tantos meses de peleas, insultos y rencores, hicieran finalmente las paces? No conocía del todo la respuesta, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: quería intentarlo.

Levantó la vista al observar la mano de Sakuragi delante suya.

- Bien, entonces a partir de hoy puedes llamarme Hanamichi – dijo el pelirrojo muy sonriente.

- Y tú a mí Kaede – dijo Rukawa devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechándole la mano.

oooooooooooooooo

El trayecto de vuelta se hizo muy corto. Al llegar a la casa de Rukawa, Sakuragi se ofreció a llevarle su bolsa hasta la puerta. El moreno no se opuso puesto que sabía que era una excusa para despedirse sin que estuvieran delante los Anzai.

- Se acabaron las vacaciones – dijo Sakuragi dejando la bolsa en la entrada de la casa.

- Sí…

- La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien, sobretodo estos últimos días.

- Yo también.

- Almorzamos juntos mañana?

- Eh?

- Es lo que hacen los amigos.

- Pero tú siempre almuerzas con Haruko y tu gundam.

- Y a partir de mañana también contigo.

- No sé…

- Nada de 'no sé'. Mañana a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería. Y mira de no atropellarme al llegar con la bicicleta!

- Doa'ho… eres tú el que siempre se pone en mi camino.

Rukawa se quedó mirando a Sakuragi hasta que entró en el coche. Luego cerró la puerta, cogió la bolsa y subió a su habitación. Después bajó de nuevo al salón y se detuvo frente al teléfono. Descolgó y empezó a marcar.

- Papá…? Sí, soy yo… Regular… Verás, me gustaría… si es posible… que pasaras más tiempo en casa… No, no estoy bien, papá… Estoy… estoy cansado de estar solo…

**Fin (de la primera parte)**

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **pues aquí termina la primera parte… que les pareció? Les gustó la manera en que se hicieron amigos o demasiado dramático?

Al final he decidido que publicaré la segunda parte a continuación, así que le cambiaré el título y listos. Pero antes de ponerme con ella terminaré 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' y quizás empiece otro fic, porque se me ocurrió otra idea y quiero empezar a darle forma.

Muchas gracias a kaehana9, Bubley, Nikie, tincgana, Balucita, Elena, Abuelitnt, Oruha Shikijou y Sabrina.

Muchos besos

Khira-chan


	9. Capítulo 9

**Kodoku (Vol II)**

**Capítulo 9**

Era ya el mes de marzo, y la mañana lucía espléndida. Decidió ir a practicar un rato, así que se cambió, introdujo su balón de básquet en una bolsa de deporte y bajó al jardín a por su bicicleta. Al montarse en ella un tonto sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió, pues hacía mucho que no la usaba. El doa'ho le había convencido de ir andando a la escuela con él y Yohei, aunque para ello tuviera que levantarse algo más temprano. También le obligaba a almorzar cada día con ellos, y no le dejaba entrenar solo. Incluso habían estudiado juntos durante los exámenes finales. De hecho, más que su amigo, Sakuragi parecía su niñera.

No podía enfadarse por ello. Desde que hicieron las paces en casa del entrenador Anzai hacía tres meses, el doa'ho se había preocupado más por él que cualquier otra persona en su vida, incluidos sus padres.

Sin embargo su padre le prestaba más atención desde que volvió de viaje y tuvieron una conversación que deberían haber tenido hacía mucho tiempo. Lo primero que hizo su padre al llegar fue poner el grito en el cielo al ver lo delgado que estaba, sobretodo porque le había mentido al decirle que estaba bien. Rukawa admitió por fin que tenía de nuevo problemas con la comida y se armó de valor para confesarle lo mal que le hacía sentir pasar tanto tiempo solo en la casa con la única compañía de la señora de la limpieza que acudía tres veces por semana. Finalmente su padre le prometió que intentaría que otro miembro de su empresa se hiciera cargo de la mayoría de los viajes de negocios necesarios a cambio de que él fuera a un psicólogo. A Rukawa no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

El psicólogo resultó ser psicóloga: una mujer de treinta y pocos años, menuda y castaña, con unos lentes que le resbalaban por la nariz y se los tenía que subir una vez por minuto. Al principio Rukawa pensó que con estar presente en su consulta durante una hora por semana cumpliría la parte del trato que había hecho con su padre, pero la señora Miwa, que así se llamaba la psicóloga, no era de la misma opinión. Bajo la amenaza de doblar la frecuencia de las sesiones en perjuicio de los entrenamientos de baloncesto, consiguió rápidamente la cooperación de Rukawa.

_Al final no fue tan terrible._

Y es que contarle sus miedos y sus inseguridades a una completa desconocida le sirvió, si no para superarlos, si para desahogarse.

Quien sí le ayudó a superar sus miedos, en especial el temor a relacionarse con los demás, fue Sakuragi. El pelirrojo le presentó a sus amigos y al poco tiempo salían todos juntos a menudo, sobretodo los fines de semana. Pero ese domingo Sakuragi tenía una cita importante: iba a comer a casa de Haruko, lo cual significaba que conocería a sus padres oficialmente. No pudo evitar reír interiormente al recordar su cara de susto cuando Haruko se lo anunció.

Pedaleó con fuerza. Le gustaba sentir el viento despeinando aún más sus negros cabellos.

Llegó a una cancha de baloncesto en la que solía practicar a menudo. Al apagar el walkman que siempre llevaba consigo escuchó el sonido de un dribling.

_Mierda, está ocupada._

Una de las canastas llevaba rota varios meses, así que empezó a hacerse a la idea de que o buscaba otra cancha o volvía a casa. Se acercó a la reja que rodeaba el lugar para ver quien estaba jugando. Al distinguir una figura menuda no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Era una chica.

Por su estatura y fisonomía le pareció que era de su edad. Tenía el cabello liso y muy largo, recogido en una coleta alta, e iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos de deporte.

_Juega bastante bien, _pensó. En efecto, la chica no parecía una simple aficionada. Sus movimientos eran precisos, y desde que había empezado a observarla había fallado pocos tiros.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y buscar otro sitio donde practicar, pero unas voces llamaron su atención y se giró de nuevo hacia la cancha. Dos chicos que parecían un poco más jóvenes acababan de entrar en ella y se dirigían hacia la canasta ocupada. Desde donde estaba no podía oír bien la conversación, pero le pareció que discutían, seguramente por la canasta.

Entonces vio como uno de los chicos daba un empujón a la chica y ésta perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo.

_Imbéciles._

Nunca le había gustado meterse en peleas ajenas, pero si había algo que Rukawa no soportaba eran los abusos de fuerza. Dos chicos contra una chica? No iba a permitirlo.

Entró en la cancha y se acercó con paso firme al pequeño grupo. La chica ya se había levantado y no se la veía en absoluto asustada, sino furiosa. Los dos chicos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Y tú que quieres? – preguntó uno con tono despectivo.

- Largaos – dijo en tono que les intimidó.

- Có-como dices?

- Ella estaba primero – dijo mirando a la chica.

Al verla por primera vez de cerca se fijó en que sus ojos, ahora clavados en los suyos propios, tenían un extraño matiz verde.

- Es que lleva más de media hora jugando sola – parecía un niño quejándose a la maestra – nosotros también queremos jugar.

- Os he propuesto de jugar juntos y no habéis querido – intervino la chica de ojos verdes.

- No vamos a jugar contra una chica.

- Y contra un chico y una chica?

- Qué?

_Qué?_

- Ahora somos cuatro, podemos jugar un dos contra dos.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

- Vale – dijeron simplemente.

_Oh no. Donde me he metido?_

- Y tú que dices? – le preguntó la chica ofreciéndole el balón que acababa de recoger del suelo.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la pelota y maldiciendo su suerte. Por un día que se libraba del doa'ho y ahora tenía que jugar un estúpido partido de pareja con una chica contra dos críos maleducados.

- Habías venido también para jugar a básquet, no? – insistió.

La miró a los ojos y asintió.

- Bien! Entonces empecemos!

- Jugamos a 10 puntos?

- Ok.

Sortearon quien sacaba y les tocó a los dos chicos.

- Tú marca al del pendiente en la oreja – le ordenó la chica mientras ella se acercaba al otro.

_Quien se cree que es, _pensó hastiado. Sin embargo no le replicó pues era lo más lógico, ya que el chico del pendiente, aunque más bajo que Rukawa, también pasaba del metro ochenta; mientras que ella y el otro eran más o menos de la misma altura.

El chico al que ella marcaba sacó y le pasó el balón al del pendiente, quien intentó pasar a Rukawa haciéndole una finta. Por supuesto no cayó en el truco y segundos después le hacía un flamante tapón cortesía del Súper-Rookie.

- Buen tapón! – gritó la chica cogiendo el balón en la línea de tres puntos.

- …

Enseguida el chico más bajo empezó a presionarla, y optó por un pase alto a su compañero de equipo que ya estaba bajo el aro. Apenas tuvo el balón en sus manos, Rukawa no dudó. Se elevó de un salto y protagonizó una sonora clavada, dejando a los tres jóvenes con la boca abierta.

El chico más bajo sacó de nuevo, pero el balón fue interceptado por Rukawa y se lo pasó a la chica, quien encestó con un tiro en bandeja. En la siguiente jugada fue ella quien interceptó el balón y lanzó a canasta, pero falló. Sin embargo Rukawa cogió el rebote y encestó.

- Kuso! – exclamó el chico del pendiente mientras sacaba.

Después de unos cuantos pases el balón volvió a las manos de Rukawa y se lo pasó a la chica, quién esta vez sí que encestó.

Por último ella volvió a robar el balón durante un pase y Rukawa anotó. Habían ganado.

Después de tal paliza, los dos chicos no tenían ganas ya ni de molestar, así que recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon sin decir adiós, dejando a los otros dos solos.

- Juegas muy bien – le dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

- Tú también – murmuró Rukawa cogiendo su bolsa.

- Si quieres podemos seguir tú y yo un rato más.

- No, gracias, tengo que irme.

- Porqué?

- Tengo cosas que hacer – mintió. Por qué no quería quedarse? Dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia su bicicleta.

- Espera! – gritó la chica mientras le alcanzaba – Al menos dime como te llamas.

- Kaede Rukawa.

- Yo soy Sae Miyazawa – dijo tendiéndole la mano – Encantada.

Rukawa se sorprendió ante ese gesto, mucho más propio de un chico occidental que de una chica japonesa, pero se la estrechó.

- Igualmente – murmuró.

Sae sonrió divertida ante el gesto confuso del chico de ojos azules y se dirigió de nuevo a la canasta.

_Qué chica tan extraña…_

oooooooooooooooo

El nuevo curso escolar empezaba ese día, y Rukawa, Sakuragi y Yohei se dirigían juntos a su aula.

- Que bien que nos haya tocado juntos – comentaba Yohei.

- Sí, aunque yo preferiría ir a clase con Haruko-chan… - suspiró el pelirrojo.

Rukawa no decía nada, pero estaba muy contento. No sólo porque iría al mismo aula que el doa'ho, sino también por Yohei. Él y el resto de amigos de Sakuragi le habían acogido como uno más de la gundam, y a pesar de sus recelos iniciales, había llegado a sentirse realmente bien entre ellos.

Mientras, en otro aula, Haruko observaba a la chica que se había sentado junto a su pupitre.

_No recuerdo haberla visto en Shohoku el curso pasado, _pensó.

La chica notó que la miraban y se giró hacia Haruko.

- Hola – saludó sonriente.

- Hola! – exclamó Haruko algo sonrojada porque la otra chica le había pillado contemplándola – Esto… eres nueva en Shohoku?

- Sí.

- Eso pensaba.

- Me llamo Sae Miyazawa, y tú? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

- Haruko Akagi – contestó estrechándosela, bastante sorprendida por el gesto – A qué escuela ibas el curso pasado?

- A Lawndale.

- Eh? Dónde está eso?

- En Estados Unidos.

- En Estados Unidos?

- Sí. He vivido allí de los 9 a los 15 años, es decir, hasta hace un par de meses.

- Y eso?

- Por el trabajo de mi padre.

- Le trasladaron a Estados Unidos?

- Sí.

- Y ahora le han trasladado de nuevo a Japón?

- No, es que mis padres se han divorciado, y he vuelto con mi madre.

- Oh…

En ese momento entró el profesor y tuvieron que suspender la conversación.

- Te apetece que almorcemos juntas? – susurró Haruko cuando se sentaron de nuevo.

- Claro. Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

Unas horas más tarde Haruko y Sae estaban sentadas en la cafetería charlando animadamente.

- Así que eres la segunda mánager del equipo de básquet? – preguntó Sae.

- Sí – dijo orgullosa Haruko.

- Pero si te gusta tanto el baloncesto, porque no te apuntaste al equipo femenino?

- Porque no soy buena jugando… Tú te vas a apuntar?

- Claro. Llevo jugando desde… - Sae se interrumpió al ver entrar una cara conocida en la cafetería.

- Hola Haruko-chan! – saludó Sakuragi acercándose a su novia, seguido de Rukawa y Yohei.

- Hola Hana-kun! Hola chicos! Os presento a…

- Kaede Rukawa! – exclamó Sae sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluido el aludido.

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **Hola! Sé que es muy difícil que un fic RuXOC guste, pero haré lo que pueda. Lo único que puedo decir de momento es que la chica no es mi alter ego ni una Mary Sue.

PD: Para conocer la perfecta definición de lo que es una Mary Sue, recomiendo leer 'The things we learn', un fic muy divertido en inglés (aunque basta leer la letra en negrita XD) de Shira Rukawa.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Kodoku (Vol II)**

**Capítulo 10**

_Cómo sabe mi nombre, _pensó Rukawa extrañado.

- Os conocéis? – preguntó Sakuragi mirando a su amigo zorro, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Coincidimos en una cancha de básquet el domingo pasado y jugamos un rato – explicó Sae bastante molesta por la poca memoria del chico de ojos azules.

Entonces Rukawa recordó.

- Sí, es cierto – murmuró.

- Fuiste a entrenar solo otra vez! – preguntó enfadado Sakuragi.

- Sólo fue ese día.

- Porqué no nos sentamos y nos presentas? – dijo Yohei a Haruko.

- Claro!

Una vez los tres chicos se hubieron sentado, Sakuragi por supuesto al lado de Haruko, ésta los presentó.

- Os presento a Sae Miyazawa, ella es nueva en Shohoku y va a mi clase. Sae, ellos son Hanamichi Sakuragi, mi novio, Yohei Mito, un amigo, y Kaede Rukawa, al que por lo visto ya conoces.

- Encantado – dijeron Sakuragi y Yohei.

- Igualmente.

- A que preparatoria ibas el curso pasado? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Al instituto Lawndale, en Chicago.

- En Estados Unidos! - preguntaron Sakuragi y Yohei a la vez. Rukawa se limitó a mirarla con interés.

- Sí – contestó sonriente a la obvia pregunta.

- Y eso?

Sae les contó más o menos lo que ya sabía Haruko mientras almorzaban. Después la conversación volvió de nuevo al tema estrella.

- Haruko me ha dicho que estás en el equipo de básquet – dijo Sae dirigiéndose a Sakuragi.

- Por supuesto! De hecho yo soy la estrella del equipo MUAHAHA!

- Doa'ho…

- Teme kitsune! Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames torpe!

_Kitsune, _pensó Sae. _La verdad es que tiene un aire…_

- Entonces no te comportes como tal…

- Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso del tensai!

- Yo, celoso de un doa'ho?

- Que no me llames así!

Sae observaba sorprendida la repentina pelea, pero Haruko y Yohei la tranquilizaron.

- No te preocupes, siempre se comportan así… - dijo flojito Yohei.

- Pero en realidad se aprecian mucho… - sonreía Haruko.

_Si tú lo dices…, _pensó Sae.

- Tú también estás en el equipo, verdad? – preguntó a Rukawa cuando la pelea hubo terminado.

- Sí – contestó secamente.

- Rukawa es uno de los jugadores claves del Shohoku – dijo Haruko. Al notar la mirada de su novio, añadió – junto con Hanamichi.

- El entrenador es Mitsuyoshi Anzai, a que sí?

- Sí, lo conoces?

- Por supuesto! Es una lástima que solo entrene al equipo masculino.

- Es cierto, antes has dicho que Kaede y tú os conocisteis jugando a baloncesto – recordó Sakuragi - Vas a apuntarte al femenino?

- Sí.

- En Estados Unidos ya jugabas en el equipo del instituto?

- Exactamente.

En ese momento sonó la campana que señalaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo y todos se levantaron para dirigirse a sus aulas.

- Qué sorpresa que conocieras a Rukawa – dijo Haruko mientras caminaban por un pasillo, una vez se hubieron despedido de los chicos.

Sae contó entonces a su compañera los detalles del partidillo del domingo.

- Es un chico muy serio, no? – preguntó.

- La verdad es que sí…

- Nunca sonríe?

- Yo no le he visto hacerlo nunca, pero Hanamichi sí, y me ha dicho que tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

_Me gustaría verla…_

- Son muy amigos, verdad?

- Sí, pero sólo desde hace unos meses.

- Y porqué no eran amigos antes?

- Uy… eso es una larga historia… Si quieres quedamos esta tarde después de los entrenamientos y te lo cuento.

- Vale. Podemos ir a tomar algo.

- Oh no, se me olvidaba! Esta tarde he quedado con Fuji y Matsui.

- Fuji y Matsui? Son amigas tuyas?

- Sí, es que este año no nos ha tocado en la misma clase. Pero podemos quedar igualmente, y así las conoces. Que te parece?

- Me parece perfecto.

Llegaron a su aula y se sentaron en sus pupitres. En seguida llegó el profesor y comenzó con la clase, pero Sae no escuchaba la explicación, su mente estaba ocupada recordando unos fríos ojos azules.

oooooooooooooooo

Entre los nuevos integrantes del equipo del Shohoku no había ninguno que pudiera compararse en nivel a los titulares del curso anterior.

- No sé como lo haremos este año – dijo Ryota a Ayako y a Haruko durante un entrenamiento – En el campeonato de invierno todavía teníamos a Mitsui y aún así perdimos la semifinal contra el Shoyo.

- Sí, pero Rukawa no estaba en forma – recordó Ayako mirando al número 11 del Shohoku practicando triples junto a Yasuda. _Qué alegría verte tan recuperado, _pensó aliviada.

Haruko también contemplaba a su ex-amor platónico. Aunque todavía estaba muy delgado, al menos ya no era un esqueleto andante. _Ha sido gracias a ti, Hana-kun._

- Crees que ya lo ha superado? – preguntó el capitán a su asistente principal.

- No lo sé… pero ahora parece estar bien.

- Superar el qué? – preguntó una voz femenina detrás suya.

Ryota, Ayako y Haruko se giraron. Una chica alta de ojos verdes les miraba curiosa.

- Sae! – exclamaron. Ryota y Ayako ya la conocían, Sakuragi les había presentado hacía unos días.

- Hola.

- No tienes entrenamiento? – preguntó Haruko.

- Está lloviendo y el gimnasio está ocupado por el equipo masculino.

- Ah claro…

- Hablabais de Rukawa, verdad?

- …

Ryota se escabulló alegando que tenía que continuar con la práctica. Haruko y Ayako se miraban sin saber que decir.

- Qué le pasa? – insistió.

- Es algo delicado… - empezó Ayako. No quería contarle nada, pero tampoco quería mentirle. La chica le caía muy bien – Nosotras no tenemos derecho a ir contando por ahí los problemas de Rukawa, entiéndelo por favor.

- No te enfades… - dijo Haruko.

- Está bien, lo entiendo – dijo Sae dejando su bolsa de deporte en el suelo.

- Has venido a ver el entrenamiento? – preguntó Haruko cambiando el tema.

- Sí. He pensado que después podríamos irnos juntas a casa.

- Claro.

El entrenamiento finalizó y los jugadores se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Antes de entrar Sakuragi, quien hacía meses que ya no tenía que quedarse al entrenamiento básico, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sae y se acercó a saludarla. Cuando se hubieron cambiado Rukawa y Sakuragi salieron del gimnasio, Haruko y Sae estaban en la entrada esperándoles. Afortunadamente había dejado de llover.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar en dirección a casa de Haruko, que era la que estaba más cerca de la preparatoria, mientras charlaban sobre el partido de práctica contra el Ryonan que tendría lugar ese sábado.

- Vendrás a vernos? – preguntó Haruko.

- Supongo que sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – contestó Sae.

- Cuando empieza el torneo femenino?

- Dentro de un mes, igual que el masculino. Aunque dura menos, porque hay menos equipos.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, Sakuragi empezó a caminar más despacio hasta quedarse a la altura de Rukawa, quien se había quedado atrás y no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron del gimnasio.

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo en voz muy baja.

- A mí? Nada.

- Entonces porqué no dices nada?

- Yo no hablo mucho, ya lo sabes.

- Aún así te noto más callado de lo habitual… Te ha molestado que Sae viniera con nosotros?

Rukawa levantó la vista y se quedó observando la espalda de la chica. Molestarle? Ella era de las pocas chicas en Shohoku que no lo atosigaban siguiéndole a todas partes con corazoncitos en los ojos. No, ella no le había molestado. De hecho, habían hablado muy poco desde ese día en la cafetería. Entonces, porqué se sentía incómodo ante su presencia?

- No – contestó.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a casa de Haruko y se despidieron. Rápidamente, pues Sakuragi no tenía ninguna intención de que su 'suegro' le viera rondar por ahí. Desde el momento en que en la cena de presentación oficial se le había escapado llamarle "papá gori" sus relaciones no eran precisamente muy buenas.

La siguiente parada era en casa de Sakuragi, así que de pronto Sae y Rukawa se encontraron caminando a solas hacia sus casas, que parecían encontrarse muy próximas entre ellas.

- Estás nervioso por el partido del sábado? – preguntó Sae intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

- No – contestó Rukawa en su habitual tono neutro.

- No me extraña, pareces un chico muy calmado.

- …

- Me pregunto si hay algo que te haga perder los nervios.

- …

Ante el silencio de su acompañante, Sae dejó escapar un suspiro. Por lo visto era tarea imposible entablar una conversación con él, así que decidió callarse. Rukawa notó que la chica había desistido en su empeño de hacerlo hablar, pero lejos de sentirse aliviado, se sintió aún más incómodo.

La miró de reojo. Los ojos verdes se veían tristes por primera vez desde que la conocía, y se sintió culpable. Porqué era incapaz de mantener una conversación como una persona normal?

_Porqué no lo intentas, _se dijo a sí mismo.

- Te gustaba vivir en Estados Unidos?

Sae le miró con sorpresa, pero al momento su expresión se relajó y mostró una sonrisa.

- Sí… aunque prefiero mil veces Japón.

_Ves? No ha sido tan difícil… ahora sigue preguntándole cosas…_

- Cuanto tiempo hacía que no venías?

- Vine hace dos veranos para visitar a mis abuelos.

- Son de Kanagawa?

- Sí, toda mi familia es de aquí. Ahora les voy a ver muy a menudo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lo cierto es que los he echado muchísimo de menos. Pero ahora echo de menos a mi padre y a mi hermano.

- Así que tienes un hermano?

- Se llama Daisuke y tiene dos años más que yo. Él decidió quedarse con mi padre en Chicago.

- Ah…

- Bueno, porqué no hablamos un poco de ti ahora?

Rukawa se puso un poco tenso y la chica lo notó enseguida.

- No-no hay mucho que contar…

- Entonces preguntaré yo… Vives con tus padres?

- Con mi padre… mi madre vive en Hong Kong. También están divorciados.

- Ah si? Bueno, es muy común hoy en día.

- Sí…

- Tienes hermanos o eres hijo único?

- Soy hijo único.

- Y cuanto hace que juegas a básquet?

- Desde los 7 años, y tú?

- Desde los 10. Empecé cuando… oh ya hemos llegado. Esta es mi casa – dijo señalando una bonita casa unifamiliar con jardín y con la fachada pintada de color amarillo claro.

Rukawa se quedó mirando la vivienda. Parecía tan acogedora… no como su fría y vacía 'mansión', como la llamaba Sakuragi.

- Me alegro de haber charlado contigo. Nos vemos mañana, si? – dijo Sae.

- Si, hasta mañana.

- Adiós!

- Adiós.

Sae se metió en la casa y Rukawa siguió caminando hasta la suya. La conversación no había sido tan difícil, incluso se le había hecho corta. Quizás el doa'ho tenía razón y para dejar de ser un antisocial bastaba con proponérselo.

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **olaa! Sé que en este capítulo no ha pasado nada interesente, pero había que preparar el camino! El siguiente creo que empezará a gustarles más, y ya está medio escrito. Aunque está difícil! Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas XD Aunque esto no es exactamente una segunda parte, ya que yo lo pensé todo como una única historia, pero al centrarse primero en la amistad entre Rukawa y Sakuragi y luego entre Rukawa y una chica, decidí ponerle este título al estilo Kill Bill .

**Elena: **gracias! No me apetecía en absoluto escribir sobre un amor a primera vista, aunque sea más fácil que no trabajar la relación. Uff! La verdad es que lo tengo chungo XD.

**Tincgana: **muchas gracias por la confianza y por darle una oportunidad.

**Hipolita69: **me alegro de que te haya gustado, me has hecho muy contenta con el review.

**Abuelitnt: **te refieres a un fic no-yaoi? Sí que es difícil, sí… demasiadas tentaciones.

**Bubley: **di que sí, que en la variedad está el gusto!

**¿: **ahora no se a que te refieres con que nunca lo habías visto, pero gracias por el review, aunque sea super anonimo XD

**Balucita: **gracias a ti también por la confianza. Me apetecía mucho escribir uno, la verdad . Muchos besos!

Khira


	11. Capítulo 11

**Kodoku (Vol II)**

**Capítulo 11**

El partido de práctica contra el Ryonan de cada año estaba a punto de comenzar y Sakuragi y Sendoh aún se estaban picando. Mejor dicho Sakuragi intentaba picarlo y Sendoh sonreía.

Rukawa suspiraba mientras ocupaba su posición en la cancha. El pelirrojo no iba a cambiar nunca.

Miró hacia el banquillo, donde estaban Ayako y Haruko. Luego miró las gradas, donde como siempre estaba su grupo de animadoras particular. No había ni rastro de Sae.

_Dijo que vendría… _pensó. _Quizás se le ha olvidado._

_No. _El día anterior cuando se fueron juntos a casa, tal y como habían hecho toda la semana, Sae se despidió con un 'Te veré en el partido'. No se podía haber olvidado del encuentro de un día para otro.

Porqué le importaba tanto que estuviera o no?

El partido comenzó y Rukawa decidió concentrarse en el juego y dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos verdes. Se trataba de la primera oportunidad que tenía en dos meses para demostrarle al entrenador Anzai que estaba recuperado y que podía jugar los 40 minutos. Además, tenía que vencer a Sendoh.

Pero no pudo. El nuevo capitán del Ryonan estaba en plena forma y se lució a su costa. Sin embargo el partido lo ganó el Shohoku por una diferencia de 2 puntos, así que el Ryonan no se pudo vengar por la eliminación en las finales del verano pasado.

Los jugadores se saludaron y luego se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios.

Entonces la vio. Sae estaba en las gradas junto a Yohei y el resto de la gundam, justo encima del banquillo de Shohoku. Al acercarse bajó de un salto a la cancha y se dirigió hacia él con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo guapa que era.

Pero se equivocó. No se dirigía hacia él.

- Akira! – exclamó Sae.

_A-akira?_

- Sae?

Rukawa, Sakuragi, Haruko y bastantes personas más se quedaron atónitos al contemplar a Sae dando un gran abrazo al capitán de Ryonan.

- Cuanto tiempo! Qué haces en Japón? – preguntó Sendoh una vez se hubieron separado.

- Regresé hace un mes, esta vez para quedarme.

- En serio?

- Ey ey, se puede saber que pasa aquí? – preguntó Sakuragi acercándose – De qué conoces a Sendoh? Y porqué esas confianzas?

- Akira y yo éramos vecinos antes de que me fuera a vivir a los Estados Unidos – explicó Sae. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a Sendoh – Podríamos quedar un día, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

- Por supuesto.

Rukawa no quiso escuchar más y entró en el vestuario. Sakuragi le observó marcharse y tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que le siguió. Los ojos azules del kitsune centelleaban de furia mientras se desvestía. El pelirrojo decidió esperar a que estuvieran solos para hablar, así que le propuso quedarse a dormir esa noche en su casa, pero Rukawa se negó. Sakuragi no quiso discutir delante de los demás jugadores del equipo que también se estaban duchando.

_Qué coño le pasa ahora, _se preguntó el tensai_, no será que…_

Cuando salieron del gimnasio de Ryonan vieron a Haruko y a Sae que les estaban esperando. Sakuragi se detuvo junto a ellas pero Rukawa pasó de largo.

- Ey! – le llamó inútilmente el pelirrojo.

- Qué le pasa? – preguntó Sae sorprendida por el desplante.

- Nada, déjalo. A veces le da por comportarse así.

- Sabes que, Hanamichi? Sendoh nos ha invitado a los cuatro a una fiesta en una discoteca el sábado que viene! – dijo Haruko – La organizan alumnos de tercero de Ryonan.

- Pero que dices? Ni loco voy a una fiesta con ese puercoespín!

- Puercoespín? – preguntó ofendida Sae. _Qué manía tiene Sakuragi de poner apodos a todo el mundo._

- Vamos, Hana-kun! Por una vez que nos invitan a una fiesta! Será divertido!

- Que no pienso ir! Y seguro que Rukawa tampoco!

- Por favor, Hana…

- Déjalo Haruko. Si no quieren venir iremos tú y yo solas – sentenció Sae.

- Nani! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Tienes razón, no vale la pena insistir. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos igual de bien.

- O mejor.

- Un momento, un momento! – interrumpió Sakuragi – Vosotras ganáis!

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron. _Siempre funciona._

- Lo que no sé es como voy a convencer a Rukawa…

oooooooooooooooo

Se estiró en la cama y miró el techo. Estaba muy cansado, era normal, pues hacía muchos meses que no jugaba un partido completo. Al menos eso significaba que el entrenador Anzai confiaba de nuevo en él, y se sentía bien por ello, pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso. Furioso porque había perdido de nuevo contra Sendoh.

Al pensar en el capitán del Ryonan una imagen acudió de nuevo a su mente: él y Sae abrazándose. Era estúpido engañarse a sí mismo, la verdad es que le había molestado.

Pero porqué? Apenas conocía a esa chica. Ni siquiera eran amigos, a pesar de que había hablado bastante con ella durante la última semana.

O sí que lo eran?

Era difícil definir su relación con una chica cuando había tan pocas con quien compararla. De hecho sólo estaba Ayako. Quizás también Haruko. La novia del pelirrojo parecía también preocuparse mucho por él, siempre le estaba hablando y animando en los partidos, incluso el curso pasado en los entrenamientos. Se sintió mal cuando recordó la vez que la había tirado al suelo cuando ella intentaba impedir que siguiera entrenado cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse.

_Me merecía el puñetazo que me dio el doa'ho._

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se levantó y bajó a la planta baja, donde el aparato tenía un identificador de llamadas. Era Sakuragi.

No contestó. Seguro que le preguntaría porqué se había marchado sin decir nada, y no sabría que contestarle. No cuando no lo sabía ni él mismo. Decidió ir a practicar un rato a la cancha de siempre. Así, cuando el pelirrojo le preguntara porqué no había cogido el teléfono le diría que se había ido a jugar un rato y no le mentiría del todo.

Una vez estuvo frente a la canasta se conformó con practicar tiros. Su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho ejercicio más. Llevaba 15 minutos practicando tiros libres cuando una voz femenina que reconoció enseguida le hizo voltear.

- Veo que no has tenido suficiente con el partido de esta mañana.

Sae se acercó al chico moreno. Iba a decir algo de nuevo, pero Rukawa se le adelantó.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó. Se arrepintió al momento de que su voz hubiera sonado tan fría, lo que le había dado a la pregunta un tono despectivo, pero la chica no pareció dolida.

- Estaba sola en casa así que decidí dar un paseo.

- No has quedado con Sendoh?

_Oh kami. Yo he preguntado eso?_

- Tenía cosas que hacer esta tarde.

Sae fue a recoger el balón de Rukawa, que había quedado bajo la canasta.

- Y tú? – preguntó la chica sin mirarle.

- Yo qué?

- Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – preguntó de nuevo ahora con la pelota en sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues…

- Podríamos ir al cine – dijo dándole el balón.

Rukawa se quedó sin saber que decir. Había rechazado montones de citas, porqué no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo ahora?

- Que contestas?

- Yo…

- Tienes miedo de salir conmigo?

- Claro que no – reaccionó el kitsune.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las seis. Hasta luego!

Observó como la chica se alejaba y le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Luego miró instintivamente su reloj. Eran las cuatro y media, lo que significaba que tenía una hora y media para volver a su casa, ducharse, cambiarse e ir a casa de Sae a recogerla.

_Me da tiempo, _pensó.

_Un momento. Pero que estoy diciendo? Yo no he dicho que sí!_

_Pero… ella me estará esperando…_

…

_Kuso!_

oooooooooooooooo

A las seis en punto un chico alto, moreno y de ojos azules esperaba en la entrada de una bonita casa pintada de color amarillo claro. Miró su reflejo en la ventanilla de un coche aparcado. Después de cinco minutos de dudas había decidido ponerse unos vaqueros claros y un jersey azul oscuro. Se había sentido muy estúpido al preocuparse por la ropa que debería ponerse, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, era su primera cita.

Recordó la conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Sakuragi media hora antes.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Moshi moshi? – contestó el pelirrojo.

- Soy yo.

- Kaede! Dónde te habías metido? Te he llamado varias veces.

- He ido a la cancha a jugar un rato.

- Como tengo que decirte que no quiero que entrenes solo!

- Esta tarde he quedado con Sae.

- Nani! Le has propuesto una cita!

- Me la ha propuesto ella…

- Y tú has aceptado? No me lo puedo creer…

- Pues sí, así que deja de alucinar y ayúdame.

- Ayudarte en que?

- Qué se hace en una cita?

- HAHAHAHA!

- Doa'ho… si te vas a reír de mí mejor cuelgo.

- Perdona perdona… no lo he podido evitar.

- …

- A ver… sabes adónde iréis?

- Dijo que al cine.

- Estupendo, eso es lo más fácil. Mira, tú no estés nervioso y…

- Quién te ha dicho que estoy nervioso?

- Sino no me habrías llamado!

- Está bien…

- Lo que has de hacer es dejar que ella elija la película y pagar tú las entradas. Ella si quiere que invite a las palomitas. Tienes dinero?

- Sí.

- Y después del cine la invitas a tomar algo. Luego la acompañas a casa y listos.

- Y ya está?

- Sólo una cosa más.

- Cuál?

- No te olvides de hablar.

- Doa'ho…

- Venga, no te enfades, era una broma. Dime una cosa, Kaede.

- El qué?

- Te gusta?

- …

- …?

- No lo sé…

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Quizás esta tarde lo averigües. Espero que te lo pases muy bien.

- Gracias.

- Ya me contarás mañana.

- Ok.

- Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Observó que la puerta de la casa se abría y por ella aparecía Sae. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros estrechos y un jersey negro también ceñido. Llevaba el pelo suelto y unos pendientes de plata en forma de cruces.

_Está preciosa…, _fue lo primero que pensó Rukawa al verla.

- Hola!

- Hola.

- Llevas mucho esperando?

- No, acabo de llegar.

- Perfecto. Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Se encaminaron a la estación para coger un tren que les llevara a las salas de cine más cercanas. Rukawa siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Sakuragi: dejó que Sae eligiera la película (para su suerte fue una de acción bastante decente), él pagó las entradas y efectivamente la chica insistió en comprar ella la bebida y las palomitas. Lo que le costó más fue lo de hablar, sobretodo cuando fueron a un bar a tomar. Al principio sólo comentaron cosas de la película, pero poco a poco empezaron a hablar de muchas otras cosas, por ejemplo de música. Rukawa se sorprendió de que a Sae le gustaran los mismos grupos que él. Por supuesto también hablaron de baloncesto y del campeonato que empezaría para ambos en apenas un mes. Sae se disculpó por haber llegado tarde al partido de esa mañana y consiguió que Rukawa le prometiera que iría a verla a ella jugar algún encuentro.

Eran casi las once cuando estaban de nuevo frente a la casa de Sae.

- Menos mal que avisé a mi madre de que llegaría tarde. A ti te dirán algo en casa?

- No creo.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Yo también – al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

- Gracias por invitarme, a pesar de que la idea fue mía.

- De nada.

- Nos vemos el lunes.

- Sí. Adiós.

- Adiós…

Rukawa dio media vuelta pero una mano le detuvo y una voz cálida le hizo girarse de nuevo.

- Espera….

Con la otra mano Sae acercó el rostro de un sorprendido Rukawa mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Adiós – repitió, y entró en la casa.

Los ojos azules se quedaron mirando un rato la puerta por donde había desaparecido la chica.

Ya sabía la respuesta a la última pregunta que le había hecho Sakuragi.

_Sí._

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **olas a todas. Sé que no es muy original que Sae conozca a Sendoh, pero lo necesitaba para poder desarrollar la trama. Además Sendoh es un personaje que aunque me gusta mucho sólo ha aparecido en uno de mis fics, y haciendo de malo. Y como en mis otras historias hanaru no lo he querido meter por en medio molestando, en este fic me apetecía que saliera más. Y Rukawa celoso debe ser una monada XDD

**Elena: **la verdad los capítulos de relleno me son muy difíciles de redactar, porque se me atasca la imaginación y tengo tendencia a escribir directamente sobre lo interesante. Es algo que creo que se va a notar sobretodo en 'lágrimas de hielo'.

**Kaehana9: **hola wapa, gracias por los reviews. Suerte con los exámenes!

**Pauly-chan: **a ver pauly-chan, no será por ruhanas en mi currículum… hay donde elegir! Además esta historia ya avisé de que no sería yaoi desde el primer capítulo.

**Abuelitnt: **cuesta mucho, sí. Donde he visto muchos así es en inglés. Es curioso, allí actualizan más a menudo, hay más historias, y bastantes no yaoi, pero menos reviews aún.

**Tincgana:** me alegro de que te haya gustado; espero que este te haya gustado aún más. A Sae aún le queda un poco para hacer sonreír a Rukawa, pero de momento ya ha conseguido captar, y mucho, su atención.

**Hipolita: **lo ideal es mezclar acciones y pensamientos de tal manera que la historia se desarrolle sola, bueno, la verdad es que no me sé explicar, pero sé que en eso fadet y dannan son las mejores.

**Bubley: **ola! Jeje de romántico el pobre no tiene nada, al menos de momento. No sólo en mi fic, seguro que si Ru mostrara algún interés por el sexo femenino en el manga no creo que se mostrara precisamente romántico. Pero si así fuera… Dios, sería la octava maravilla.

Besos

Khira


	12. Capítulo 12

**Kodoku (Vol II)**

**Capítulo 12**

- Rukawa! Quieres concentrarte de una vez? – gritó exasperado Ryota al ver por primera vez a la estrella del Shohoku tan despistada en un entrenamiento.

- Gomen… - murmuró echando un vistazo por enésima vez a la puerta del gimnasio, donde estaban Sae y Yohei mirando la práctica.

_Cómo voy a concentrarme estando ella ahí?_

Habían pasado tres días desde la cita y apenas la había visto desde entonces. La culpa la tenía un examen que habían tenido ella y Haruko esa mañana.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó la mayoría de jugadores se fueron a las duchas mientras que otros se quedaron para hacer entrenamiento básico. Rukawa observó que Sae estaba conversando animadamente con Ayako, mientras dudaba si acercarse a decirle algo no sintió a Sakuragi ponerse a su lado.

- Cuando te vas a declarar? – preguntó el pelirrojo casi en su oído.

- Eh! – exclamó dando un respingo.

- Vamos Kaede, no te hagas el despistado.

- …

- La chica te gusta, no?

- Shhh! – Rukawa le tapó la boca con la mano al considerar que había hablado demasiado alto.

Sakuragi se zafó de la mano de su amigo y se puso a reír por lo bajo mientras se lo llevaba a una canasta.

- Si te decides, sé del momento y lugar perfectos – dijo mientras encestaba un tiro en salto.

- De qué hablas? – preguntó el Súper-Rookie intentando disimular su interés.

- Este sábado hay una fiesta organizada por alumnos de tercero de Ryonan, y tú, yo, Haruko y Sae estamos invitados.

- Y eso?

- Nos invitó Sendoh.

- Qué? No pienso ir.

- Mira zorro, yo tengo las mismas ganas que tú de acudir a esa fiesta, pero si no vamos Haruko y Sae irán igualmente.

- …

- Así que dime, vas a dejar a Sae sola en esa fiesta con el puercoespín rondando por ahí?

Rukawa no tuvo tiempo de contestar porqué la voz de Haruko llamando a su novio les interrumpió. Vio como su amigo acudía presto al lugar donde estaba su chica y como otra chica de ojos verdes se acercaba a él.

- Hola – saludó Sae.

- Hola… – saludó Rukawa a su vez.

Al tenerla tan cerca recordó de pronto el beso en la mejilla y decidió agacharse en busca de un balón para que la chica no viera el rubor que seguro había aparecido en su cara.

_Seré baka! Porqué me pongo así por un simple beso? Ella ha vivido en América muchos años, y seguro que allí es una manera habitual de despedirse._

- Un uno contra uno? – preguntó Sae.

- Nani?

- Vamos, es que el entrenador Nato está enfermo y hace días que no hay práctica… Me apetece practicar…

- Pero…

El pobre kitsune no sabía que hacer. Jamás había jugado contra una chica, y menos en un duelo.

- Pero qué?

- E-eres una chica…

- Y? Acaso tienes miedo de que te gane?

- No!

- Perfecto pues. Quien empieza?

_Maldita sea, siempre me hace lo mismo!_

- Empieza tú… - dijo con voz resignada pasándole el balón.

Sae empezó a botarlo y Rukawa se puso enfrente suya. Los jugadores que quedaban en el gimnasio, incluidos Sakuragi, Haruko, Ryota y Ayako miraron sorprendidos la escena.

La chica de ojos verdes empezó a botar el balón con calma, de pronto hizo un cambio de ritmo y se lanzó hacia la canasta pero enseguida Rukawa la bloqueó. _Con esta diferencia de altura lo que tengo que hacer es pasarle como sea y tirar bajo el aro para obtener un punto seguro, ya que si me arriesgo a lanzar desde aquí seguramente me hará un tapón, y si fallo conseguirá el rebote, _pensaba Sae.

Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos de penetrar en zona se decidió por un amago. Creyó que Rukawa se lo había tragado pero cuando fue a lanzar una mano le quitó el balón por detrás.

- Qué! – exclamó.

- Me toca – dijo Rukawa sin inmutarse.

_Mierda, no tengo nada que hacer._

En efecto apenas diez segundos después Rukawa encestaba con una majestuosa clavada.

- Que pasada… - murmuró la chica con ojos risueños.

- Eh? El qué?

- Hacer un mate... tiene que ser una pasada…

El chico de ojos azules se quedó pensativo. Para él, que medía más de metro ochenta desde los 14 años, hacer mates era una cosa habitual al jugar, pero para una chica que no llegaba al metro sesenta y cinco y que no disponía de la capacidad de salto de un hombre era tarea difícil. Se le ocurrió una idea.

- Quieres hacer uno? – preguntó de pronto.

- Claro que sí, pero no llego. Ni creo que llegue nunca, no soy muy buena saltando.

- Yo te ayudo.

- Uh?

Rukawa le pasó el balón a una sorprendida Sae y se colocó bajo la canasta. Se agachó un poco y unió sus dos manos imitando un escalón.

- Toma carrerilla y apoya tu pie en mis manos para coger impulso.

Sae comprendió lo que pretendía el chico y su mirada se volvió aún más risueña.

- Seguro? No te voy a hacer daño?

- Claro que no.

- Bien, entonces allá voy.

Todos los presentes observaron atónitos como Sae corría hacia la canasta, saltaba después de apoyar su pie derecho en las manos de Rukawa, metía el balón limpiamente y con fuerza por el centro del aro y se quedaba colgada con una sola mano.

- Oooohhhh! - exclamaron todos.

- Ha sido genial! – gritaba Sae entusiasmada todavía colgada del aro.

- Cuidado al saltar – dijo Rukawa situándose bajo ella.

- No te preocu… Ah! – la mano le resbaló pero la estrella del Shohoku la cogió al vuelo.

En ese momento sus cuerpos quedaron tan pegados el uno del otro que ambos se sonrojaron: Rukawa la sujetaba rodeándola por la cintura mientras que Sae tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Después de unos segundos de completa confusión Rukawa soltó a la chica suavemente hasta que ésta pudo poner los pies en el suelo.

- Gra-gracias – dijo Sae sin atreverse a mirar los ojos azules.

- De nada – murmuró Rukawa también mirando para otro lado.

- Vaya par… - murmuró Sakuragi mientras observaba los tortolitos – mejor que vayamos hacia ellos antes de que exploten de vergüenza.

oooooooooooooooo

Rukawa y Sakuragi estaban llegando a casa de Haruko, donde habían quedado con ella y con Sae para ir a la fiesta de Ryonan.

- No entiendo como me has convencido de ir – se quejó Rukawa.

- Vamos zorrito, que te convenciste tú sólo jejeje.

- Me refería a comprar ropa, doa'ho.

- Es que pretendías ir a la fiesta con chándal o qué?

- No habría sido mala idea.

- Oh vamos! Estoy seguro de que Haruko y Sae se van a vestir muy elegantes, así que nosotros no podemos ser menos.

Después de mucho insistir, Sakuragi había convencido a Rukawa de que lo acompañara a comprar ropa nueva para la fiesta. El pelirrojo se había decidido por una camisa blanca a rayas beige y unos pantalones marrones, mientras que Rukawa se había comprado una camisa roja y unos vaqueros azul oscuro.

Tocaron el timbre y momentos después aparecieron Sae y Haruko.

Un chico moreno y uno pelirrojo se quedaron sin respiración.

Haruko llevaba una blusa rosa sin mangas muy escotada y unos pantalones blancos pirata, mientras que Sae llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes un poco transparente y una falda también negra hasta las rodillas.

- No-no tenéis frío? – fue lo único que consiguió balbucear el pelirrojo.

- Ahora nos ponemos las chaquetas – dijo su novia.

- Es que queríamos ver la cara que poníais jeje

- Vámonos que llegamos tarde…

La fiesta organizada por alumnos de tercero de Ryonan se celebraba en una céntrica discoteca de dos plantas. Nada más entrar el volumen de la música hizo que los chicos maldijeran al inventor de los amplificadores. Además estaba llena de gente y hacía mucho calor.

- Por aquí! – gritaron Sae y Haruko, guiándolos hasta una mesa libre.

Dejaron las chaquetas en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la mesa y se sentaron en otros cuatro.

- Pedimos ya algo de beber? – preguntó Sae – Es barra libre.

- Decidnos que queréis y nosotros lo traeremos – dijo Sakuragi levantándose.

- A mí pídeme un vodka con limonada, gracias – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

_Empieza fuerte la niña, _pensó el improvisado camarero.

- A mí otro – pidió Haruko. Al ver la cara de su novio añadió – Qué pasa? Esto es una fiesta, no?

- Sí-si claro…

Sakuragi y Rukawa se dirigieron a la barra más cercana entre empujones.

- Recuerda que tú no puedes beber alcohol – advirtió el pelirrojo a su amigo mientras esperaban que el camarero les atendiera.

- Ya lo sé! – exclamó enfadado Rukawa.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Nada de alcohol ni comida picante si quieres que tu esófago sane completamente algún día – le advirtió el doctor Matsuda, su endocrinólogo.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

_No es una recomendación médica tan difícil de cumplir, _pensó el kitsune.

Con una bebida en cada mano, dos vodkas con limonada y dos coca-colas, los dos chicos volvieron a su mesa. Cuando ya estaban llegando Sakuragi, que iba delante, se detuvo de repente y Rukawa casi se chocó con su espalda.

- Pero que… - empezó a decir.

- Mira a quién tenemos ya allí. No pierde el tiempo.

En la mesa de las chicas y conversando alegremente con ellas estaba sentado Akira Sendoh.

- Hola! – saludó el capitán del Ryonan a los jugadores del Shohoku cuando estos se sentaron en la mesa junto a ellos.

- Hola – masculló el pelirrojo.

- Gracias por haber venido. Espero que os guste la fiesta.

- Nosotros sólo estamos aquí porque las chicas nos lo pidieron.

- Sí, claro… - murmuró Sae.

- Aún así – dijo Sendoh con su sonrisa marca registrada – Por cierto, no os lo dije entonces pero el del sábado fue un gran partido. Has mejorado mucho, Sakuragi.

- Por supuesto, soy el tensai y pronto te superaré.

- Y Rukawa, de veras que me alegro de verte tan recuperado. No sé que te pasaba, pero hace unos meses nos tenías a todos muy preocu…

No pudo seguir hablando porque un zapato se incrustó en su espinilla y una mirada de Sakuragi le indicó que más le valía callarse. Sae le miró con preocupación, tanto por el gesto de dolor de su ex-vecino como por lo que estaba diciendo.

- Qué te ocurre? – preguntó.

- Esto… nada. Por cierto, sabéis cuando saldrá la distribución de partidos del torneo? Aunque nosotros al ser cabezas de grupo no nos enfrentaremos de nuevo hasta las finales.

Sae observaba disimuladamente a Rukawa, al parecer muy concentrado en beberse su coca-cola, mientras Sakuragi, Sendo y Haruko hablaban del próximo torneo. _Qué le ocurría a Rukawa el año pasado? Estaba enfermo? Pero si es eso, porqué nadie me quiere decir lo que tenía?_

- He de dejaros - dijo Sendoh levantándose – Tengo que encontrar a un guitarrista cuanto antes o mucho me temo que no habrá actuación.

- Actuación? De qué hablas? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Akira y otros alumnos de Ryonan han formado un grupo de música que tenía que actuar esta noche en la fiesta – explicó Sae.

- Pero uno de ellos se ha puesto enfermo esta misma mañana. Nos lo ha contado mientras estabais en la barra – añadió Haruko.

- Así es.

- Y dices que necesitas a alguien que toque la guitarra? – preguntó el pelirrojo al puercoespín.

- Y que cante. Queremos tocar una canción para la que necesitamos una voz más aguda que la mía, que es demasiado grave para cantarla entera yo solo.

- Pídeselo a Kaede.

Al oír eso el pobre Rukawa se atragantó con la coca-cola y empezó a toser. Haruko y Sae le miraron sorprendidas, pero no más que Sendoh.

- Tú tocas la guitarra? – preguntó atónito el chico de pelos parados.

- Cof cof…

- Y además canta muy bien – siguió diciendo el pelirrojo.

Si las miradas matasen, Sakuragi habría caído fulminado por Rukawa.

- No es verdad – dijo el kitsune.

- Como que no? En casa del gordito lo hiciste muy bien.

- Doa'ho, te voy a matar…

- Rukawa, si es cierto nos harías un gran favor. Vamos, sólo es una canción – le pidió Sendoh.

- No.

- Por favor Rukawa-kun… me haría mucha ilusión oírte – suplicó Sae con los ojos brillantes.

- …

- Vamos Kaede, que puedes perder?

_Mi dignidad, _pensó el número 11 del Shohoku.

- Es que no te atreves? – preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

_Ya estamos… es que todos saben que ese es mi punto débil?_

- Venga Rukawa-kun… yo también quiero escucharte cantar – dijo Haruko.

Al verse rodeado de ojitos brillantes que le miraban expectantes, dio un gran suspiro. No le quedaba más remedio.

- Está bien, lo haré – dijo como quien ha aceptado su sentencia de muerte.

- Genial! – exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

- Pues hala, nos vamos ya que la actuación es dentro de poco más de media hora y tienes que aprenderte la canción – dijo Sendoh, como no, sonriente.

Una vez Sendoh se hubo llevado a Rukawa, Sae miró muy seria a la pareja sentada junto a ella en la mesa.

- Me vais a decir de una vez que le pasaba a Rukawa el año pasado?

Sakuragi y Haruko se miraron un momento entre ellos.

- No podemos, Sae… - dijo Haruko.

- Porqué no se lo preguntas tú misma?

- Porque no creo que me lo diga…

_Yo tampoco, _pensó Sakuragi.

- Aún así inténtalo, no creo que se enfade por ello.

Cuando terminaron de beber fueron a bailar un rato a la pista, acercándose cada vez más al escenario que había junto a ella. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde el Dj anunció la actuación del grupo de Sendoh, que por lo visto se llamaba Abunai, y cuatro chicos subieron al escenario acompañados por un gran aplauso.

Con su habitual labia, el capitán de Ryonan presentó a su grupo y pidió disculpas por el retraso. Luego se colocó junto a un muy serio Rukawa y se hizo el silencio en toda la discoteca.

Empezaron a tocar…

_Rukawa:_ (When this began)

_(Cuando esto comenzó)_

_Sendoh:_ I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

_No tenía nada que decir  
Y me perdí en el vacío adentro de mi_

_Rukawa:_ (I was confused)

_(Estaba confundido)_

_Sendoh: _And I live it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

_Y lo viví todo para encontrar  
Que no soy la única persona con estas cosas en mente_

Rukawa: (Inside of me)

_(Dentro de mí)_

_Sendoh:_ But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

_Pero todo lo que pueden ver las palabras revelaron  
Es la única cosa real que me queda por sentir_

_Rukawa:_ (Nothing to lose)

_(Nada que perder)_

_Sendoh: _Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
_Simplemente atrapado, hueco y solo  
Y la culpa es toda mía, y la culpa es toda mía_

_Rukawa:_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

_Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real  
Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo_

_Sendoh:_ (Erase all the pain till it's gone)

_(Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido)_

_Rukawa:_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong   
_Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real  
Quiero encontrar algo que he querido desde el principio  
Algún lugar a donde pertenecer_

_Sendoh:_ And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

_No tengo nada que decir  
No puedo creer que no caí de cara_

_Rukawa:_ (I was confused)

_(Estaba confundido)_

_Sendoh:_ Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

_Mirando a todas partes solo para encontrar  
Esa no es la manera en la que lo había imaginado todo en mi mente_

_Rukawa:_ (So what am I)

_(Así que, ¿Qué soy yo?)_

_Sendoh:_ What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't trust to find the way, everyone is looking at me

_Qué tengo yo, aparte de negatividad  
Porque no puedo confiar en encontrar el camino, todos me están mirando_

_Rukawa:_ (Nothing to lose)

_(Nada que perder)_

_Sendoh:_ Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_Nada que ganar, hueco y solo  
Y la culpa es toda mía, y la culpa es toda mía_

_Rukawa:_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

_Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real  
Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo_

_Sendoh:_ (Erase all the pain till it's gone)

_(Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido)_

_Rukawa:_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

_Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real  
Quiero encontrar algo que he querido desde el principio  
Algún lugar a donde pertenecer_

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away and find myself today

_Nunca me conoceré hasta que haga esto por mi mismo  
Y nunca sentiré nada más hasta que mis heridas hayan sanado  
Nunca seré nada hasta que me escape de mí  
Me escaparé y me encontraré hoy_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

_Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real  
Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo_

_Sendoh:_ (Erase all the pain till it's gone)

_(Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido)_

_Rukawa:_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

_Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real  
Quiero encontrar algo que he querido desde el principio  
Algún lugar a donde pertenecer_

I wanna heal,  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal,  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong…

_Quiero sanar,  
Quiero sentir como si estuviera en algún lugar al que pertenecer  
Quiero sanar,  
Quiero sentir como si estuviera en algún lugar al que pertenecer  
Algún lugar a donde pertenecer…_

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **ola! La canción es 'Somewhere I belon' de Linkin Park'. Ya me diréis si también es mi imaginación, pero yo encuentro que la voz japonesa de Sendoh sí se parece bastante a la de Mike.

**Kaehana9:** Rukawa es monísimo haga lo que haga, pero sonrojado debe ser una maravilla. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Tincgana: **la verdad sí me apetece escribir un senru (no en este fic, claro), pero me falta inspiración con esa pareja. Todas mis ideas tienen de protagonista a Ru y a Hana, y no puedo simplemente cambiar el seme porque la historia ya no me cuadra. Pero estoy segura de que algún día escribiré sobre ellos!

**Abuelitnt: **ola! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Rukawa sigue celoso de Sendoh, pero muy disimuladamente (de momento). Gracias por el review.

**Elena: **espero que te gustara el capítulo y que este también te guste. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

**Hipolita: **gracias gracias gracias! Con estos halagos me alegra mucho el que me decidiera a escribir un no-yaoi. Algún día a lo mejor repito.

**Celine: **es que la inmensa mayoría de fics de slam dunk son yaoi, y rukawa no es el único gay, también cruzan la acera Mitsui, Kogure, Sakuragi y Sendoh (este último suele ser siempre bisexual, que cosas, será por la cara de pervertido que tiene que parece que le gusta todo). Gracias por el review.

Besos a todas

Khira


	13. Capítulo 13

**Kodoku (Vol II)**

**Capítulo 13**

El aplauso fue ensordecedor. Sakuragi también estaba aplaudiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Haruko y Sae no lo hacían. Ambas se habían quedado en shock. El pelirrojo les pasó una mano por delante de la cara hasta que reaccionaron.

- E-ese era Rukawa? – preguntó Haruko.

- No me lo puedo creer… - murmuraba Sae.

Sakuragi se estuvo riendo un buen rato, aunque también le había sorprendido la gran actuación de su amigo. Más se rió con la cara de póker de Rukawa cuando volvió con ellos y tuvo que soportar los halagos de las chicas durante casi veinte minutos.

- Qué tal si bailamos? – propuso Sae señalando la parte central de la pista.

- Claro, vamos – dijo Haruko.

Sakuragi siguió a las chicas un par de metros hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rukawa no les acompañaba, así que volvió al lado de su amigo.

- No vienes? – le preguntó.

- No sé bailar.

- Yo tampoco! Pero se aprende y listos.

- No.

Sakuragi suspiró. La verdad es que no se imaginaba a Rukawa bailando al ritmo de la música pop que sonaba en ese momento, pero tampoco se lo habría imaginado subido a un escenario y cantando con tal ímpetu una canción mezcla de hardcore rock, hip-hop y música electrónica. Tuvo una idea.

- Enseguida vengo – dijo, y desapareció.

Volvió al cabo de dos minutos y le convenció para ir en busca de las chicas, que habían desaparecido entre la multitud de jóvenes.

- Dónde estabais? – les preguntó Haruko cuando consiguieron llegar hasta ellas.

- Nos hemos perdido – sonrió Sakuragi mientras sentía a Rukawa tirándole de la camisa como diciendo "ya las hemos encontrado, ahora vámonos de aquí".

De pronto la música se interrumpió y el Dj dijo algo que no entendieron. A continuación empezó a sonar una canción romántica de Ayumi Hamasaki. Se oyeron algunos gritos de protesta pero enseguida se formaron parejas en la pista, entre ellas Sakuragi y Haruko, y Rukawa perdió el color cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido cosa del primero.

Sakuragi aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de Rukawa frente a Sae para darle un fuerte empujón con la espalda de manera que instintivamente el kitsune puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para no caer hacia delante.

- Lo-lo siento – tartamudeó mientras pensaba muertes lentas y dolorosas para cierto pelirrojo, pero sin soltarla.

Sae simplemente sonrió y se acercó aún más, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y enlazando sus brazos en la espalda del chico de ojos azules. Ojos que se cerraron al sentir de nuevo el cálido contacto de ese cuerpo que parecía tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte

Pasaron un par de minutos así, abrazados y moviéndose lentamente igual que las demás parejas, envueltos por la música y la magia del momento.

Pero los momentos pasan y las canciones terminan. Cuando la música empezó a bajar de volumen Sae se separó un poco de Rukawa y le miró a los ojos con una expresión indefinible. El corazón de Rukawa empezó a latir muy fuerte.

- Me gustas mucho… – le dijo la chica.

- Lo siento.

Por un segundo quiso creer que se lo había imaginado y que esas palabras no habían salido de su boca, pero la expresión en el rostro de Sae, ya separada de él, no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La había rechazado.

No pudo soportar más la mirada llorosa y dolida de la chica y decidió marcharse de aquel lugar. Al empezar a caminar hacia la salida golpeó suavemente sin querer a Sakuragi, quien levantó la vista y se encontró con una Sae sola y a punto de llorar.

- Pero que…

Haruko también se dio cuenta y se acercó a la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, seguida de su novio, quien buscaba con la vista a Rukawa.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Haruko.

Sae no pudo más y empezó a llorar.

- Me… me ha rechazado… – contestó entre sollozos.

- Será estúpido… - masculló Sakuragi mientras Haruko abrazaba a Sae – Voy a buscarlo.

Sakuragi salió lo más rápido que pudo del local y enseguida localizó a Rukawa en el otro lado de la calle.

- Kaede!

El kitsune le ignoró y siguió caminando en dirección a la estación.

- Kaede! Espera, joder! – gritó mientras empezaba a correr.

No tardó en alcanzarle y agarrarle de un brazo, Rukawa intentó soltarse violentamente y empezaron a forcejear.

- Estate quieto, joder! Qué coño te pasa! – gritó Sakuragi intentando con mucho esfuerzo mantener el agarre sobre su amigo.

- DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Rukawa consiguió soltarse y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. El pelirrojo se sorprendió pero enseguida devolvió el golpe. El kitsune le miró con rabia e intentó golpearle de nuevo pero Sakuragi le cogió el brazo y en un rápido movimiento se lo retorció por la espalda, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Varias personas en la calle los miraron entre curiosos y asustados.

- Antes me has pillado desprevenido, pero no creas que con tu fuerza actual vas a ganarme en una pelea.

- Su-suéltame… - ordenó Rukawa aún intentando liberarse.

Sakuragi se limitó a retorcérselo un poco más, provocando un nuevo grito por parte del chico moreno.

- Tú sigue moviéndote y te juro que no vuelves a jugar a baloncesto en una temporada.

Aunque no se creyó la amenaza de su amigo, que en ese momento no parecía tal, Rukawa decidió que lo mejor era calmarse. Dejó de moverse y pronto fue liberado, quedándose sentado en el suelo con el brazo encogido.

- Y ahora que tal si te comportas como una persona normal y me cuentas que te ha pasado ahí dentro? – preguntó Sakuragi arrodillándose enfrente suyo.

- La he rechazado…

- Eso ya lo sé, baka. Porqué lo has hecho? Ella te gusta!

- No lo sé… - al decir esto Rukawa sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro, así que se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Estúpido kitsune… - murmuró Sakuragi acercándose más y apartándole las manos de la cara – Basta de tonterías y dime porqué.

- Te-tengo miedo…

- Miedo de qué?

- De no haber sido sincero con ella, de que en realidad no me conozca, de que se aleje de mí cuando se de cuenta de ello… miedo a mostrarme tal y como soy y de que me rechacen por ello… miedo de mí mismo, de traicionar la confianza del señor Anzai y la tuya… yo… - un fuerte nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

- Definitivamente eres estúpido.

- …? – _Genial, me sincero con alguien por primera vez en mi vida y esto es lo que obtengo?_

- Reconoces que eres un cobarde pero no haces nada para cambiar. Así que tienes miedo de la intimidad con las demás personas porque no soportas la idea de resultar herido? Pues ya es hora de hacer algo al respecto, no crees? Aunque por mucho que intentes encerrarte en ti mismo siempre habrá personas como yo o como Sae que no te lo permitirán. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, las personas se cansan, y si no te abres a la gente te vas a quedar muy solo, Kaede.

Rukawa siguió en silencio unos minutos, intentando procesar la información sobre si mismo que le acababa de dar el doa'ho.

- Qué tengo que hacer? – murmuró finalmente.

- No soy yo quien ha de decírtelo.

- Tienes razón…

Sakuragi se levantó y ayudó al kitsune a hacer lo mismo. Sin decir nada se dirigieron de nuevo a la discoteca.

- Perdóname por lo de tu brazo… Aún te duele? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras entraban.

- No, tranquilo – _En realidad sí… _- El judoman ese que te perseguía por la escuela el año pasado tenía razón, habrías triunfado en su club.

- Seguramente, soy el tensai para muchas cosas MUAHAHAHA!

Localizaron a Haruko a un lado de la pista rodeada por tres chicos a los que Sakuragi se encargó de espantar con sólo una mirada, pero no había ni rastro de la chica de ojos verdes.

- Dónde está Sae? – preguntó Rukawa.

- Se ha ido…

oooooooooooooooo

Abrió los ojos al sentir el sol sobre su cara. _Ya es hora de que mi madre compre las cortinas, _fue lo primero que pensó al despertarse. Miró el reloj de su mesilla: las once. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, se tapó con la sábana hasta la nariz e intentó dormirse de nuevo. No tenía nada que hacer esa mañana.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a invadirla, acompañados por un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Había sido una estúpida por creer que Rukawa le correspondería.

Ya sabía, por Haruko y otras compañeras, y también porque era evidente, que el chico de mirada fría era el más popular de Shohoku y que muchas chicas estaban o al menos decían estar enamoradas de él. La primera vez que vio a sus porristas en el gimnasio se le revolvió el estómago. Precisamente todo eso fue lo que la frenó al principio de empezar a conocerle, pues lo último que quería era ser la última de una larga lista de rechazos por parte del jugador estrella. Aún así, no había podido evitarlo.

Se había enamorado de él.

Y él la había rechazado como había hecho con todas las demás.

_Cómo fui tan estúpida de pensar que yo tenía una oportunidad?_

Pero Rukawa le había dado motivos. Nunca le vio hablar con ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella, Haruko o Ayako, y estaba casi segura de que Rukawa se había abierto más a ella que a ninguna de las dos asistentes. Aceptó jugar al baloncesto con ella, aceptó una cita y aceptó ir a la fiesta.

Pero nunca le vio sonreír.

- Sae, cariño, estás despierta? – preguntó su madre asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

- No.

- Ja ja, muy graciosa.

Su madre se sentó en la cama y empezó a acariciarle el pelo como cuando era pequeña.

- Qué tal la fiesta de anoche? – preguntó.

- Bien – mintió Sae sin moverse.

- Volviste muy temprano.

- …

- Vas a levantarte?

- Dentro de un rato.

- Pues casi que mejor te levantas ahora, porqué sino la visita se va a cansar de esperar.

- Visita? De qué me hablas?

- Hay un chico muy alto y muy guapo en la entrada preguntando por ti.

Sae se incorporó de golpe en la cama tirando la sábana al suelo.

- Cómo dices que es el chico?

- Pues es alto, moreno, con los ojos azules, delgado, y realmente guapísimo, hija. Si tú no lo quieres me lo podrías dejar a mí.

- MAMÁ! – gritó Sae levantándose de la cama.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana de su habitación y echó un vistazo afuera disimuladamente. Efectivamente, esperando en el jardín de su casa estaba nada más y nada menos que Kaede Rukawa.

_Que querrá ahora?_

- Puedes decirle que bajaré en cinco minutos?

- Claro – dijo su madre con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después, Sae salió al jardín donde un chico de aspecto zorruno esperaba bastante nervioso. La chica de ojos verdes se colocó enfrente suyo y esperó expectante lo que tenía que decirle.

_Tranquílizate, Kaede Rukawa… Sé valiente de verdad por una vez en tu vida._

- O-ohayio – saludó torpemente.

- Ohayio – saludó Sae con un tono tan frío como el que usaba él habitualmente.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, pero Sae no estaba dispuesta a romperlo. Esta vez no.

_No me lo va a poner fácil… _pensó el chico de ojos azules. Cogió aire.

- Perdóname por lo de ayer…

- …

- No debería haberme ido del local… pero cuando volví tú ya no estabas…

- No me apetecía quedarme…

- Siento mucho haber sido tan brusco.

Sae apartó la vista y se mordió el labio intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar. Es que sólo había ido a verla para rechazarla de nuevo, más educadamente? Para explicarle los motivos de porqué ella no le gustaba?

- No importa… - susurró.

- Sí que importa…

- No, déjalo.

- Pero…

- Perdóname a mí por haberte puesto en un compromiso.

- Fui un doa'ho.

Sae levantó la vista, extrañada.

- Por qué dices eso? – preguntó.

- Porque… porque en realidad tú… tú…

Se acercó un poco más a ella. El corazón de Sae empezó a latir tan fuerte que sentía dolor en el pecho. Pero Rukawa no terminaba la frase.

_Kuso! Por qué soy incapaz de decirlo?_

Apenas unos centímetros les separaban. Alargó su mano para acariciar el largo cabello de la chica, muy sorprendida ante ese gesto. Pero más sorprendida se quedó cuando Rukawa se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

_Si no puedo decírtelo con palabras, lo haré así… _pensaba Rukawa.

Y no fue un beso tímido. Con la mano que le acariciaba el cabello la cogió del cuello, mientras que con la otra la atrajo hacía él por la cintura. En cambio Sae no pudo hacer más que sujetarse con los puños a la camiseta de Rukawa para poder mantenerse en pie, especialmente cuando la lengua de Rukawa se introdujo al principio tímidamente en su boca, luego explorándola por completo. Después de unos segundos se decidió a corresponder el beso y entonces fue Rukawa el que casi perdió el equilibrio.

Un ruido les sobresaltó y se separaron. Sae se puso a reír nerviosamente cuando vio que había sido la gata de los vecinos. Luego miró de nuevo a Rukawa, tan ruborizado como ella.

- Besas muy bien, lo sabías? – preguntó divertida.

Rukawa se ruborizó aún más si era posible y murmuró un inaudible 'gracias'. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer ahora. Sae no pareció molesta por su indecisión y le cogió cariñosamente de la mano.

- Vamos a dar un paseo? – preguntó.

- Es una buena idea – contestó Rukawa con una sonrisa que hizo que Sae casi se desmayara.

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **Ohayoo! Madre mía, son las 10 de la mañana y ya me estoy muriendo de calor! Es asfixiante, en serio, se me va a ir la inspiración por los poros. Bueno, hablando del capítulo, que tal? Mmm lo que daría yo por ser la destinataria del primer beso de Kaede Rukawa… ejem…

Gracias a kaehana9, hipolita, tincgana, Abuelitnt y Elena por sus reviews.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Kodoku (Vol II)**

**Capítulo 14**

La tímida sonrisa con la que Rukawa comenzó el paseo con Sae esa mañana se había convertido poco a poco en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo largo del día.

_Mis vecinos se van a pensar que estoy colocado si me ven así, _pensó divertido mientras llegaba a su casa. Al entrar en el jardín una voz le sobresaltó.

- Se te ve muy contento…

- Hanamichi! Qué haces aquí?

- Me acordé de que tu padre está fuera este fin de semana y pensé en quedarme a dormir esta noche para hacerte compañía.

- Mañana hay clase.

- Me he traído el uniforme – dijo Sakuragi mostrando su bolsa de deporte.

- Como quieras.

- Parece que las cosas han ido bien con Sae… - aventuró el pelirrojo sonriente mientras entraban en la casa.

- Sí, han ido muy bien… - admitió Rukawa sentándose en el sofá.

- Estáis saliendo?

- Sí…

- Wow! Felicidades, zorro!

- ….

- Qué te pasa? Te has puesto algo serio de repente.

- Es que… me preocupa no saber cuidar bien de Sae.

- Porqué dices eso?

- Tú sabes que no sé cuidar ni de mí mismo, como voy a cuidar de ella?

- Ey, que es tu novia, no tu mascota! – exclamó Sakuragi divertido. Pero al ver la cara de Rukawa añadió – Pero sé lo que quieres decir… a la vista parecen tan frágiles que uno siente el deseo de protegerlas a toda costa… Pero creo que en realidad son más fuertes que nosotros…

- Seguramente…

- Y qué habéis hecho todo el día fuera? Porque te he llamado al mediodía y no estabas, y ya casi es hora de cenar.

- Por la mañana hemos ido a dar un paseo por la playa, después hemos ido a comer al Danny's y luego por la tarde hemos ido al cine.

- Día completito, eh?

- Sí… Y tú que has hecho? Has quedado con Haruko esta tarde, no?

Inesperadamente Sakuragi se puso rojo como un tomate y no contestó, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Rukawa. Pocas veces lo había visto tan ruborizado.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó curioso el kitsune.

- Pues… nos hemos quedado en su casa… sus padres no estaban… y…

- Y? – insistió Rukawa empezando a suponer lo que habían hecho sus amigos esa tarde de domingo.

- Y… y… nos hemos acostado.

- Oh.

Rukawa se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir mientras el pelirrojo seguía con la cara del mismo color que su pelo.

- Y… que tal? – preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa pícara.

- Muy bien – contestó Sakuragi sonriendo también – Ha sido realmente genial…

- No te has puesto nervioso?

- Claro que no! Soy un tensai, recuerdas?

- Ya… incluso para el sexo, no?

- Por supuesto!

Rukawa no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Sakuragi iba a recriminarle cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que oía su risa, y en lugar de ello sonrió de nuevo, contento por la felicidad que rodeaba por fin a su amigo.

Mientras dos chicos hablaban estirados en el sofá en la casa de uno de ellos, dos chicas lo hacían sobre el mismo tema pero por teléfono.

- En serio? – preguntó Sae divertida por lo que le estaba contando Haruko.

- Te lo juro… el pobre estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos al ponerse el condón…

- No me imagino a Sakuragi con problemas profilácticos…

- Ni falta que hace, guapa, te recuerdo que es mi novio, así que te prohíbo imaginártelo desnudo! – advirtió Haruko entre risas.

- Hahaha… Lo que sigo sin entender es que hayáis tardado tanto.

- Habló la lanzada… Es que ya tienes pensarlo hacerlo con Rukawa?

- Pero que dices, loca! Si hemos empezado a salir hoy mismo! Pero desde luego no pienso esperar nueve meses…

- Y si él quiere esperar?

- Haruko… piensa lo que dices, si? Kaede es un chico: un-chi-co!

- Tienes razón… A veces me extraña que a Hanamichi no le haya molestado esperar a que yo estuviera lista…

- Eso es porque te quiere mucho, y se le nota.

- En serio?

- En serio, creo que nunca he visto a un chico tan enamorado de una chica como lo está Sakuragi de ti…

- Rukawa también parece muy enamorado… a pesar de su cara de piedra HAHAHA!

- Ey, no te metas con mi novio! Por cierto, te empiezas a reír como Sakuragi…

- NOOOO!

oooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente Sakuragi y Rukawa pasaron por casa de Sae, Haruko y Yohei para ir todos juntos al instituto. Ya estaban llegando cuando Sae se detuvo en seco.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Rukawa deteniéndose también. Los demás le imitaron y miraron a la chica interrogantes.

- Voy a morir… - murmuró Sae en un extraño tono entre divertido y aterrorizado.

- De qué hablas?

- Tus fans! Tus fans me van a matar cuando se enteren de que estamos saliendo!

- Ah, están saliendo? – preguntó Yohei en voz baja a Sakuragi mientras Rukawa intentaba calmarla.

- Sí, desde ayer. Es que son muy discretos… - dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

Después de que Rukawa convenciera a su novia que no tenía porqué temer por su seguridad todos se encaminaron de nuevo a Shohoku. Aunque ni siquiera iban cogidos de la mano, el sexto sentido de las chicas que les vieron juntos les confirmó lo que hace tiempo sospechaban: el corazón de Kaede Rukawa estaba ocupado por la chica de pelo largo y ojos verdes que caminaba a su lado.

- Has visto como me miran? – le preguntó Sae mientras él y Sakuragi les acompañaban a ella y a Haruko al aula – Van a lincharme.

- No les hagas caso.

- Sí, claro…

- Sae… nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en la terraza?

- En la terraza? La del edificio principal?

- Sí.

- Y eso?

- Simplemente ven.

- De acuerdo.

Sae observó marchar a Rukawa junto con Sakuragi, algo extrañada por la propuesta. Haruko, que sin querer les había oído, sonreía para sus adentros al verla con esa expresión de desconcierto. Ella sabía, al contrario que la chica de ojos verdes, que la terraza era el lugar favorito de la escuela del número 11 del Shohoku, y no era muy difícil imaginar lo que pretendía al llevar a su novia allí.

ooooooooooooooo

- Ya estoy aquí! – saludó Sae acercándose al chico moreno que la esperaba apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza – Hace mucho que me espe…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta porque sus labios fueron rápidamente aprisionados por los de Rukawa, quien al mismo tiempo la abrazó por la cintura hasta tenerla completamente pegada a él. Cuando los liberó, Sae descansó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo y disfrutando de los brazos que la rodeaban y correspondiendo el abrazo. Podía oír perfectamente los latidos del corazón de su novio.

Había sensación más maravillosa que esa?

- Sae… - susurró Rukawa acariciándole una mejilla.

- Dime…

- … - cogió aire - Me gustas… me gustas mucho.

- Lo sé… - murmuró Sae abrazándole aún más fuerte.

- Pero tenía que decírtelo… Ayer sólo te pedí que salieras conmigo.

- Bueno, lo de que yo te gustaba me lo dijiste antes de otra manera – rió la chica – Y por mí me lo puedes seguir diciendo así…

- Ah sí?

- Sí…

Rukawa le levantó suavemente la barbilla con la mano y empezó a besarla de nuevo. La otra mano que seguía en la cintura de la chica se desplazó suavemente por el interior de la blusa que ella siempre llevaba por fuera de la falda, a pesar de las regañinas de todos los profesores. Sae se estremeció por la fría caricia en su espalda pero en ningún momento le preocupó que Rukawa fuera más lejos. Efectivamente la mano se quedó quieta, pues aunque hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que deseaba a esa chica, Rukawa sabía que debía esperar.

Pero eso lo tenía claro su mente, no su cuerpo, así que decidió terminar el beso y apartarse un poco antes de que Sae notara la dolorosa erección que empezaba a abrirse paso en su entrepierna.

- Hoy tienes entrenamiento? – le preguntó antes de que la chica se quejara por la interrupción.

- Sí, pero solo una hora.

- Vendrás al gimnasio cuando termines?

- Eh... no puedo.

- Por?

- He quedado con Akira.

Rukawa la miró entre sorprendido y dolido, por lo que Sae se apresuró a explicarse.

- Sólo vamos a ir a tomar algo. Entiéndelo, éramos muy amigos antes de que me fuera a vivir a Chicago.

- …

- Kaede, no te pongas así, por favor. No te fías de mí o qué?

- Es de él de quien no me fío.

- Pero si Akira tiene novia!

- …

- Además, no sé porqué le tenéis tanta manía Sakuragi y tú. Él me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros.

- Qué te ha contado? – preguntó el kitsune algo nervioso.

- Que los dos sois excelentes jugadores, sobretodo tú. Y que ahora que os ha visto jugar en equipo le vais a dar muchos problemas en las finales.

- Está bien… - suspiró Rukawa – Verás… quiero hablar contigo de una cosa…

- De qué?

- Es algo sobre mí que debo contarte antes de que te enteres por otra persona.

Sae supo enseguida a que se refería y aguardó callada a que Rukawa le contara lo que él considerara que debía saber.

oooooooooooooooo

La hora del almuerzo terminó y Sakuragi se despidió de Haruko hasta el entrenamiento. Una vez en el aula se sentó en su pupitre y esperó a que la clase comenzara. Poco a poco todos los alumnos y alumnas ocuparon sus sitios; el último en llegar fue Rukawa. La cara que traía no presagiaba nada bueno. Se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra, Sakuragi quiso preguntarle que había pasado pero en ese momento entró el profesor, así que tuvo que esperar a que la clase acabara para poder hablar con él.

- Que te ocurre, zorro? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba en su mesa.

- Que se lo he contado todo – respondió Rukawa en un suspiro.

- Que le has contado qué a quién?

- Lo mío a Sae.

Sakuragi le miró sorprendido; lo cierto es que no se esperaba que su amigo se abriera tan pronto a alguien más.

- Y que le has dicho?

- Pues la verdad.

- Pero el que exactamente?

- … - Rukawa suspiró de nuevo y le contó resumidamente lo que le había confesado a Sae – Que cuando tenía 12 años empecé a vomitar para adelgazar hasta que me ingresaron y que a finales del año pasado recaí por problemas de ansiedad.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente: si Rukawa ya era capaz de hablar tan claro sobre su enfermedad era que estaba mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

- Y como se lo ha tomado?

- Creo que…la he decepcionado.

- Eh? Porque? Que te ha dicho?

- Nada… sólo que no se esperaba algo así… después ha sonado el timbre y ya no hemos vuelto a hablar.

- Bueno, estará sorprendida… dale un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. No todos los días tu novio te cuenta que es bulímico.

Rukawa torció un poco el gesto y desvió la vista, no le gustaba en absoluto esa última palabra. Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Sakuragi cuando éste le hizo una inesperada pregunta.

- Cuanto pesas ahora?

- Nani? A que viene eso?

- A que aún te faltan bastantes kilos para estar en tu peso ideal y hace semanas que te veo igual.

- …

- Dime, cuanto pesas?

- Yo que sé! – exclamó Rukawa - Te crees que me subo en la báscula cada día? – al ver la ceja arqueada de Sakuragi añadió – Ahora sólo me peso cuando voy a ver al doctor Matsuda, vale?

- Y cuanto pesabas la última vez que fuiste?

- 71 kilos…

- Es decir, cuatro menos de lo que pesabas al entrar en Shohoku y casi diez por debajo de tu peso ideal…

- Quieres dejar este tema de una vez!

- TEME! Sólo me preocupo por ti!

Varios compañeros de clase se dieron la vuelta para mirarles al escuchar el grito, pero Sakuragi les 'mató' con la mirada y se volvieron a girar en seguida.

- Perdona… - murmuró Rukawa – Pero no me gusta hablar de esto…

Sakuragi lo comprendió y asintió. El kitsune no estaba aún tan bien como había pensado unos momentos antes.

- … y además estoy muy nervioso por lo de Sae – continuó el chico moreno.

- Tranquilo, sólo tienes que esperar a que se le pase la sorpresa.

- Hay algo más…

- Uh? El qué?

- Esta tarde ha quedado con Sendoh.

- Quéeee!

- Es la cita pendiente que tenían desde el partido de práctica contra el Ryonan, te acuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo! Pero ahora está saliendo contigo, no puedes dejar que quede con el puercoespín!

- Y que quieres que haga, que se lo prohíba!

- Claro!

- Doa'ho…

Sakuragi no pudo replicar porque en ese momento entró el profesor de la siguiente clase. La conversación no se reanudó hasta la tarde durante el entrenamiento.

- A qué hora había quedado Sae con Sendoh? – preguntó Sakuragi a Rukawa durante unos estiramientos.

- Al acabar la práctica; los lunes el equipo femenino sólo entrena una hora… – respondió el kitsune con voz cansada.

- Pues o ha desquedado o tu chica es omnipresente, porque ahora mismo está en la puerta del gimnasio junto a Haruko y Ayako.

Rukawa miró enseguida hacia donde le indicaba el pelirrojo; efectivamente Sae estaba en el gimnasio, con sus ojos verdes clavados en él y una hermosa sonrisa.

No estaba decepcionada.

Y no se había ido con Sendoh.

Estaba ahí con él, esperando a que terminara el entrenamiento para irse juntos a casa.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todo estaba bien.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todas/os! Perdón por la demora, pero aparte del coñazo de mi dedito tuve un problema de inspiración. En fin, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, e intentaré no tardarme mucho para el último.

**Kaehana9: **no no, por este fic se acabaron las desdichas de Rukawa. Gracias por el review!

**Vanne: **me alegro mucho de que Sae te guste, es super chungo que un OC caiga bien, lo sé por experiencia (a mi no me gusta casi ninguno). La definición de la música de Linkin Park la copié de internet, lo admito, yo no tengo ni idea de clasificaciones musicales, si una canción o un grupo me gusta, me gusta y punto XD. Saludos desde el otro lado del charquito!

**Bubley: **síiii es muy tímido! A que es mono? Si es que en realidad es un sol, se hace el antisocial pero en realidad estaba ya muy necesitado de "cariño"… XDD

**Celine: **a mi también me cuesta, no te creas… y para colmo no hay ni una sola imagen suya sonriendo, ni siquiera en los doujinshis… tenía la esperanza del Art Book de Inoue pero nada… ahora sólo me queda la esperanza de verlo sonreír en Deep Purple de Prin… que por cierto, lo acabará algún día?

**Abuelitnt: **no te equivocas, es la primera vez que Ru se enamora (en este fic no hay sentimientos anteriores hacia ningún mono pelirrojo ni ningún puercoespín).

**Yukino-chan: **weno, me alegro de captar nuevas lectoras a la altura que sea XD. Muchas gracias por el review y perdona por la tardanza.

**Elena: **ahí ahí… me hace mucha gracia porque no es la primera vez que usas refranes en tus reviews XD Al menos este lo entendí jeje (es un refrán internacional XD)

**Tincgana: **ola! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Sae es afortunada… Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Kenshin: **ola mi amor! Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver tu review. Ojalá también te decidieras a leer mis otros fics, pero sé que te me traumatizarías XDD Takeshi es el nombre de tu personaje de rol, y tengo ganas de emplear el nombre de Eike sólo porque él me dijo que se leería el fanfic si salía jejeje pero lo voy a emplear en un fic tan Angst que se va a caer de espaldas MUAHAHAHA. Ahora en serio, mejor que ninguno de tus amigos ni tú mismo lea mis fics yaoi, perdería mi apariencia de chica tierna e inocente… sin comentarios.

Besos desde Mallorca!

Khira


	15. Capítulo 15

**Kodoku (Vol II)**

**Capítulo 15**

Al ser el Shohoku uno de los cuatro mejores equipos ese año sólo tenía que ganar un partido para clasificarse de nuevo para las finales. El desafortunado equipo que tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos fue el Takezono, al que ganaron por una diferencia de 34 puntos.

Los cuatro finalistas fueron de nuevo el Shohoku, el Ryonan, el Kainan y el Takezato. Shohoku ganó sus tres partidos y se clasificó en primer lugar para el campeonato nacional, el Ryonan ganó al Kainan y al Takezato y se clasificó como segundo. El Kainan, sin Shinichi Maki, se quedó sin campeonato nacional por primera vez en 17 años.

Una vez ya en el campeonato nacional, la distribución de partidos les fue bastante favorable. El Ryonan no tuvo la misma suerte y perdió en la primera ronda contra el Meihou. Los del Shohoku en cambio no tuvieron un rival realmente difícil hasta la semifinal, donde se enfrentaron contra el Aiwa. Ganaron, aunque con mucha dificultad, y así se vengaron por la eliminación en el torneo anterior. La final fue contra el Sannoh, y la perdieron por una diferencia de 3 puntos.

El equipo regresó a Kanagawa muy abatido, sobretodo los jugadores de tercer año, el que más Ryota. Incluso Sakuragi estuvo unos días triste porque se quedó muy cerca de ser el mejor reboteador del torneo, pero quedó tercero. Rukawa estuvo también muy cerca de ser el mvp, pero le arrebató el puesto Sawakita.

Y sin embargo, para Kaede Rukawa aquel estaba siendo el mejor verano de su vida.

Por ejemplo aquel día había sido fantástico. Habían ido todos los del equipo juntos a la playa, incluso se habían apuntado Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui, que hacía meses que no los veían, y por supuesto Sae.

Las tres chicas, Ayako, Haruko y Sae, dejaron sus cosas en la arena juntas y empezaron a desvestirse hasta quedar en bikini, ante la deseosa mirada de Ryota, Sakuragi y Rukawa respectivamente, y por extensión de todos los jugadores del Shohoku.

- Ey tú! Qué miras? – preguntó Sakuragi con cara de mala leche al pobre Yasuda.

- Eh… yo… nada… - dijo su sempai antes de desaparecer detrás de Kakuta.

- Hanamichi! Me pones crema? – se oyó la voz dulce de Haruko.

- Claro que sí, mi amor! – exclamó el pelirrojo antes de ir corriendo hacia ella.

- Y tú, Ayako? Quieres que te ponga crema? – preguntó ansioso Ryota.

- No, gracias – respondió la mánager ante la desilusionada mirada del chico bajo – Ya me he puesto en casa.

- Oh, bueno…

- Pero si quieres que te ponga yo a ti…

A Ryota se le iluminó la cara de nuevo.

- Claro que sí, Aya-chan!

Rukawa mientras extendía su toalla junto a la de su novia y después se sentó en ella. Era el único que aún no se había quitado la camiseta.

- No te quitas la camiseta? – preguntó Sae.

- Ehm… no…

- Por qué no? No vas a nadar?

- No lo creo…

- Oh venga no seas así… - se quejó divertida.

Sae se medio abalanzó sobre el chico de ojos azules en un vano intento de despojarle de la prenda. Forcejearon en broma durante unos segundos hasta que se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Sakuragi.

- Quieres que te ayude, Sae? – preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

- Ni se te ocurra, do'aho – le avisó Rukawa.

- Chicos, ayudadme! – gritó el número 10 del Shohoku.

- Qué!

Al momento entre Akagi, Mitsui, Ryota y Sakuragi cogieron y levantaron a Rukawa de su toalla, quien se resistió inútilmente, y se lo llevaron al agua, donde le dejaron caer de golpe.

- Me las vais a pagar! – exclamó un zorro empapado sacando su cabecita del agua.

Todos se echaron a reír, al final incluso Rukawa.

- Ey, chicos, jugamos? – preguntó Kogure entrando en el agua con un balón de volley playa.

- Claro! Mirad, ahora la red está libre – dijo Mitsui.

Salieron del agua y todos los que se apuntaron se fueron hacia la red. Rukawa al pasar junto a las chicas se quitó la mojada camiseta y la dejó encima de su toalla junto a Sae, que le dijo en voz muy baja 'Que bueno que estás', con lo que se puso rojo como la grana.

- Los hombres no saben vivir sin una pelota – comentó Ayako observándolos desde la arena.

- Qué razón tienes – murmuraron a la vez Haruko y Sae.

Una media hora después los chicos terminaron el partidillo y volvieron a las toallas, donde tres de ellos se dieron cuenta muy enfadados de que sus chicas no estaban solas.

- Venga, venid a tomaros algo con nosotros – les decía un chico con los cabellos teñidos de rubio.

- Nosotros invitamos – añadió otro con unas gafas de sol pastilleras.

- A lo que queráis… - dijo el tercero, uno con un bañador naranja fosforescente.

Ayako iba a contestar por cuarta vez que no cuando frente a ellas se situaron Ryota, Rukawa y Sakuragi con cara de pocos amigos.

- Largaos – ordenó el chico más bajo, que a pesar de eso era el que más miedo daba.

Los tres pesados le miraron un momento y luego levantaron la cabeza para ver las expresiones furiosas de un chico pelirrojo y otro de ojos azules, ambos de casi metro noventa, y luego desaparecieron sin decir ni media palabra.

- No se os puede dejar solas – se quejó Sakuragi.

- Por que somos las más guapas de la playa – dijo Ayako divertida.

- Eso es cierto… - convino Ryota mirándola enamorado.

Ayako se levantó y sorprendentemente para todos cogió la mano de su capitán.

- Y si me invitas tú a un helado?

- Cla-claro – tartamudeó feliz.

La quizás futura pareja se alejó de ellos en dirección a un chiringuito. Sae sacó un bote de crema solar y le indicó a Rukawa con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. Rukawa obedeció y al momento sintió las cálidas manos de su chica esparciéndole la fría crema en la espalda.

- Con la piel tan blanca que tienes te vas a quemar si no.

Rukawa no rechistó. Cualquier excusa era buena para dejar que su novia le 'metiera mano'.

- Nosotros nos vamos a nadar! – exclamó Sakuragi señalándose a él y a Haruko.

- Ok, nosotros iremos dentro de un rato – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

Una vez juntos y solos en el agua Haruko y Sakuragi aprovecharon para jugar un poco…

- Ey… - exclamó el pelirrojo al sentir la mano de su chica acariciándole por encima del bañador – Que hay mucha gente…

- Pero bajo el agua no nos ven – dijo ella divertida.

De pronto vieron que desde la orilla sus amigos les llamaban, y distinguieron junto a ellos había varios miembros de Ryonan.

- Mira, es Sendoh! Y Koshino, y Fukuda… vamos a saludarlos!

Sakuragi observó a su chica empezar a caminar hacia la orilla y luego miró hacia abajo desesperado distinguiendo un bulto en su bañador.

- Mierda! Que yo ahora no puedo salir del aguaaaa!

oooooooooooooooo

Por la tarde Rukawa y Sae volvían caminando de la playa a paso lento y cogidos de la mano.

- Lástima que se esté acabando… - comentó Rukawa.

- El qué? – preguntó Sae.

- El verano…

- Sí…

Al llegar a la casa de la chica se detuvieron y Rukawa se agachó un poco para despedirla con un beso, pero ella le detuvo.

- No tenemos porqué despedirnos aún – le dijo – Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

- Eh… un poco de agua estaría bien.

Sae sacó las llaves y abrió primero la puerta del jardín y luego la de la casa. En la entrada se descalzaron y dejaron las bolsas y después se dirigieron a la cocina, donde bebieron dos vasos de agua fresca.

- Y tu madre? – preguntó Rukawa mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero.

- Ha salido a cenar con una amiga – contestó - Bueno, yo creo que con un amigo – añadió riendo.

- No te molesta?

- Que va, para nada. A ti te molestaría que tu padre saliera con una mujer?

- … - el chico moreno se quedó pensativo un momento – No, supongo que no.

De pronto Sae se acercó y le besó, introduciendo las manos por debajo de la camiseta y acariciándole. Rukawa la abrazó enseguida y le respondió el beso haciéndolo más profundo. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que empezó a excitarse, y aunque sabía que su chica lo notaría no se separó. De hecho hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pues ya se tenían bastante confianza.

- Mmm… - gimió quedamente en su oído cuando Sae comenzó a besarle el cuello – Me vuelves loco…

- Demuéstramelo…

- Uh?

- Demuéstramelo – repitió ella acariciando tímidamente su sexo por encima del bañador, provocando un sonoro gemido.

Rukawa sorprendido abrió los ojos que había cerrado al notar el contacto y la miró inquisitivo. El corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza.

- Quieres… quieres hacerlo? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Sí – respondió Sae sin dudar.

- Pero… no tengo.

- Yo sí – Rukawa levantó un poco la ceja interrogante, y ella añadió divertida – Bueno, en realidad son de mi madre. Ya te he dicho que no me creo que haya salido a cenar con una amiga.

- Qué? – exclamó – Vas a quitarle un preservativo a tu madre?

- Sí.

- Y si se da cuenta?

- Pues se alegrará de saber que lo he utilizado.

- Y yo con que cara la miro la próxima vez que la vea?

- Con cara de niño bueno, como siempre! – rió Sae.

- …

Sae le cogió de la mano y le guió fuera de la cocina. Subieron las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio, pero antes Sae entró en el de su madre y volvió con un cuadradito verde que dejó en la mesilla. Se volvió hacia Rukawa y de repente los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

Rukawa vio preocupado como su novia se quedaba estática y con algo de miedo en los ojos. Se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente el rostro mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, abrazándola.

- Estás segura? – preguntó. Ella sólo asintió.

Él también estaba muy nervioso, no era para menos, aquella iba a ser también su primera vez. Pero al ver a Sae así de angustiada se sintió con el deber de tomar las riendas de la situación, de manera que con cuidado la tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó encima suya para besarla hasta que notó que empezaba a relajarse.

Definitivamente aquel estaba siendo el mejor verano de su vida.

Fin (de la segunda parte)

oooooooooooooooo

**N/A: **Primero de todo, disculparme por la gran demora con el último capítulo (epílogo) de esta historia. Eso me pasa por empezar otras historias antes de acabar las que tengo pendientes, pero que mi gusto por el yaoi se convirtiera en una auténtica adicción era algo que no tenía previsto. Y segundo, informar del cambio de planes: no voy a escribir dicho epílogo, sino una continuación, es decir, un Kodoku vol 3. Por fin se me ocurrió una idea para escribir otro fic no yaoi y enseguida me di cuenta de que podía aprovechar este fic como precuela. Aunque en vista del gran nivel de los fics no yaoi que están publicándose ahora en esta página me de un poco de reparo al releer el mío; lo único que puedo decir en mi favor es que esta fue la segunda historia que escribí y que desde entonces espero haber mejorado al menos un poco. Pero un requisito indispensable para continuarla era editar este último capítulo, no porque no encajara con la continuación (todo lo contrario XD), sino por la manía personal que le he cogido a la escena que he borrado, el lemon. No lo sé explicar, es sólo que me parece completamente fuera de lugar. Si les parece muy mal me lo hacen saber y lo dejaré como estaba.

Besos y hasta pronto

Khira


	16. Capítulo 16

**Kodoku (Vol III)**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 16**

En el gimnasio del Shohoku, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto paseaba nervioso de una esquina a otra. El curso escolar estaba a punto de terminar y con él su época de instituto, y Ryota aún no había elegido a su sucesor.

Hanamichi o Rukawa, ese era su gran dilema.

Si bien cuando volvió al equipo después de su pelea con Mitsui, Ryota casi se echó a reír en la cara del pelirrojo cuando este le dijo que él sería el próximo capitán, en ese momento tenía que reconocer que se había convertido en uno de los mejores candidatos. Hanamichi, con su inagotable vitalidad, su gran fuerza de voluntad, y su capacidad de sobreponerse a cualquier situación, tenía casi todas las papeletas para lograr ser un gran capitán. Sin embargo, su carácter explosivo y peleón, eran un gran problema a tener en cuenta.

Por otro lado, Rukawa era más serio y más difícil de provocar, pero también demasiado poco hablador. Y en la cancha, al igual que el pelirrojo, nunca se rendía, y tal como dijo el entrenador Anzai en su día, tenía una fuerza explosiva y determinación para ganar, pero en cambio en la vida real el chico de aspecto zorruno era muy inestable, tal y como había quedado al descubierto hacía poco más de un año.

Y si los comparaba deportivamente, ambos estaban prácticamente al mismo nivel, cosa que Rukawa no llevaba nada bien; quizás el número 11 del Shohoku era aún era superior en técnica, pero Hanamichi le superaba con creces en el aspecto físico.

Y para colmo, el entrenador Anzai había relegado completamente en él la decisión.

_Quién sería mejor capitán?_, se preguntó por enésima vez.

Un pequeño ruido le sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, era su adorada Ayako que había entrado y se acercaba a él muy sonriente.

- Hola, Ryota! – saludó la chica.

- Hola Ayako.

- Has llegado muy temprano – comentó – Es porque es tu última semana como entrenador?

Ryota no contestó, sólo se limitó a observar el gimnasio con aires de nostalgia.

- Echaré mucho de menos este sitio… - murmuró.

- Yo también… - dijo Ayako.

- Si no fuera porque sé que tú también estarás en la universidad de Kanagawa… creo que me pondría a llorar…

- Ryota… - la chica intentó contenerse la risa, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su novio con cariño – Ya estás llorando…

- Es que no puedo evitarlo… - sollozó cómicamente.

- Ven aquí…

Ayako le abrazó y se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el chico del pendiente se calmó.

- Y bien, ya lo has decidido? – preguntó la chica de rizos conociendo el dilema que le atormentaba.

- Aún no… - respondió Ryota – Es muy difícil, y tengo mucho miedo a equivocarme…

- Si el entrenador Anzai te dio la responsabilidad, es porque sabe que elegirás bien.

- Tú crees?

- Estoy segura.

- Gracias Aya-chan…

xXx

En los vestuarios, casi como cada día, Sakuragi y Rukawa eran los últimos en cambiarse. El pelirrojo seguía siendo tal, llevaba desde los doce años tiñéndose el pelo de ese color, y aunque ya no se dejaba el pelo tan largo como en primer curso de secundaria alta, sí lo suficiente para que le cayeran un par de flecos sobre la frente. Quien sí llevaba el pelo bastante largo, que casi le alcanzaba para hacerse una coleta, era Rukawa. Por lo demás apenas habían cambiado físicamente, Sakuragi había superado el metro noventa por dos centímetros y Rukawa se había quedado en el metro noventa justos.

- Esta tarde después del entrenamiento, Haruko, yo y los chicos iremos a tomar unos helados en Danny's, os venís? – preguntó Sakuragi, refiriéndose a Rukawa y a Sae, mientras se ponía la camiseta.

- No, no creo… - murmuró Rukawa, de pie junto a la puerta, esperando a su amigo.

- Por qué no? – preguntó el pelirrojo – No os apetece?

- No es eso, es que tengo que estudiar… - respondió vagamente.

- Pero si ya hemos terminado los exámenes…

- Es de una optativa…

- Ah, ok. Bueno, pues otro día.

- Sí, otro día…

Era cierto que a Rukawa aún le quedaba un examen a pesar de ir al mismo salón que Hanamichi, sin embargo no era esa la razón por la que no quisiera quedar con él y los demás. La verdadera razón era que quería quedar con Sae a solas, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Hacía dos semanas que le esquivaba.

Si la veía por los pasillos, le decía que tenía prisa. Si la iba a buscar a su clase, que ahora no podía hablar. Cuando almorzaban juntos, apenas le dirigía la palabra ni le miraba a la cara. Y si la llamaba a casa, su madre decía que no estaba o que no se podía poner.

Rukawa ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Lo único que se le ocurría era que Sae quería cortar y no sabía como decírselo; pero por otro lado, llevaban casi un año saliendo, la conocía y no la creía tan cobarde.

_Pero y si es eso? Y si realmente quiere que lo dejemos?_, se preguntó a la vez que sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho.

_Bueno, si es eso, al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme de si se querrá venir a estudiar conmigo en Estados Unidos cuando terminemos el instituto…, _pensó intentando hacer de tripas corazón, pero sin éxito.

Mientras se subía los shorts, Sakuragi miraba de reojo el gesto ausente de Rukawa, convencido de que algo le pasaba. Pero si Kaede de momento no se lo quería contar, tendría que esperar, conocía ya muy bien al kitsune y si lo atosigaba a preguntas lo único que conseguiría era que se pusiera a la defensiva o incluso que se pelearan.

- Ya estoy, vamos.

Salieron de los vestuarios y se encaminaron al gimnasio. Nada más entrar recibieron sendos abanicazos de Ayako por llegar tarde, pero estaban tan acostumbrados que casi ni se inmutaron.

- Sabes, Ayako, creo que echaré de menos incluso tus abanicazos – rió Sakuragi sobándose la nuca.

- Muy gracioso – dijo Ayako devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, que ya te los daré yo – se burló Haruko uniéndose a la broma.

Haruko se había vuelto a dejar el pelo muy largo, y para su suerte había crecido bastantes centímetros, aunque seguía siendo mucho más bajita que su novio.

- No gracias, que tú pegas más fuerte! – exclamó el tensai.

Todos se echaron a reír por lo inverosímil que resultaba que el enorme pelirrojo tuviera miedo de la pequeña Haruko, excepto Rukawa, que seguía perdido en su mundo. Echó un vistazo alrededor del gimnasio preguntándose si Sae vendría a buscarlo cuando terminara su propia práctica, la cual solía acabar una media hora más temprano, pero sabía de antemano que no sería así.

Haruko dejó de reír cuando se fijó en la expresión triste de Rukawa, y supuso a que se debía. Ella era la única que conocía los motivos del alejamiento de Sae hacia él, pero había jurado y perjurado a su mejor amiga que no diría una palabra, ni siquiera a Hanamichi.

xXx

El entrenamiento terminó un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Todos se encaminaron hacia las duchas excepto Sakuragi y Rukawa, que se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su capitán.

- Hanamichi, Rukawa, esperad. Tengo que hablar con vosotros – dijo Ryota.

Los aludidos se acercaron a él en silencio, con una ligera sospecha de lo que quería el chico del pendiente. Era extraño que no hubiera hablado con ellos antes, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a sacar el tema.

Por sus caras Ryota supuso que ambos sabían de lo que quería hablarles. Y eso era, pues antes del entrenamiento había hablado largo rato con Ayako y ella le había ayudado a tomar una decisión.

- Bueno chicos, no voy a andarme con rodeos – empezó cuando estuvieron a su lado – Como sabéis esta es mi última semana como capitán, y el entrenador Anzai decidió que fuera yo el que eligiera a mi sucesor en el cargo.

Los dos chicos más altos se limitaron a asentir, uno de ellos estaba expectante, el otro en cambio creía saber cuál sería la decisión de Miyagi.

Ryota no quería alargar el momento y lo soltó tal cual.

- He decidido que tú, Hanamichi, seas el capitán, y tú, Rukawa, el sub-capitán.

Sakuragi al principio abrió los ojos como platos, pero enseguida su carácter salió a la superficie.

- WAHAHAHAHA! Ya sabía yo que el genio Hanamichi Sakuragi llegaría a capitán! Llevaré al Shohoku a la victoria! A que sí, zorr…o?

Dejó de reír inmediatamente al ver la expresión de Rukawa.

- Es una broma, no? – dijo este fríamente.

Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

- No, no es ninguna broma – repuso Ryota con calma, aunque lo cierto es que no se esperaba una reacción tan adversa – Si lo prefieres puedo explicarte las razones que me han llevado a tomar esta decisi…

- No hace falta que me expliques nada, es evidente el porqué le has elegido a él – interrumpió.

- Y por qué, según tú? – preguntó el capitán.

- Porque sois amigos. Por eso le has elegido.

Ryota abrió los ojos como platos. Sakuragi por su parte seguía alucinando que el que estuviera hablando fuera Kaede.

- Me estás acusando de favoritismo? – preguntó Ryota empezando a enfadarse también.

- No te estoy acusando de nada, pero eso es lo que pienso. Y si Sakuragi va a ser el capitán, ya te estás buscando otro sub-capitán, porque yo no pienso serlo.

Y dicho esto, Rukawa se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las duchas.

No se lo podía creer. Para él, que Miyagi hubiera elegido a Hanamichi como capitán era la prueba de algo que llevaba temiendo desde hace mucho, que el pelirrojo le había superado en el básquet.

Pero eso, a Rukawa, le era absolutamente inconcebible.

Sakuragi, recuperado de la impresión de escuchar como uno de sus mejores amigos le menospreciaba delante de Ryota, se despidió de él con un escueto 'Gracias, Ryo-chin', y salió en busca del kitsune.

Le encontró ya con el chándal puesto, pues no quería quedarse ni a ducharse.

- Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado! – preguntó Sakuragi bastante molesto.

- Ninguna – contestó Rukawa mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y se disponía a salir, pero el brazo del pelirrojo le detuvo.

- Crees que no seré un buen capitán? – inquirió intentando disimular lo mucho que le dolería una respuesta afirmativa por su parte.

- Lo que creo – respondió sin girarse – Es que yo sería mejor capitán que tú.

Se soltó del pelirrojo y salió. Una vez afuera del gimnasio, paseo la mirada inútilmente para ver si veía a Sae, pero nada.

_Pues mejor_, pensó cada vez más cabreado. _Si esto es lo que quieres, adelante. Porque yo me voy a Estados Unidos: lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo._

xXx

Lo que Rukawa no sabía, era que ese día Sae se había saltado el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto femenino. La chica de ojos verdes paseaba nerviosa por la calle pensando que hacer si se confirmaban sus sospechas hasta que llegó a su destino.

_Qué voy a hacer? Qué haré?_, se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que se dijo a si misma que no arreglaría nada quedándose parada en medio de la acera, así que inspiró hondo y entró en la farmacia.

Unos diez minutos más tarde ya estaba en casa. Nada más entrar se encerró en el baño de la planta piso. Faltaban aún unos tres cuartos de hora para que su madre llegara de trabajar, pero decidió acabar cuanto antes. El corazón le latía tan fuerte en el pecho que incluso dolía. No recordaba ningún otro momento en su vida en que estuviera tan nerviosa y aterrada.

Se sentó en el inodoro y abrió el paquetito que había comprado en la farmacia. Primero leyó atentamente las instrucciones, aunque la cosa no era muy complicada.

Si el circulito se quedaba en blanco, era que no. Una ralla azul, era que sí.

_Bueno, pues vamos allá._

Siguió las instrucciones y esperó el minuto que indicaba.

Miró el circulito, y se echó a llorar.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, pues aquí estoy por fin con esta tercera parte… Supongo que se ve por donde irán los tiros, no? Les atrae la idea o mejor lo dejo y me dedico de pleno al yaoi XD?

Aviso desde ya que al principio me tardaré un poco en subir los siguientes, pero en cuanto acabe unos trabajos pendientes me pondré a ello en serio.

Paso a contestar reviews:

Elena: sí, lo siento, debería haber puesto la nota al principio, pero la costumbre… XD

Abuelitnt: hola! no sé por qué pero intuía que a ti también te gustaría más que quitara el lemon. Y tus primeros capítulos son igual de buenos, solo que más cortos; el songfic no lo he leído porque no tengo ni idea de que va la serie XD. Esperó que te guste esta tercera parte. Besos y gracias por el review:

Celine: y a mi me gustan las relaciones chico-chica, pero de verdad que no me atrevía a seguir la historia dejando ese lemon, le cogí manía, para mi que sobraba, sobretodo tan explícito. Pero bueno siempre estoy a tiempo de volverlo a cambiar. Muchas gracias por el review.

Paulikun: muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me encanta dar razones del carácter tan frío de Rukawa ya que en el manga no se dan. Cuídate tú también, besos.

Nae Toyama: hola! la verdad ha sido un milagro que me haya podido poner, tengo un montón de trabajos de la universidad T.T Pero hace unos días faltó un profesor y aproveché para darle forma a la historia y plantear el primer capítulo, después sólo fue pasarlo al ordenador. Espero no tardarme demasiado con el siguiente, pero me temo que podría pasar.

Besos desde Mallorca

Khira


	17. Capítulo 17

**Kodoku (Vol III)**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 17**

Al día siguiente, y a pesar de ir a la misma clase, Sakuragi y Rukawa no se hablaron en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera almorzaron juntos y por eso Rukawa no se enteró de que Sae no había venido a clase y Haruko no dio explicación alguna al respecto, pero Sakuragi se fijó en que estaba muy rara.

El pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente dolido por la actitud del zorro y por las palabras que le dijo la tarde anterior.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Lo que creo, es que yo sería mejor capitán que tú.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

_Tsk… quien se cree que es…_, pensó mirando de reojo su espalda, pues el kitsune se sentaba un par de filas por delante suya.

Hanamichi, a pesar de desear ser capitán desde que entró en el equipo en primer curso, había madurado lo suficiente como para entender que Kaede también había hecho méritos para serlo, y que debería acatar la decisión de Ryota fuera cual fuera; aunque la verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta cual habría sido su reacción en el caso de que este hubiera elegido al zorro. Pero lo que sabía seguro es que no habría reaccionado como él.

_Por kami, si es que hasta se ha negado a ser el sub-capitán!_

El sonido del timbre que indicaba el final de las clases por ese día le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del pupitre y recogió sus cosas sin prisas mientras observaba sin sorprenderse como Rukawa salía casi el primero del aula sin esperarle.

- Seguís peleados? – preguntó Yohei mientras recogía en el pupitre de al lado, pues ya estaba enterado de la discusión de ayer.

- Eso parece… - murmuró el pelirrojo.

- Pero por qué se ha tomado tan mal lo de no ser capitán? Yo incluso pensaba que le aliviaría no serlo… como le gusta tan poco hablar…

- Y yo… pero por lo visto no es así… No sé, él fue capitán en Tomigaoka, quizás quería repetir…

- Tu crees?

- La verdad es que no…

Lo cierto es que Sakuragi no tenía ni idea de porqué Rukawa se había tomado tan mal la decisión de Ryota.

- Oye Hanamichi, cambiando de tema… - dijo Yohei – Yo quería pedirte un favor…

xXx

Rukawa, a pesar de haber salido rápidamente del aula, caminaba ahora sin prisas por el pasillo. Esa tarde seguro que Miyagi anunciaba al que sería el nuevo capitán y no tenía ningunas ganas de escucharlo.

_Ahora todos pensarán que es mejor que yo_, pensó con rabia.

- Rukawa – el aludido se giró y esperó a que el entrenador Anzai llegara hasta él – Tenemos que hablar – dijo el anciano.

El chico de ojos azules le siguió en silencio hasta su despacho.

- Miyagi me ha contado que no has aceptado la sub-capitanía – empezó el anciano cuando se hubieron sentado.

- … - Kaede no dijo nada, no era lo mismo quejarse a Miyagi que a Anzai.

- Bueno, no voy a presionarte ni a insistirte con ese tema. Hemos decidido que tienes hasta el viernes para responder.

_Genial, al entrenador Anzai ni siquiera le importa si soy el sub-capitán o no…_, pensó el muchacho con tristeza.

- En realidad… - dijo Rukawa por fin – Yo también quería hablar con usted, pero de otro tema…

- De qué se trata? – preguntó el gordito.

- Me gustaría irme a Estados Unidos cuanto antes…

El anciano se le quedó mirando unos segundos con un gesto indescifrable.

- Aún no eres el mejor jugador de bachillerato de Japón… - le recordó.

- Lo sé… - convino Rukawa desviando un poco la mirada.

- Incluso Sawakita, que aún te supera, volvió escaldado de Norteamérica.

- Pero quizás fue por eso que me ganó el verano pasado, por lo que allí aprendió… - se atrevió a contradecir.

Anzai se acarició el bigote mientras pensaba. Desde lo de Yazawa, que tenía verdadero miedo a que otro de sus alumnos se marchara a Estados Unidos antes de hora, pero reconocía que Rukawa había mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que se lo propuso. Si bien no era el mejor jugador de bachillerato de Japón, estaba como mínimo entre los cinco mejores. Pero algo le decía que esta vez los motivos que tenía su alumno para querer marcharse eran equivocados.

- Lo cierto es que yo también quería hablarte de ese tema – dijo al fin – Tengo algo que proponerte.

- Le escucho – dijo Rukawa expectante.

- Como sabrás, este instituto no está adscrito a ninguna universidad; sin embargo, se encarga de facilitar el acceso a sus alumnos en la medida de lo posible – explicó – Para ello tiene una serie de convenios con bastantes universidades del país, incluso un par de extranjeras. Una de ellas es la Universidad de California. Supongo que la conoces.

El chico asintió, aún no entendía a donde quería llegar su entrenador.

- Pues bien, este año nos han reservado dos plazas con sendas becas deportivas. He hablado con el jefe de estudios, y si lográis clasificaros para el campeonato nacional por tercer año consecutivo y hacéis un buen papel, las plazas serán para ti y para Sakuragi.

Rukawa se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que le acababa de proponer Anzai. Aunque él no necesitaba la beca, siempre era bienvenida. Además la Universidad de California y los Bruins, el equipo de baloncesto universitario, siempre habían estado entre sus primeras opciones. Y no iría solo, sino que estaría con Hanamichi…

Dos plazas, para él y para Sakuragi…

Y entonces una mala sensación le invadió.

- Y si sólo hubiera disponible una plaza? – preguntó de pronto sorprendiendo a Anzai – A quien hubiera propuesto?

- … - realmente el entrenador Anzai no conocía del todo la respuesta a esa pregunta – No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad.

Rukawa se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin creerle.

- A Sakuragi, verdad? – bufó intentando permanecer calmado, pero por dentro la angustia le consumía.

- Te he dicho que no lo sé – repitió Anzai.

- No le creo – Rukawa echó la silla hacia atrás arrastrándola ruidosamente y se levantó – Sakuragi ha sido su ojito derecho desde que entró en el equipo, acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta? Que no sé que piensa que tiene más talento que yo?

- Rukawa…

- Déle la beca a otro, yo no la necesito – masculló irrespetuosamente yendo hacia la puerta del despacho. Pero antes de salir añadió – Me iré a Estados Unidos igualmente, con o sin su aprobación, pero antes le demostraré que soy mejor que ese do'aho.

Salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

El entrenador Anzai se quedó sentado preguntándose como era posible que Rukawa le hubiera hablado de esa manera. Aunque en el fondo entendía el desasosiego del muchacho, y no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera supuesto para él que solo hubiera habido una beca y que esta fuera dada a Sakuragi.

_Este es el problema de tener dos estrellas en un equipo… tan diferentes, y a la vez tan parecidos…_

xXx

Haruko caminaba a paso rápido hacia el gimnasio por la parte exterior, pues se había entretenido hablando con Fuji y con Matsui al encontrárselas en un pasillo, y llegaba algo tarde al entrenamiento. Pero antes de girar la última esquina vio a alguien y se detuvo.

- Sae…

Se acercó a su amiga, quien la había esperado un poco apartada para no toparse con nadie más del equipo, y al mirarla a los ojos llorosos no lo dudó y la abrazó.

- Vamos, tranquila, todo saldrá bien…

Sae le respondió el abrazo agradeciendo que Haruko fuera su amiga y que ayer por la noche hubiera aceptado quedar a pesar de ser tan tarde; al menos pudo desahogarse y la castaña le dio muchos ánimos.

- Esta mañana he ido al médico… - dijo con un hilo de voz – Está confirmado…

Haruko se limitó a abrazarla aún más fuerte.

- Se lo has dicho a tu madre? – preguntó separándose después de unos segundos.

- No… - respondió – Quiero hablar primero con él…

- Me parece bien… Cuando?

- Hoy, después del entrenamiento… Podrías darle esto y decirle que nos vemos allí a las ocho?

La chica de ojos verdes le entregó la tarjeta de un bar cercano al Danny's.

- Claro… Pero no prefieres decírselo tú? – preguntó la segunda asistente.

- No…

- Vale como quieras… Ya me contarás como ha ido…

Se despidieron con otro abrazo y Haruko continuó su camino hacia al gimnasio, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el problema de su amiga.

_Si me hubiera pasado a mí… Tiemblo sólo de pensarlo…_

Ese día hubo mucha tensión durante el entrenamiento. Sakuragi y Rukawa no se dirigían la palabra, y cuando hacia el final Ryota anunció al pelirrojo como siguiente capitán y que el sub-capitán estaba por decidir, todos supusieron que por ahí iban los tiros.

Cuando la práctica finalizó Haruko se acercó un poco temerosa a Rukawa, pues la cara que traía este no invitaba a ello, y le entregó la tarjeta.

- Qué es esto? – preguntó con un tono helado que hacía tiempo que no usaba.

- Es de Sae, me ha pedido que estés ahí a las ocho… - contestó Haruko un poco intimidada.

- Y por qué no ha venido ella? – _Seguro que es para dejarlo oficialmente…_

- No lo sé…

- Ocurre algo? – era Hanamichi, que al ver a su novia hablando con Rukawa no había podido evitar acercarse.

- Nada que te importe – contestó Kaede antes de meterse la tarjeta en el bolsillo y dirigirse a las duchas.

- Teme… - se le escapó al pelirrojo, pero el otro no lo oyó – De qué hablabais? – preguntó esta vez a su novia.

- Nada importante – musitó la chica.

- Qué pasa, no me lo puedes contar? – exclamó molesto.

- Te he dicho que no es importante, por favor no insistas! – casi gritó Haruko antes de alejarse para recoger el marcador, dejando al pelirrojo muy confundido por esa reacción.

- Joder, cómo está el ambiente… - murmuró Ryota, que había contemplado la escena junto a Ayako.

xXx

Llegó al bar a las ocho y diez. Nada más entrar distinguió a Sae sentada en una mesa algo apartada, mirando su bebida con gesto ausente. Se quitó la chaqueta y fue hacia ella.

- Hola – saludó secamente sentándose frente a ella. Sae, que no lo había visto entrar, alzó la vista a la vez que daba un respingo.

- Hola…

Y después de eso se quedaron callados unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Sae no sabía como empezar, y Rukawa no tenía ganas de hablar.

- No vas a pedir nada para beber? – preguntó Sae al fin.

- No tengo sed.

El humor de Rukawa no le daba ánimos a Sae para decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Como no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en Shohoku esos días creía que la causa de su enfado era únicamente los desplantes con los que le había obsequiado las últimas semanas. Se miró las manos, nerviosa, sin decidirse.

Rukawa la vio tan inquieta y triste que se apaciguó un poco. Acercó un poco más su silla a la mesa y alargó su mano para coger la suya, pero Sae, de los puros nervios que la acompañaban, se tensó y en un gesto involuntario retiró sus manos de sobre la mesa.

La expresión dolida de Rukawa se dejó ver de inmediato, y también retiró su mano.

- Yo… lo siento… - balbuceó sintiéndose la más estúpida del mundo.

- Qué te pasa…? – suspiró Kaede.

- … - A Sae se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos, pero al tener la cabeza agachada el chico no lo vio.

- Y no me digas otra vez que nada… Hace mucho que no quieres quedar, no me hablas ni me llamas, me evitas, y ahora ni siquiera dejas que te toque… - tragó saliva – Si quieres dejarlo no sé por qué tienes que andarte con tantos rodeos…

Sae levantó la mirada sorprendida y Rukawa vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Qué! – exclamó la chica – No, no es eso!

- E-entonces? – no entendía nada.

- Yo… - ahora era Sae la que tragaba saliva - Es que…

- …?

- Es que… estoy… estoy embarazada… - confesó.

Rukawa sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Sin embargo su mente tardó unos segundos más en procesar la información.

- Qué…? – exclamó pálido.

- Que estoy embarazada – repitió Sae un poco más decidida.

La reacción de Kaede al principio fue la que se había imaginado. No se lo creía.

- S-si es una broma no tiene gracia… - tartamudeó el moreno.

- Me ves cara de bromear? – preguntó Sae intentando no ponerse a llorar.

_No, _pensó Rukawa. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, intentando pensar. Pero su mente era un hervidero de ideas confusas.

- Cómo es posible? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, alzando la vista hacia su chica – Tú no tomabas…?

- Ha sido culpa mía… - reconoció con la voz temblorosa – Tuve un par de descuidos…

- Pues ya podrías haber ido más alerta, no? – exclamó Rukawa.

- Fuiste tú el que insistió con ese tema! – siseó furiosa por el comentario – Porque al señorito le molestaba el preservativo!

Aunque su mesa estaba bastante apartada y no había apenas gente en el bar, un par de clientes voltearon a mirarles un momento al notar que estaban discutiendo. Cuando ya no fueron centro de su atención, Rukawa habló de nuevo, más tranquilo.

- Lo siento…

- Yo también… - musitó Sae.

Kaede se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo, pero la sensación de angustia seguía allí. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa, y aunque suponía que Sae estaría de acuerdo, lo mejor era preguntárselo.

- Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo sé… - respondió ella.

- Puedo darte el dinero para abortar… - dijo tranquilo.

Sae le miró como si no le reconociera.

- N-no pienso abortar… - balbuceó sorprendida.

- Por qué no? – ahora el sorprendido era Kaede.

- Porque no! – exclamó - Porque esa no es la solución!

- Pues ya me dirás cual es! – casi gritó, enfadado.

Sae no contestó, pero Rukawa supo que era lo que ella quería. Quería tenerlo. Pero ello implicaría seguramente dejar sus estudios, y él… seguramente tendría que hacer lo mismo. Dejar los estudios, el baloncesto, y ponerse a trabajar. Adiós a Estados Unidos y su sueño de jugar en la NCAA. Sin contar con la bronca que tendría en casa cuando su padre se enterara.

Empezó a ponerse blanco y Sae lo notó.

- Oye, sé que te estás asustando, yo misma estoy aterrada… - murmuró – Pero saldremos adelante, ya verás… Sólo te pido que me ayudes un poco…

Pero la desazón unida a la estupidez se apoderó de Rukawa.

- Y como sé que es mío? – preguntó.

- Perdona? – Sae quiso creer haber escuchado mal.

- Que cómo sé que es mío – repitió impasible – Cómo sé que no te has liado con otro y me lo quieres cargar a mí? Recuerda que hace mucho que no dejas que te toque.

Sae no quiso escuchar más. Se levantó de golpe y cogiendo el vaso de su bebida, aún lleno de coca-cola, le tiró todo el contenido a Rukawa en la cara.

- Estoy embarazada de casi dos meses, gilipollas – siseó – Y para mi desgracia es tuyo. Pero no te preocupes, acabo de darme cuenta de que no te necesito para nada. Así que olvídame. Hemos terminado.

Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso, que había colgado en su silla, y se marchó del local sin mirar atrás.

Rukawa sólo atinó a coger una servilleta y secarse la cara, mientras aguantaba las miradas sorprendidas de la gente del bar.

_Soy un miserable…

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola! perdón por la demora T.T tengo que avisar que seguramente me tardaré también un pokito para el siguiente, pero espero después poder actualizar más a menudo.

Qué tal la escena del bar? No me pregunten por qué, pero yo siempre he querido tirarle la bebida encima a un chico XDDD Muchas gracias a Elena, H23, Hipolita, Abuelitnt, Natiz, Haruko Sakuragi, Nae Toyama y Sabrina por sus reviews. Están contestados a continuación:

Elena: ya lo dicen, que la confianza da asco... a ver si van a ser peor de amigos que de enemigos XD

H23: hola! Y más que se van a complicar: embarazo confirmado, que va a hacer Rukie ahora? Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Hipolita: hola wapa! Adivina la fecha de la próxima actualización... XD.

Abuelitnt: dar patatuses, de momento, jejeje. Espero que te gusten los siguientes. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Natyz: hola! que sepas que tú tienes gran parte de culpa de que esta historia tenga continuación XD Y felicidades atrasadas por tu cumpleaños! Cuantos cumpliste?

Haruko Sakuragi: no te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews a menudo, yo con saber que la sigues me conformo . Besosss

Nae Toyama: hola! por fin tengo vacaciones, voy a llorar de felicidad T.T A ver si me pongo al día con tus fics y otros que tengo pendientes. Ah y creo que tengo otro cap de DP que pasarte, friends 8 lo tienes?

Sabrina: ey, no vale ponerse sentimental, a ver si me harás sentir culpable XD Pues ya ves como se lo ha tomado Kae, está un pokito insoportable... Dices que esta es la única historia no-yaoi que te gusta? Me halagas que no te puedes imaginar, pero eso es porque no has leído un par que yo me sé, si vas bien de tiempo te las recomiendo.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

Khira


	18. Capítulo 18

**Kodoku (Vol III) **

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 18**

El entrenador Anzai decidió que si ya le había contado lo de la beca a Rukawa debía hacer lo mismo con Sakuragi, así que fue a hablar con él a la hora del almuerzo. El pelirrojo se emocionó al saber que era uno de los elegidos de la beca, pero no pasó de allí.

- Lo siento viejo, pero… no puedo aceptarla – dijo apenado.

- Puedo saber por qué? – preguntó el entrenador también triste. Ya era el segundo que la rechazaba.

- Mi madre es toda la familia que tengo… - explicó - No puedo dejarla aquí sola.

- Entiendo… - Anzai suspiró – Pero tienes pensado ir a la universidad, verdad? – preguntó.

- Sí, a la estatal de Kanagawa – respondió orgulloso – Aunque tenga que trabajar para pagármela.

- Y el baloncesto?

- Este genio puede con todo – sonrió.

- … - el gordito pensó durante unos instantes – No, no creo que puedas… - dijo al fin.

- Pero… - empezó Sakuragi sorprendido.

- Por eso te ayudaré a conseguir una beca para esa universidad.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos como platos.

- De verdad? – exclamó.

- Claro que sí.

- Gracias viejo! – gritó justo antes de abalanzarse sobre Anzai y empezar a estirarle de la papada – Ya verás como me convertiré en el mejor jugador del equipo universitario!

- Ho ho ho… seguro que sí – sonrió el anciano.

- Por cierto, y Rukawa? Él la ha aceptado, no? – preguntó dejando en paz su papada.

Aunque Anzai sólo le había dicho que había dos becas, Sakuragi ya había intuido que la otra era para Rukawa.

- Pues no, se lo propuse ayer por la tarde y dijo que no la necesitaba, que iría por su cuenta…

- Qué no la necesitaba…? Ah bueno, eso es porque en su casa tienen bastante dinero – dijo Hanamichi pensando que esa era la causa – Así se la puede ofrecer a alguien que sí la necesite.

- Uhm… - Anzai prefirió no decir que los motivos de Rukawa no habían sido tan solidarios.

Sakuragi salió del despacho de su entrenador feliz como unas pascuas y se dirigió cantando su 'Ore wa tensai' a la cafetería del instituto, donde le esperaba Haruko sola, como venía sucediendo desde hacía días.

- Hola mi amor – saludó el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado.

- Hola Hana-kun – ninguno de los dos se acordaba de la pequeña riña del día anterior.

- Hoy tampoco ha venido Sae a clase? – preguntó mientras sacaba su almuerzo.

- No, está resfriada – respondió la chica escuetamente – Y Rukawa? Sigues peleado con él? – preguntó intentando disimular la rabia al recordar lo que Sae le había contado por teléfono.

- Sí, el muy zorro no me habla. Además hoy tampoco ha venido a clase.

- …

- Te pasa algo, Haruko?

- A mí? Nada…

- Ah, vale…

Al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron Yohei, Ookusu, Takamiya y Noma, acompañados de Fuji y Matsui, quienes hacía tiempo que se llevaban muy bien con los miembros de la gundam. Ninguno preguntó sobre la pareja ausente, ya intuían que algo iba mal entre ellos.

En un momento del almuerzo Yohei, que se había sentado junto a Hanamichi, le dio un codazo que hizo recordar algo al pelirrojo.

- Ah chicos, se me olvidaba – exclamó – Como ya sabéis el 1 de abril es mi cumpleaños, y sólo faltan un par de semanas…

- Si es para que te vayamos comprando los regalos olvídate, estamos sin blanca, al menos yo… - interrumpió Takamiya.

- Que no es eso, rácano! – bufó Sakuragi – Es solo para avisaros que lo celebraré en Danny's invitándoos a unos helados.

- Oh, es una buena idea – convino Haruko. Los demás sonrieron y asintieron.

- Seguro que nos vas a invitar o nos los tendremos que pagar nosotros? – preguntó Matsui algo escéptica con ese arrebato generoso del novio de su amiga.

- Matsui! – se quejó la castaña.

- Tranquila, que invitaré yo – aseguró Hanamichi algo molesto. Luego miró a Yohei. _No sé que le ves…_

Terminaron de almorzar y se separaron en varios grupos para ir a clase: Sakuragi con Yohei, Fuji y Matsui, Haruko, y por último Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu.

- Gracias, Hanamichi – dijo Yohei a su amigo antes de entrar al aula.

- No hay de qué. Pero espero que aproveches la ocasión – dijo riendo.

- Pues claro – el moreno también sonrió, un poco sonrojado.

Después de las clases de la tarde, Sakuragi se dirigió a los vestuarios, donde encontró solo a Rukawa, sentado en uno de los bancos con la espalda pegada a la pared, mirando ausente las taquillas. No tenía muy buena cara, pues estaba más pálido de lo normal en él.

- Hola... – saludó.

- … - Rukawa salió de su ensimismamiento pero no contestó al saludo.

- Por qué no has venido a clase?

- …

- Sigues enfadado?

El chico de ojos azules le miró sin entender, en ese momento no recordaba siquiera que se había peleado con Hanamichi por lo del puesto de capitán, y al hacerlo le pareció absurdo.

- No…

- Vaya, me alegro – dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo – Aceptarás el puesto de sub-capitán? – preguntó esperanzado.

- No lo sé…

- Vamos, Kaede… yo… me gustaría mucho que lo fueras…

Pero Rukawa ya no contestó; se echó un poco hacia delante en el banco y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. No se encontraba nada bien y no había dormido en toda la noche, dando vueltas y más vueltas a lo que había pasado con Sae y la conclusión había sido clara a la vez que demoledora.

- Lo he fastidiado todo… - se le escapó en voz alta.

- Eh? – Hanamichi se sorprendió por el cambio de tono y se sentó a su lado – Kaede, que pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- … - Rukawa no contestó, ocupado como estaba en no ponerse a llorar delante de su amigo.

- Es por Sae? – preguntó el pelirrojo. Vio que Rukawa asentía – Qué ha pasado?

- Lo… lo hemos dejado… - en ese momento no se atrevió a dar más datos.

- Qué! Por qué! – se sorprendió. Intuía que estaban mal pero no tanto.

- …

En ese momento entraron Ryota y Yasuda y Rukawa se levantó rápidamente para ir a los lavabos y que no le vieran el rostro congestionado.

- Pasa algo? – preguntaron.

- No, nada…

Miró de reojo la espalda de Rukawa, quien se estaba aclarando la cara con agua. El gesto le recordó algo y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

xXx

Sakuragi no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Rukawa en el resto de tarde, pero sí con Haruko.

- Por qué no me has contado que esos dos han roto? – le preguntó al finalizar la práctica, viendo que Rukawa ya se había marchado.

- Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Haruko sin sorprenderse demasiado.

- Porque él me lo ha dicho – contestó – Y seguro que tú ya sabías algo por Sae, por qué no me has contado nada?

- Hanamichi, entiende que no te lo puedo explicar todo! – exclamó molesta.

- Está bien… - murmuró con un tono más tranquilo. Su novia llevaba varios días nerviosa y no quería acabar como Rukawa y Sae – Me ducho y nos vamos a casa?

- Claro…

Por el camino Sakuragi intentó sonsacar a Haruko lo que había pasado, pero la chica le negó cualquier información, lo único que le decía era 'Pregúntaselo a Rukawa'.

_Por supuesto que lo haré…, _pensó.

- Ey, sabes que me ha pasado? – dijo cambiando de tema.

- El qué?

- El entrenador Anzai me ha propuesto para una beca para estudiar en los Estados Unidos.

- Qué!

Sakuragi le contó todo a Haruko y le explicó porqué la había rechazado, la chica asintió entre comprensiva y aliviada. El pelirrojo le contó que Rukawa la había rechazado también y para su sorpresa, su novia pareció más interesada en esto último.

- Cuándo dices que el entrenador Anzai se lo propuso? – preguntó.

- Ayer por la tarde, por?

_Entonces aún no había hablado con Sae…_

- Y por qué la rechazó?

- Dijo que no la necesitaba, que podía ir por su cuenta.

_Ya, porque dinero no le falta…,_ Haruko puso expresión seria al recordar la voz de Sae al contarle que Rukawa le había ofrecido dinero para abortar. _Pero sabiendo el estado de Sae, se atreverá a marcharse, con o sin beca?_

- Estas bien? – cuestionó Hanamichi al ver su gesto.

- Sí – Haruko se detuvo puesto que ya habían llegado a su casa – Hasta mañana, Hana.

- Hasta mañana, Haruko.

Juntaron sus labios de manera breve pero intensa, y cuando Haruko entró, el pelirrojo continuó su camino pero no hacia su hogar sino hacia el del kitsune, dispuesto a aclarar de una vez el misterio.

Llegó al cabo de unos quince minutos, pues Rukawa era el que más lejos vivía de Shohoku, a lo que él llamaba la mansión del zorro. Cruzó el jardín y tocó al timbre esperando ver aparecer a Kaede pero quien apareció fue su padre.

- Hola Sakuragi – saludó el hombre, lo conocía pues era el único amigo que su hijo había traído a casa que él estuviera.

- Hola señor Rukawa. Está Kaede?

- Pues no, no está – Katsuhiro Rukawa miró su reloj preocupado – Y ya debería estar aquí, pues hoy se ha ido en bicicleta al instituto y en teoría llegaría más temprano.

- Bueno, no se preocupe, seguro que se ha entretenido en algún lado – dijo Hanamichi esperando que fuera algo así.

- Eso debe ser – convino – Quieres pasar y esperarle?

- No gracias, me volveré a casa. Ya hablaré con él mañana.

- Ok, como quieras. Nos vemos, Sakuragi.

- Nos vemos. Adiós.

Sakuragi se alejó preocupado, preguntándose donde demonios se había metido el kitsune y que habría pasado con su chica. Pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las repercusiones que podría tener esta situación en la salud de Rukawa.

_Espero que no vuelva a lo mismo otra vez…_

xXx

Rukawa estaba sentado en el frío suelo de su cancha de baloncesto favorita, ni más ni menos que donde conoció a Sae, con un balón entre las piernas y su mochila tirada a un lado. Como ya era de noche no se veía bien para jugar, aunque igualmente no tenía muchos ánimos para hacerlo.

Quería hablar con Sae, pedirle perdón e intentar llegar a una solución juntos, pero al final no se había atrevido a ir hasta su casa.

- - - Flashback - - -

- N-no pienso abortar… - balbuceó sorprendida.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

_Entonces… de verdad quiere tenerlo, _se preguntó angustiado. Tenía apenas diecisiete años, que no se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaría?

_Y qué haré yo entonces?_

Conocía la respuesta.

xXx

Sae por su parte estaba en la cama pero no dormida, se había pasado allí todo el día. Acababa de hablar por teléfono con Haruko, la castaña se ofreció a ir a verla pero con lo tensas que estaban las cosas en su casa le dijo que mejor ya se verían mañana en la escuela.

Y es que su madre no se había tomado nada bien la noticia…

- - - Flashback - - -

La noche anterior, tras escuchar lo que su hija tenía que contarle, y tras la sorpresa, el enfado y los gritos iniciales, que duraron casi media hora, Midori se calmó y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

- Pensé que eras más lista… - murmuró resignada pero igual de furiosa.

- … - Sae estaba sentada en el otro sofá sin atreverse

- Me dijiste que seguíais usando preservativo! Me mentiste!

- …

- Y bien? Qué piensas hacer? Mejor dicho, qué pensáis hacer? Porque supongo que se lo has contado a Kaede, no?

- Sí…

- Y…?

Sae se mordió los labios para no llorar.

- Eh? Qué pasa? – preguntó Midori levantándose para sentarse en el otro sofá, junto a su hija.

- Él no quiere tenerlo… - sollozó – Pero yo sí… se enfadó… y… hemos roto…

- QUÉ! - la mujer se levantó rabiosa – Pero qué se ha creído! – y dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

- A dónde vas! – preguntó Sae levantándose para perseguirle.

- A partirle la cara a ese cerdo, obviamente! – gritó cogiendo su abrigo.

- Mamá por dios, que eso lo dijera papá, vale, pero tú! – gritó a su vez Sae, agarrando también del abrigo para que no se lo pusiera.

- Tienes razón… - murmuró más calmada y soltando la prenda – Pero si de verdad no te va a ayudar, no quiero verle aparecer por aquí, entendido? – Sae asintió bajando la vista - Esto es serio, sabes? Y si no va a estar siempre contigo, es mejor que no cuentes con él desde ya…

Sae asintió de nuevo y ya sin poder remediarlo se echó a llorar.

- Cariño…

- Mamá, tú sí que me ayudarás, verdad? – sollozó.

- Claro que sí… ven aquí… - la abrazó – Todo saldrá bien…

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Sae se abrazó a la almohada más fuerte, agradeciendo estar con su madre, aunque tarde o temprano su padre y su hermano se enterarían, y tenía mucho miedo de su reacción.

Aunque conociéndolos, quien debería temerlos era Kaede…

Recordó lo que le había contado Haruko sobre las becas que habían sido ofrecidas y rechazadas por Sakuragi y Rukawa, y las razones de cada uno. Sae ya sabía casi desde que lo conoció que la intención de Kaede era marcharse a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, pero nunca habían hablado abiertamente del tema. Si lo hubieran hecho ella le habría propuesto de irse juntos, quería estudiar Periodismo deportivo y le daba igual donde, pero ahora todo era diferente. La verdad no había pensado en el futuro de Kaede cuando le dijo que quería seguir adelante con el embarazo, y al hacerlo ahora comprendía mejor su reacción.

_Es lógico que se enfadara… al fin y al cabo, le estaba pidiendo que abandonara sus sueños por algo que él no quiere…_

Conocía a Kaede, sabía que a pesar de haber roto por una discusión no iba a dejar las cosas así ni abandonarla a su suerte, y que seguramente intentaría arreglarlo, pero en ese mismo momento decidió que era mejor que eso no pasara.

Aunque eso implicaría perderle definitivamente…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y así me perdonan el retraso XDD. También lo subo hoy, 21 de Enero, para dedicárselo a mi amiga Hipólita por su boda. Felicidades!

El próximo capítulo tendrá que esperar un pokito porque me vienen los examenes, pero después me podré poner en serio, lo prometo. habrá más básquet y un poco más de protagonismo propio para Hanamichi y Haruko. Y ahora a responder los reviews:

Elena: hola! bueno, ya ves que fue sólo la reacción del momento. A ver como se porta a partir de ahora...

H23: que yo me quejo de que se lo hagas pasar mal a Rukawa? Jajaja pero si eso no puede ser, a mi me encanta! Lo que ya no me gusta tanto es que le superen en el básquet o que se lesione, aunque tengo un fic en que no lo parece... Estamos de acuerdo que renegar de la beca es de tontos, lo ha hecho por berrinche (que maduro), mira como los motivos de Hanamichi tienen más sentido. Al final se irá alguno?

Nae: si no iguales, muy parecidos. Suerte que en los fics los podemos moldear un poco a nuestro gusto jejeje. Entonces te tengo que pasar de DP el 1r capítulo del vol 5; recuérdamelo!

Hipolita: aquí tienes la continuación, y dedicada, no te quejarás XD

Natiz: hola! dile a tus amigas que me dejen algún review, que me gustaría mucho saber también su opinión! Respecto al fic, de color de rosa nada, me gusta hacer sufrir, y porque sea no yaoi este fic no será la excepción jejeje.

Shu-chan: es que Rukie con un bebe en brazos... babasssss XD. Ya verás como en el próximo capítulo se porta mejor.

Muchos besos y gracias por los reviews!

Khira


End file.
